<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Haught Rebellion by Sfseven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833138">The Haught Rebellion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven'>Sfseven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Caiden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Earp Curse (Wynonna Earp), Angst, F/F, Minor Character Death, Nicole's Family, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is sold into slavery by her father and finds herself in a place that no omega wants to be. The castle of the Kingdom of Cadien. A kingdom ruled by the House of Haught. But when she meets a redhaired princess, will it turn out to be the best thing that has happened to her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Caiden [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1027</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: I know this is in the tags above but I want to make this very clear. This story includes a lot of talk around rape and sexual violence. There is no actual rape displayed, and no implied rape for any of the main characters. However, there are a couple chapters with sexual assault and one with an attempted rape. Each of those chapters will have their own trigger warning just in case. But for the other chapters you should know that there is a very good chance that they could include conversations surrounding those topics. If this isn't something you want to read about, or don't think you should for any reason, then you should probably stop here.</p><p>TW: This chapter includes depictions of sexual assault that include unwanted touching and groping.</p><p>Lastly, I started writing this story before any of my other works, so this is technically my first fanfic. I did edit it, but I didn't rewrite anything, so I'm sorry if the writing is not as well written as my other stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nighttime. That was all Waverly could tell about where or when she was. She thinks it’s been around three weeks since she was first put in the back of this wagon full of young women like herself. But she wouldn’t be surprised if she lost track. The wagon seemed to be almost constantly moving, only stopping for short periods of time. The only reason she knew it was nighttime was because of the crack underneath the door that was locked tight in the back of the wagon. She was sore all over, partially because she was sitting most of the time only standing every so often and with nowhere to really walk considering they were packed together so tightly. However, it was mostly because of the heavy chains on her wrists and ankles. They were weighing her down and chafing. The smell was musky and gross considering none of the women were allowed out of the wagon, the only time that door had opened was when one of the men threw in some food and water. Her omega had been anxious from the moment she walked inside her house and saw her daddy talking to those men. It really started to freak when one of them put these chains on her as another handed a pouch of coins to her daddy. But she couldn’t do anything about it, it wasn’t like her omega could overpower two betas and an alpha. So right now, all Waverly knew was three things. One, it was nighttime; two, they were going somewhere far away; and three she probably wasn’t going to like wherever they were going.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the wagon stopped. For some reason Waverly had an immense feeling of dread wash over her. Then she heard the voices, it was the same men that had been transporting them all this time, but there were new voices too. Then the doors opened and light from torches flooded in. Waverly had to squint because the light hurt so bad. One of the men she didn’t recognize got up into the wagon and looked at all the women.</p>
<p>“Her, her, her, and her.” The man pointed at a bunch of the different women, there was nothing exactly similar about them. Two were blond and two were brunette; three were average height and one was tall; one was black, one was tan, and two were white. Waverly couldn’t figure out why he picked those women, but he didn’t pick her. On the one hand she was relieved because she wouldn’t have to face whatever these men wanted her for, but on the other hand she was still in this weird limbo of not knowing what was going to happen to her. She was pretty sure she didn’t want to know, but she was the kind of person who liked to know everything. One of the men who had been transporting them made sure the four girls got out and lined up. The first man took another look around the back and stopped looking right at her. “Wait, her too,” he said pointing at Waverly.</p>
<p><em>Shit. </em>Waverly thought, now she was positive she preferred the other option. Not knowing for another few weeks was much better than the overwhelming fear she felt when he pointed at her. The other man grabbed her arm and pulled her out the wagon pushing her towards the others. All five men were whispering to each other while another soldier looking guy kept watch over them. <em>It’s not like we could go anywhere with these chains on. </em>Waverly thought. Plus, it looked as though they were in some kind of castle, so she was sure even if she got away from these men more would be waiting just outside. The three men that had transported her nodded and turned back to the wagon locking it up again. Then the two soldiers in on the conversation walked over to join their comrade.</p>
<p>“You five will be presented to King Marcus himself.” The soldier who looked like he was in charge said to them. He had his hands behind his back and was pacing back and forth, only glancing at them every now and then. “He will decide which ones he wants for his harem. He could pick all of you he could pick none of you. It all depends on what kind of girl he’s feeling like.” If her omega wasn’t panicking before it definitely was now, and she was right with it. She always knew this was probably what she had been bought for, but before she had some hope that it was for something else. Now she didn’t even have that. She was being bought to become a sex slave. That was her future, whether King Marcus picked her or not. At least she knew she wasn’t in Purgatory anymore. King Phillip was the ruler of the kingdom she came from, his heir being Princess Francis. So, unless something very dramatic happened in the amount of time she was in that wagon, she wasn’t in her home kingdom anymore. “If you are not chosen then you will be brought back to be sold to someone else. We will take you to the throne room and you will stand there and be quiet while he will inspect all of you. Then all you need to do is follow further instructions.” The leader nodded his head at himself as though he were the one that needed to understand what he just told them, not the women who were actually being sold. He flicked his hand and the other two soldiers started pushing the women towards a narrow staircase further away from the wagon that had housed them. The leader was at the front while the other two brought up the rear, most likely making sure none of the women tried to slip out and run. They walked up the stairs and through corridors that were obviously for the servants and soldiers as they didn’t look like anything special.</p>
<p>Finally, they came through a door and into a large lavish room. There were two giant thrones on the top of a landing to the left of them in what Waverly guessed was the back of the room considering the door they walked through did not look like the main door. The floor was a polished cool stone that she guessed was marble or granite that were square slabs except in the middle of the room where they formed a circle. The doors in the front of the room looked larger than would be necessary for someone five times the size of a normal person. It reached the very high ceiling of the room and were wide enough that it looked like ten people could link their arms together and still comfortably walk through them. The walls had a blueish tint to the wood and were draped in blue and green fabric with beautiful artwork all around. There were two large windows on each side walls and a giant stain glass window behind the thrones. She had read about throne rooms before in books that her sister had stolen for her, but she never thought she would be in one, and to be honest she wished she wasn’t right now. There were many people in garish clothing talking to each other. They quieted down as the women were led to the middle of the room. There were soldiers next to every door and two next to the thrones. There was also a woman with short bright red hair standing next to one of the soldiers at the bottom of the stairs that led to the thrones. She was speaking to the soldier who looked like he was a very high-ranking man. She also looked important. She had armor on, but it wasn’t as complete as the other soldiers, it also had gold accents to the perfectly polished steel. She turned to the women just like the rest, but instead of aroused or intrigued like most of the others were, she looked almost sad and disappointed.  Then there was the man who was unmistakably King Marcus. He was sitting on the larger throne and was wearing an outfit that was purple and gold. He was tall and a little large, but not fat. He had short red hair with strands of gray and deep brown eyes that looked harsh and cold. He stood up when the women were settled in the center of the room, standing in a line facing him.</p>
<p>“Quiet!” King Marcus shouted and the small murmurings that had been still going on immediately stopped. He slowly walked down the steps. Waverly could smell the strong alpha scent that came from him, he was pumping it out as though everyone needed a reminder that he was the head alpha of this pack, of this kingdom. Waverly was at the far left of the line and was grateful when he started at the far right. She knew he would be coming to her eventually, but at least she had a couple more minutes to feel a little more secure, to feel clean. He made his ways through the women smelling them and touching them. Waverly could smell their fear and was sure her own was mixed in. He would stroke their faces and grab their breasts. None of them didn’t have tears on their faces by the time he moved on. Then he got to Waverly.</p>
<p>His scent was so overwhelming she almost gagged. He leaned into her neck to take a deep gulp of her scent. She could feel the prickly hairs of his trimmed down beard on her skin. All she wanted was to close her eyes tightly and pretend she was somewhere else, but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. <em>If they know you’re afraid then they have already beaten you, baby girl. </em>She remembered her sister’s words so clearly and she was determined to follow them. That meant keeping her eyes open and her tears inside. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep it up, but she would at least try. She almost squealed when he grabbed her hip and pulled her into him. She could feel him against her. The King pulled back and stared at her, bringing his hand up and stroking her cheek. Slowly he brought his finger down along her neck until he finally came to rest in between her breasts. Waverly found herself looking at the red-haired woman from before. Only the woman looked different now, she almost looked angry. That was probably the most confusing thing she had seen today. She could understand feeling sorry for her and the other women, but angry? Suddenly it looked as though the woman snapped out of a trance she was in just as Waverly felt the King squeeze her breast. It looked like the woman had made a decision.</p>
<p>“Father!” The red-haired woman called out. Suddenly the hands were off her body and she felt like she could breathe again. The King turned and faced the woman who was apparently his daughter somewhat annoyedly.</p>
<p>“Yes Nicole?” He asked, not unkindly but not nicely either.</p>
<p>“I know you have been suggesting to me to start choosing mates for myself. I was wondering if I could pick from this group?” The woman named Nicole slowly approached him. It was as if she was nervous he may suddenly lash out, but she still managed to look confident in her posture.  The King was quiet for a few seconds as though thinking it through.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing one of them in particular has caught your eye?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but if you want her then I can wait until the next batch to see if one of those are to my liking.” Waverly knew what the conversation was about at its surface, but it felt as though Nicole was weaving some kind of web. It was as though she was choosing her words carefully and purposefully to get exactly what she wanted. And it looked as though it was working. The King smiled and opened an arm out in front of the women lined up.</p>
<p>“No, you may have first pick. Of course, I want to help you start your collection, especially when I already have such a substantial one.” He stepped away from them and watched as his daughter walked right to Waverly. Nicole brought her hand up to Waverly’s cheek similar to how her father had just minutes before. Except instead of a single finger she cupped Waverly’s cheek in her hand and stroked it with her thumb. Waverly looked deep into Nicole’s eyes, they were a deep brown like her father’s, but instead of cruel they looked warm. Waverly could also smell Nicole’s alpha, but instead of suffocating like her father’s had been it was almost comforting, like she knew this alpha would protect her. Waverly was still terrified being in this room with chains still on her wrists and ankles surrounded by people she was sure would tear her clothes off and rape her if they got the go ahead. But for some reason looking into Nicole’s eyes it felt a little less daunting. Nicole finally pulled back and said.</p>
<p>“Her. I want her.”</p>
<p>“Well at least I know you have good taste,” King Marcus said unsurprised. “But very well, I promised you first pick. He waved his hand and the soldier that led them into this room stepped forward and unlocked the chains that had been attached to her for weeks. Two more soldiers she hadn’t seen before stepped towards her.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind,” Nicole spoke up. “I would like to go with the girl to my room now. As long as I am no longer needed here, father.” King Marcus nodded his head at her words.</p>
<p>“I don’t need you any more tonight, and I’m sure you want to start breaking her in as soon as possible,” He said winking at Nicole.</p>
<p>“Thank you, father.” Nicole bowed her head to King Marcus in respect and then grabbed Waverly’s upper arm leading her out through those big doors at the front of the room. Waverly was confused and scared. She knows Nicole made her feel safe earlier, but now she wasn’t so sure. Maybe that had all been a fluke and now this Nicole was taking her to the end of any chance she had at a decent life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly officially meets Nicole</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not going to put a trigger warning in this chapter because I don't think anything in it warrants that. But Nicole does ask Waverly to do something that is a little uncomfortable, so just be aware.</p>
<p>I have also officially finished all 20 chapters, so I think I'm going to post every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. That way they are still spread out, but can also be posted pretty quickly. If anyone is worried the last two chapters of my other story will come out Thursday and then either Saturday or Sunday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole was pulling her through a bunch of different corridors and up some stairs. There were two soldiers that were following them the entire time. These corridors were very different than the ones she had been led through earlier. Those were just stone with some torches for light. These ones were grand. The ones facing the outside were still stone, but polished with grand windows. The walls that she guessed were on the inside of the building were paneled with gorgeous wood. The floor was also polished stone, but with patterns similar to the floor of the throne room. There were paintings in every hallway they walked through, and while there were still torches lining the walls, they were much more delicate, almost like pieces of art themselves. The stairwells were all stone, they were probably the simplest things in the entire castle that the nobility touched. Yet the polished stone and intricate railings still gave the feeling that immense care and money had been put into them. Finally, they reached a wooden door at the end of a corridor. Nicole opened it and pushed Waverly inside.</p>
<p>“I know you have to stay out here all night.” Nicole said to the two soldiers that had been following them. “So just make sure that no one bothers me until my lady-in-waiting in the morning.” Nicole growled the last part. Waverly could smell Nicole’s scent a bit strongly now. But she wasn’t really paying attention to Nicole and the soldiers as she looked around the room. It had light blue walls with a couple of paintings on them. There was a large canopy bed against the far wall with a dark blue duvet. There was a fireplace on the same wall as the door that was already lit making the room warmer than the hallways they had just walked through. A large window with a lounge seat was across from the bed with large curtains that were currently pulled out of the way. The floor was a dark polished wood. But there was a large white rug under the bed and a large dark red one in front of it. There was a vanity and dresser on the opposite wall and two armchairs in front of the window. Finally, there was a large bookcase on the same wall as the window but on the other side of the room from where she was. There was another door across from the one she just went through, but she couldn’t tell where it led to. Waverly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Nicole quickly pulling her hand away looking apologetic.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I tried speaking to you, but you didn’t answer. I wasn’t sure if you heard me.” Nicole looked down guiltily. “That isn’t an excuse though, I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission. Especially given the circumstances.” She was speaking quietly and had taken a couple steps back, giving Waverly more space. She looked up and asked, “would you like to sit down?” She motioned her head towards one of the armchairs. Waverly wasn’t sure whether that was an honest question or if Nicole was just trying to make an order sound nice. Waverly decided to be safe and nodded as she walked over to the closer one and sat down. Nicole followed and then kneeled in front of her, making sure to not be too close. “I’ll start by saying that I am not going to touch you again without your permission, especially not sexually.” Waverly must have looked unsure because Nicole quickly added, “I know you don’t believe me. But I really want you to hear that because unfortunately I need to make those two soldiers standing outside believe that I am touching you.” Waverly felt her fear rise, and her confusion. First, she tells her that she isn’t going to touch her, now she is talking about how those soldiers need to think that she is.</p>
<p>Nicole stood up and made her way to the dresser, opening a drawer and taking out what looked like a night gown. She made her way back to Waverly and held out the piece of clothing. “You can take a bath tomorrow, but for now you should change out of those clothes. There is a bathroom right through that door so you can change.” Nicole nodded toward the door that Waverly had noticed earlier. Waverly nodded and stood up, carefully taking the nightgown from Nicole’s hand. She was nervous that Nicole would suddenly grab her or something, but when she didn’t Waverly pulled her arm back against her body. She slowly walked toward the door never taking her eyes off Nicole for more than a second. She walked inside the bathroom, which looked fairly simple. Another room with polished stones, only this one only had a giant bathtub in the middle of the room with a few chamber pots against the far wall. There was a cabinet with towels against the right wall and a large window in the far wall. Waverly quickly changed into the nightgown that Nicole had given her, desperate to take the dress off that she had been wearing ever since the last morning she woke up in her home. She was pleasantly surprised by how much coverage it gave her. She waited a lot longer in the bathroom than it had taken her to change. She felt safer in this bathroom than she had in a long time. But she didn’t want to make Nicole mad. She had been nice so far, but Waverly didn’t want to test how far that would go. So, she made her way back to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. When she went back in, she noticed Nicole had taken off the armor that she had on earlier, but the blue and gold clothes that had been under were still on. She was sitting in the other armchair and looked up when the door opened.</p>
<p>“I hope that one is okay. It’s the one I own that covers the most skin.” Nicole stated as she stood up. “Come sit down so we can talk.” She nodded towards the chair that she had just been sitting in. Waverly quietly walked over and sat down waiting for Nicole to make the next move. “I want to reiterate that I am not going to touch you, okay?” Waverly nodded. She still didn’t fully trust Nicole, but it seemed like a better idea to agree with her. Nicole sighed as though she could tell that Waverly didn’t truly believed her.</p>
<p>“Okay, well as I said before we need the two outside to think otherwise, and I am hoping you would help me with that. What I’m planning is just pushing the bed against the wall a lot and faking some noises. I was hoping that you would help me with the noises part. But if you feel uncomfortable than you can just lie in the window seat and try to relax. I already put a bunch of blankets down.” Waverly turned to the window and saw that Nicole had indeed placed a bunch of blankets and a couple pillows in the window seat. “I didn’t think you would be comfortable lying on the bed during my plan, especially considering I was planning on doing it multiple times throughout the night. I wouldn’t want my father to think I didn’t have any stamina when those two inevitably tell him about my night.” Waverly started to understand why Nicole needed the two soldiers outside to think she had raped her. Because if they didn’t hear anything and then King Marcus asked them, they would more than likely tell him the truth that everything was quiet. Which would lead to him being suspicious of why Nicole wanted Waverly only to not have her. Waverly still wasn’t sure why Nicole had asked for her though. From what Waverly saw and heard a group of girls being brought to be the King’s sex slaves was not unusual, so why had Nicole chosen her to pull from the group?</p>
<p>“Hey, you still with me?” Waverly was suddenly brought from her thoughts and turned back to Nicole who was looking at her curiously. Waverly slowly nodded. “Okay, well, are you comfortable helping me? It’s okay if you aren’t.” Waverly thought about that, on the one hand she wasn’t sure she was comfortable faking sounds of being raped. On the other hand, it would probably make it more convincing. And faking rape noises was a considerably better option than King Marcus figuring it out and deciding to take Waverly for himself. Also, Waverly had been trying to be as agreeable as possible and helping Nicole with this plan was being agreeable. So, she nodded her head once again. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do.” Waverly just nodded again. “Okay, I’m sure you’d still prefer to not be on the bed as I knock the bed into the wall.”</p>
<p>Nicole stood up and grabbed the other armchair and pulled it over until it was next to the bed. “You can sit here while we do it.” Waverly nodded again and walked over to the other chair sitting once again. Nicole walked over to the foot of the bed and grabbed one the posts further away from Waverly. She appreciated that Nicole seemed to understand how uncomfortable this was going to be and had decided to go as far from her as possible. “I know this is gonna be uncomfortable but considering what is supposed to be going on in here that’s okay. You don’t have to sound like you are enjoying anything, if fact it would probably be better if you sounded like you her in pain or scared.” Nicole nodded her head. Waverly was really nervous about how this was going to go but looking into Nicole’s eyes she felt surer again. She needed to do this, to protect herself. However, she also needed to do this for Nicole. It was obvious that Nicole was really sticking her neck out by helping her. So, she needed to make this convincing to make sure that Nicole was safe too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly meets Nicole's lady-in-waiting, and finds out some more about who Nicole is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly woke up not really sure where she was. Before she even opened her eyes, everything was different. Instead of the hard, uncomfortable mattress she usually sleeps on she was on something a little squishier and a lot softer, but she was curled in a ball like she was sitting instead of lying down. The blankets were different too. These ones were soft and warm, the ones she usually had were scratchy and barely kept her warm in the night. Then she heard voices, feminine voices. But they didn’t belong to either of her sisters. Then she remembered everything. Her daddy selling her, the days she spent in the back of that dark smelly wagon, being brought in front of King Marcus, Nicole taking her instead, and last night faking those horrible noises. She wanted to go right back to sleep and forget everything, but she was also nervous about the fact she slept at all. She was vulnerable when she was asleep. Nicole hadn’t done anything yet, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t. She decided to keep her eyes closed and focus on the voices in the room.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Nicole. Mattie will get the necklace done. Jeremy will be here soon to check her out. I’ve already got a bath ready for her, and I’ll take the measurements so that Kevin can make her some clothes.” That was a voice that she didn’t recognize but was followed by a voice that definitely belonged to the redhead she met last night.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m just nervous. You know better than even I do that this castle can be dangerous for an omega. I need that necklace done so that everyone knows that she belongs to me. Plus, I can’t stay here today to make sure she’s protected, I have work to do.”</p>
<p>“You are the heir to the throne; you can do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“I know technically I could, but you know I don’t like to abuse my station like that. And I don’t want to overwhelm her. What if she thinks I’m planning on doing something to her and that’s why I want to stay in this room all day with her.” Waverly squinted her eyes open and saw Nicole start pacing back and forth. She was next to a blond woman who looked to be a little younger than Nicole.</p>
<p>“She might think that, but you could tell her that that is not what is going on. Just explain everything to her. How about you stay with her this morning, and then if by lunch Mattie still hasn’t finished it, I’ll stay with her while you go do some work and give her some space.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good plan, yeah, you should do that,” Nicole stopped and nodded her head in agreement. Waverly quickly shut her eyes again worried that Nicole might see. “Except you should come whether Mattie is finished or not. That way you can show her around and make sure she knows who she can trust and who to avoid at all cost.”</p>
<p>“Or you could ask her if she would prefer you do that.”</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s safe for me to give tours around like that? I’m worried my father might think that’s soft of me.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good point, but he already knows you aren’t as cold as he is. As long as he also thinks you’re having sex with her, I think you’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“Right, that’s right. Should we wake her up? I’m sure she needs her sleep, but I don’t want her to sleep too late then she won’t be able to sleep tonight. But I also told her I would never touch her without her permission again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll wake her up, you grab some clothes from your dresser so she doesn’t have to wear a nightgown all day.” Waverly heard footsteps coming towards her and immediately tried to make her breathing even. She felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to flinch and her eyes to shoot open. “Hey, it’s okay,” the blond woman spoke to her in a quiet voice and held her hands up to show that she wasn’t a threat. “I just wanted to wake you up. Good morning!” Waverly opened her eyes and sat up. She realized that she was still in the armchair that Nicole had pulled next to the bed. Except now she was covered in blankets that she guessed Nicole had put on her after she fell asleep. It definitely wasn’t a comfortable position to sleep in, but considering she had just spent the past few days sleeping in a sitting position in the back of a wagon, this was an improvement. The woman was still looking at her with Nicole standing back with some piece of clothing in her hand.</p>
<p>“I’m Chrissy,” The blond woman introduced herself. “I’m Nicole’s lady-in-waiting. Basically, that means I make sure she’s dressed and fed and where she is supposed to be; also, that all her stuff is clean and looks worthy of a royal. Which can sometimes be a problem with this one.” Chrissy motioned her head towards Nicole as Nicole rolled her eyes at Chrissy’s comment. “But right now, I have a bath waiting for you in the other room. I’m sure you’d like one after what I’m guessing you’ve been through.” Waverly nodded at the woman. Chrissy was right, she did desperately want a bath. She didn’t even care if it was freezing cold, as long as she could wash all the filth off her. Chrissy smiled and held out her hand. “Let’s go then. Nicole, I’ll take the dress so she can change right after.” Waverly grabbed Chrissy’s hand and allowed her to help her up. She definitely felt stiff after sleeping like that and was grateful for the help. Chrissy continued to help hold her up as they walked back towards the bathroom. When they passed Nicole, Chrissy held out her hand for her to pass the dress to her. With the dress in one hand and her other wrapped around Waverly’s arm they walked to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that it’s a bit cooler than I would usually make it, but Nicole asked me to draw it a while ago and then we wanted to let you sleep a bit longer. Chrissy placed the dress on top of the cabinet that had towels and continued helping Waverly to the bathtub. “You can drop the nightgown and then I can help you in the tub. Or I can turn around until you are actually in the water. Whatever you feel more comfortable with.” It didn’t take long for Waverly to make a decision. Especially considering how close she had come to being raped yesterday.</p>
<p>“I can do it myself.” Waverly’s voice was a lot quieter and gravelly than she expected. She realized this was the first time she had actually spoken to someone since yelling for her father not to do this as men dragged her away, not including the random noises and screams she had made last night. It had been weeks without her uttering a word. No wonder her voice sounded so weird. Chrissy nodded and turned around. Realizing that she was waiting for her to get in the tub she dropped the nightgown she was wearing before realizing she didn’t know what to do with it. “Um… I’m sorry, but what should I do with this?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Just leave it on the floor. I’ll pick it up later. Remember to be careful when getting in the bathtub. We don’t want you to slip.” Chrissy explained without turning her head an inch. Making sure to be respectful. Waverly nodded even though she knew Chrissy wouldn’t see her and carefully stepped into the tub. She was surprised when it was actually really warm. If Chrissy was apologizing for water like this being cold, then she wondered what the water was supposed to feel like. Either way she got in and sunk under the water until only her head was sticking out.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m ready,” Waverly whispered. She still wasn’t sure she liked the idea of Chrissy seeing her in a bath, but she seemed nice. Chrissy turned around and walked to the side of the tub. She pulled a couple of buckets that we behind the tub to her.</p>
<p>“Okay we have lavender, sandalwood, and vanilla oils. Which would you prefer?” Waverly must have looked at her like she was crazy because when Chrissy turned to her from the contents of the bucket, she immediately gave her a sympathetic look. “They make you smell nice. Nicole prefers the vanilla, but I know she wouldn’t mind you using it. We put the oils in the water.” Waverly was still confused as to why Chrissy was offering her some, but it seemed as though this was a required part of bath time. So, she had to figure out what scent to use. She couldn’t use the vanilla because even though Chrissy said it was okay, she wasn’t taking any chances. She remembers lavender smelling nice in the town healer’s house in her hometown.</p>
<p>“I’ll have lavender.” Waverly told the blond cautiously.</p>
<p>“Good choice.” Chrissy told her as she went back to one of the buckets and pulled out a small bottle of what Waverly guessed was the lavender oil. She poured a little bit in the water. “Can you just swirl that around and mix it in the water? It works better that way, and I’m guessing you don’t want me sticking my hand in there,” Chrissy chuckled. Waverly nodded and took her hand out of the warm water. She swirled the water around where Chrissy had poured the oil. She had to agree that it smelled nice. “We have some lavender soap too. I can wash your hair for you, and then you can use it to wash your body.” Waverly nodded, another part of bath time that she thought would be nonnegotiable. Although this part didn’t sound too bad. The idea of her hair being clean actually sounded really nice. Chrissy grabbed some soap and started using it to wash Waverly’s hair. As her hair got soapier Waverly started to relax more. This almost felt like a head massage. It was mostly silent which Waverly appreciated until Chrissy decided she needed to say something.</p>
<p>“Nicole won’t hurt you.” Waverly looked to her, surprised. “I’ve known Nicole for a really long time. She puts up a more aggressive act when she’s near her father, but that isn’t who she is. She is actually really caring and nice. She would rather take a sword through the chest then watch one go through a friend’s leg. She tries to protect the omegas in the castle, but there is only so much she can do with her father in charge. If it wasn’t for her God knows where I would be.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Waverly asked.</p>
<p>“My dad is General Nedley. He’s in charge of our entire kingdom’s military and has been like a second father to Nicole. So, Nicole and I kind of grew up together. I was still the daughter of a knight and she was a princess, so we didn’t spend a lot of time together, but we were friendly.” Chrissy started to detangle Waverly’s hair as she continued her story. “You can imagine how scared my dad was when I presented as an omega. He knew what King Marcus was like and was scared that even though I was only 13 he would send me somewhere to prepare me to be a part of his harem or somewhere else just as awful. Like I said Nicole and I weren’t especially close, but her and my dad were. She was 17 and could tell that something was wrong with him and wouldn’t let it go until he told her what was going on. So, he told her, and she immediately went to King Marcus and asked that I be made her lady-in-waiting. I was a little young for the job, but she insisted that she wanted me. Her father didn’t put up too much of a fight. You see there is an ancient law that states that those who wear a specific medallion can only be touched by the one who put it on them. Only members of the royal family can give them, and it’s pretty specific who they can be given to. Only mates, lovers, and direct servants, like a lady-in-waiting. So, Nicole had managed to convince her father to allow me to be her lady-in-waiting and even got the necklace all done before he realized I was an omega. The only time I’ve seen my dad cry is when she told him what she had done and handed me the necklace. He was so grateful that I was safe, because even King Marcus wouldn’t break one of the ancient laws.” Waverly turned to look at Chrissy and noticed the necklace with a thin silver chain but a decent sized medallion hanging off it. It looked as though there was a coat of arms engraved in it. A wolf howling at a flame. It looked really pretty, but she guessed this pretty little necklace was the thing that was protecting Chrissy from all the alphas in this castle.</p>
<p>“Is that it?” Waverly asked pointing at the necklace.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chrissy answered.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty. Is that the necklace you and Nicole were talking about earlier? For me?” Waverly asked forgetting that she had been faking being asleep when that conversation happened. When she remembered she held her breath, worried that she would be in trouble for eavesdropping. Chrissy just smirked and continued as though nothing happened, which Waverly was very grateful for.</p>
<p>“That is what we were talking about. The whole reason Nicole did everything last night was to protect you. That would kind of be a waste if we didn’t get you a medallion as well.”</p>
<p>“Do you know why Nicole saved me? From what it sounded like last night we weren’t the first group of women to be brought before him, but I was the first that Nicole showed interest in.”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know. That would be a question for Nicole. But I wouldn’t worry too much about it. You know how they say to not look a gift horse in the mouth and everything.” Waverly nodded her head and decided to leave it be for now. She did feel better about Nicole now. <em>Maybe this nice act isn’t an act at all. </em>Waverly thought as she relaxed back into the feeling of Chrissy washing her hair. When Chrissy stopped, she handed the soap to Waverly. “I finished with the soap so you can start cleaning yourself as I grab the water from the fireplace for rinsing it all off.” Chrissy stood up and walked out of the room. Waverly began scrubbing her arms and legs. The water was suddenly full of soap and the grime that she had scrubbed off her body. The bath felt less nice and more like sitting in dirty water. Chrissy came back in with a large cauldron of water.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I made sure it cooled down. But it is warmer than the water you started with. You’ll need to stand up in the tub so I can rinse you off with this.” While Waverly wasn’t ecstatic at the idea of standing naked in front of this woman, she also realized that was the quickest way to do this. So, she stood up and allowed Chrissy to slowly pour the water on her. Once she was all rinsed off Chrissy went and grabbed a towel from the nearby cabinet. “You dry off and then I can help you out so you can put the dress on.” Chrissy instructed and handed the towel to Waverly and turned around. Waverly appreciated that even though Chrissy had seen everything when rinsing her off she still turned around to give her some privacy. When she was all dried off, she wrapped the towel around herself and told Chrissy who helped her get out of the tub without slipping. The blond then handed her the dress that was on top of the cabinet. “It probably isn’t gonna fit really well. It’s a few years old, but Nicole has been tall for a while. But it will do the job of clothing. Oh! That reminds me. I have to take your measurements so Kevin can make a bunch of new clothes for you. I know you probably want to walk around the castle and see everything, but I would recommend that you wait until they make you at least one outfit so you’re wearing clothes that actually fit you. Also, I suggest taking Nicole with you. The necklace Mattie is making for you will prevent anyone from touching you, but there are still people who you’ll want to stay away from. Nicole can simultaneously point them out and scare them off.” Waverly nodded as she put the dress on. Chrissy was right, it was long on her. But it covered what it needed to, and she wasn’t planning on leaving the bedroom anyways. Chrissy nodded as she looked at it. “We’re lucky Nicole found one of the probably two dresses in that dresser. Nicole doesn’t really wear them anymore. But if you’d prefer to wear something other than dresses just let me know so I can tell Kevin. They’ll make whatever you want. And don’t worry, they’ll be making you underclothes either way.”</p>
<p>“Dresses are fine. I’ve always worn them.” Waverly didn’t want to ask for anything special. She considered herself lucky she was where she was, and not in the back of that God-forsaken wagon or in King Marcus’s bed.</p>
<p>“Well I could ask Kevin to make you one outfit of a shirt and pants. That way you can have a bunch of dresses like you’re used to, but also have a pair of pants and see how you like it,” Chrissy offered, as she started using a measuring tape to take Waverly’s measurements.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, I don’t want to make too much work for him.”</p>
<p>“Them. And it wouldn’t be too much work. They would probably enjoy making different things to see what you like.”</p>
<p>“Them?”</p>
<p>“Kevin goes by they and them.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, you didn’t know. So, about the pants?”</p>
<p>“I think it might be nice to have <em>one</em> pair of pants.” Waverly quietly admitted as a smile slowly made its way on her face. Her daddy would have beaten her if she so much as mentioned wearing pants. <em>You’re no alpha like your sisters. You’ll wear a dress like the stupid fucking omega you are. </em>But her daddy wasn’t here, she was far away in a completely different kingdom. And she was being offered pants, she hadn’t asked for them. So, she was going to take advantage of this opportunity and wear some damn pants. Chrissy smiled at her answer as she finished up getting the measurements she needed.</p>
<p>“Okay then I’ll let Kevin know. So, you ready to go back out into the bedroom?” Waverly nodded her head and followed Chrissy out the same door she had walked through a little while ago. She had walked into the bathroom still scared of Chrissy and Nicole and feeling like she was one step away from being thrown back into darkness. Now she actually felt hopeful about her situation. Chrissy seemed like a nice and trustworthy person, and her opinion of Nicole had greatly alleviated most of her fears about Nicole. She knew she still wouldn’t be completely comfortable with Nicole, but she wasn’t scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure a few people will not like how I wrote King Marcus's backstory, but I didn't want him to be just an evil dude. I also try and make it clear that I and no character in this story are trying to make excuses for what he has done/is doing.</p>
<p>The title of this chapter is a reference to the King and I. It's one of my favorite musicals despite it's horrible "white man's burden" theme. I just love the music mostly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole had moved the armchair back to its original position and was sitting in it when Waverly walked back into the bedroom. She lifted her head and looked at Waverly, almost staring at her in awe. Waverly started squirming a little. Chrissy looked between the two noticing the uncomfortable tension.</p>
<p>“Jesus Nicole, try staring a little harder.” Chrissy said with a chuckle. Nicole snapped out of it and stood up, immediately looking to the floor.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Nicole apologized. “I didn’t mean to stare; you just look really nice. Not that you got dressed in that for me, and I would never force you into anything no matter what you look like. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, and if you—”</p>
<p>“Stop Nicole,” Chrissy interrupted. “We get it, just take a deep breath.” Nicole did as she was told and then quickly apologized one more time. “Well, I have work to do. I’m gonna go and do that. But I’ll be back for lunch. Are you alright with that?” Chrissy directed the question towards Waverly who slowly nodded. Chrissy nodded back. “Well if either of you need me just pull the rope and I’ll come running.” She motioned towards a large cord rope next to the bed that Waverly had never noticed before. Waverly nodded again before Chrissy walked out of the room with Waverly’s old dress and the buckets she had used for her bath in hand.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry,” Nicole said after Chrissy had left, spinning a ring on her pointer finger. Her only answer was another nod. “Would you like to sit down? Maybe we can get to know each other better?” Waverly nodded again and sat in the other armchair, keeping her eyes down. Nicole sat back down in hers. It was silent for a little while until Nicole decided that if there was going to be a conversation, she would have to start it. “Well, my name is Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I know, blame my mom, and I am the heir apparent to the throne of Cadien. My favorite things to do are sparring and riding my horse, Calamity Jane. My father is King Marcus Haught and I disagree with him on basically every topic.” Waverly nodded but didn’t say anything. “If you don’t want to tell me anything that’s okay, but can I at least know your name?” Waverly looked up at Nicole then. She forgot that Nicole didn’t know her name, even Chrissy didn’t. So, now she had to decide. Either lie and try to protect what might be the only thing she has left, or trust Nicole and tell her the truth. Waverly looked in Nicole’s eyes. Nicole might be in this castle of horrors, but she had been nothing but kind and understanding. Waverly had made a choice in the bathroom that she wasn’t afraid of Nicole anymore. Now, she decided that she wanted to try and trust her too.</p>
<p>“Waverly Earp,” she answered quietly, but loud enough for Nicole to hear clearly.</p>
<p>“Waverly, that’s a beautiful name.” Nicole answered. She looked so relieved that Waverly had said anything to her at all. Waverly almost felt guilty.</p>
<p>“My sister, Wynonna, picked it out,” Waverly continued. Maybe she could trust Nicole with a bit more. “My parents were planning on naming me Welcome, but my sister made sure they didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Welcome? I’m glad your sister prevented that disaster,” Nicole laughed a little.</p>
<p>“Me too. She always looked out for me. Until…” Waverly trailed off.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Nicole looked down. She seemed ashamed for even bringing it up.</p>
<p>“She’s not dead,” Waverly quickly spoke up. “At least I don’t think she is. She just left one day. She never really fit in where we lived, and daddy was an abusive drunk. One day she just packed up her stuff and left. I’ve always wondered why she didn’t take me with her. My oldest sister, Willa, followed a year later, I don’t know why she left though. Daddy never hit her, and the town didn’t hate her either.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry they left you. It really sucks right?”</p>
<p>“You have a sibling?” Waverly was surprised, Nicole hadn’t mentioned a sibling in her little intro. But Waverly guessed that Nicole might not want to talk about it considering it sounded like they left.</p>
<p>“My older brother, Nathan. He died when I was 16. He was 18. There was a problem on our border with the Kingdom of Adesea, just some bandits. He went with some soldiers and never came back.” Nicole was tearing up a little, but quickly shook herself out of it when she was finished talking. “Sorry, you were telling me about you, and I made it about me.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Waverly quickly answered. She didn’t want Nicole to think she couldn’t talk about herself. “We are trying to get to know each other, right? It’s not just about me.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Nicole nodded her head. “You’re right. Where do you come from?” Nicole obviously didn’t want to talk about herself anymore and Waverly was okay with that.</p>
<p>“I’m from a super small town in the Kingdom of Purgatory. Just a bunch of farms and ranches.”</p>
<p>“Sounds really pretty.”</p>
<p>“It is. I used to love to sit on top of this hill. You could oversee the Tate ranch. They had the largest ranch around with all these cows and goats and sheep. It was nice to just relax up there and forget about everything else. I would take one of my books up there and just read for hours if I could get away with it.”</p>
<p>“That sounds really nice. You like to read?”</p>
<p>“I love to read. I couldn’t have a lot of books. Actually, if daddy found any he would smack me around and then burn them. But Wynonna would steal some for me. She even made this little hiding space under the floorboards of our room.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome to read any of the books in my bookcase.” Nicole motioned to the bookcase that was right behind Waverly. “Plus, we have a whole library. You can read any of those books too once you can get out of here safely.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Waverly sounded nervous. This sounded like a dream. An entire library and she could read any of the books in it. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, only to be disappointed later.</p>
<p>“Of course, just go in an grab them. Though I would recommend taking one at a time. Patty doesn’t really like it when we take too many at once. Also, if anyone gives you any grief just let me know and I’ll make sure they understand that I said you could.” Waverly smiled. Now she was starting to get excited, but she wouldn’t get too excited until she actually took out her first book.</p>
<p>“Thank you, that sounds amazing.” Nicole and Waverly continued back and forth, telling little tidbits of information. Waverly didn’t realize that she went from curled in on herself and turned away from Nicole, to facing the redhead and leaning towards her. She felt so much more comfortable with her and found that she actually liked her a lot. She just had one burning question. Something that didn’t seem to make any sense. But she was also nervous to ask her. While she was a lot more comfortable with Nicole, the fact remained that her safety was dependent of her. So, if she asked something too personal or offensive, maybe Nicole would get upset and all that protection would be gone. But they had talked about serious stuff. Nicole had told her about her brother, and she had told Nicole that daddy liked to smack her around. However, Nicole had more volunteered the information about her brother. Waverly hadn’t asked. But maybe Nicole would be okay with her asking. Waverly decided to just suck it up and ask.</p>
<p>“Why are you so different from your father?” Nicole immediately froze and Waverly instantly regretted the question. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that. It’s just you’re so nice and caring—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Nicole interrupted her. “I’ll answer, it’s just a long story. How much do you know about red wolves?”</p>
<p>“Only bedtime stories to be honest. They’re crazy strong and fast and can be really violent. The adults in my town would tell stories about red wolves taking naughty kids from their beds in the middle of the night…” Waverly trailed off as she remembered the redhead next to her, “and you are one of them. Sorry.” She looked at Nicole sheepishly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Nicole smiled. “That is the common consensus, and to a degree it’s true. Red wolves are stronger and faster than normal wolves. But just like everyone else there are good red wolves and bad ones. There’s just one more thing that not many people know about red wolves. They are extremely connected to their mates. We don’t have soulmates or anything like that. But when a red wolf chooses a mate, that is their mate for life. They are completely devoted to that one person, plus any pups that they have. That is usually when you get those stories of red wolves freaking out and killing a bunch of people, it’s because something happened to their mate.”</p>
<p>“Where’s your mother, Nicole?” Waverly asked quietly as what Nicole was trying to say dawned on her.</p>
<p>“My father wasn’t always like this. He was a great father, and an amazing king.” Nicole started gazing out the window wistfully. As though she could see the memories going through her head. “He cared about people and worked really hard to protect his citizens. He was also really hands on with Nathan and me. Nathan was his heir, but he also always included me whenever he was teaching Nathan. He said that even though Nathan was going to be head alpha, it was important that I knew these things too, in order to just be a good alpha in general. I guess it was a good thing he did that considering what happened with Nathan. He was good. And then Nathan died.” Nicole started tearing up again and looked down, quickly wiping her face. Waverly was starting to feel cold. “When we got word that Nathan was dead, my father decided that whatever was going on down there needed a lot more attention. He decided that he would go personally with a large portion of our army to squash those bandits. It made sense what he was saying, but he was also thinking more emotionally. I think he wanted to make a statement. He wanted to kill those who had killed his son personally. So, he left. Only, it turned out that there was this small group that didn’t like my father, and we just gave them the perfect opportunity. With less than half the guard still at the castle we were severely underdefended, and they decided to hit my father where it would hurt. His legacy. Their plan was to infiltrate the castle during the night and kill me and my mother. That way my father would have no line for the crown to go to, and no mate to try and make a new one. I had decided to do some late-night training, trying to work out my anger at my brother’s death. So, when the assassins went to my room I wasn’t there, and when they did find me, I already had a sword in my hand. My mother wasn’t so lucky. The guards raised the alarm when they found a dead guard. When I heard it I ran towards my mother’s room and helped them go after the intruders. All the assassins were killed, but my mother was already dead. They sent word to my father and he immediately returned. But he came back different. He was cruel and cold. He no longer cared about protecting anyone or improving the kingdom. He turned into what he is now. A man who only wants to inflict pain on someone. No matter how innocent they are. It’s not an excuse, he is a bad man now. But while your question isn’t wrong it isn’t exactly right either. I am exactly like my father, but I’m like the man he was before.” Waverly didn’t know what to do with that information. She had only seen King Marcus once, and it was hard to imagine him as the nice warm man Nicole painted him to be. She also couldn’t excuse his behavior based on what he had been through. Everyone loses people, even those in power. That wasn’t a reason to start hurting others. She decided to say something that was safe.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you lost your mother like that.” Waverly said it very quietly, still processing everything Nicole just told her.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nicole wiped her face and looked up at Waverly. She had obviously been crying. “Like I said, it’s not an excuse. He shouldn’t be ignoring the kingdom’s problems, and he definitely shouldn’t be hurting all those innocent women. I just want you to understand.” Nicole looked so earnestly at Waverly, as though she was begging Waverly to understand something. Waverly just wasn’t sure what that something is.</p>
<p>“I understand that your family has been through a lot.”</p>
<p>“No, I want you to understand that when I become head alpha, I’m gonna be nothing like this imposter that has taken over my father. I am going to be the leader that my mother and father raised me to be. I call him my father because technically he is. And it’s not like he’s been possessed by anyone or anything. But in my head that man is not my dad. My dad died the same night my mother did.” Nicole seemed to be getting more frustrated the more she spoke. “When I see my father in my mind, I don’t see that man who sits on his throne doing nothing and then grabs a girl he wants from his so-called harem and rapes her all night long.” Nicole took a deep breath. She put her head in her hands for a few seconds before looking back desperately at Waverly. “When I think of my father, I think of the man who would spar with me in the afternoon, before he even got his work done just so he could spend time with me. Only to hear my mother scolding him the following morning for working too late into the night. I remember the man who would tuck me and my brother in at night despite the fact we had a governess whose sole job was to take care of us. I remember the man who scolded Nathan for punching a noble’s son in the face because he said that I looked fuckable, saying that Nathan needed to use his words and not his fists. That’s my father. Not that monster down the hall.”</p>
<p>Waverly started to realize what Nicole was afraid of. Nicole was worried that Waverly thought that she would turn into her father. That Nicole would become this monster that used women like pieces of furniture. Maybe Nicole had this fear herself.</p>
<p>“I understand. Your father sounded like an amazing man. I’m sorry you lost him.” It felt weird to say out loud, but Waverly saw she had said the right thing when Nicole immediately relaxed.</p>
<p>“He’s who I want to be when I am Queen. The man who cared and protected. I want to make so many changes in this kingdom, but I’m not ready yet.”</p>
<p>“Not ready to be head alpha?” Waverly was confused. She hadn’t known Nicole very long, but she definitely thought Nicole would be a better leader than her father.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not ready to kill him yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly and Nicole continue their conversation and Waverly tries some new food</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be the first to admit that the beginning of this story is very Romeo and Juliet in how quickly they trust each other and gain feelings for each other. But later chapters have a longer time jump then a night or a couple hours, and I have at least one chapter that's just some fluff between them. This one definitely has fluff but also has story.</p>
<p>I know Waverly is a cannon vegan but this story is a Medieval AU, so Waverly will be very freely eating meat and dairy products.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly was frozen. Nicole had just said that she was going to kill her father. Nicole didn’t seem like a murderer. Now Waverly felt like she didn’t know Nicole at all. Had she made the right decision trusting Nicole? Now that she knew she was willing to kill someone? Even her eyes looked harder as Waverly looked at them. They were no longer the warm eyes that Waverly had always seen before. They were harsher, more distant.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to kill him.” Nicole continued when Waverly didn’t say anything after a while. “I just don’t know what else to do. I don’t know when he is going to die. Can my kingdom really wait that long? Can the innocent people struggling because my father doesn’t care? Or the women trapped in his harem? Or the innocent women that he will inevitably buy for himself? Did you know that slavery is technically illegal in the Kingdom of Cadien? It’s a law that my father wrote himself before I was born. How much longer can we wait for him to die naturally? So, I decided a little while ago that my only path is to challenge him myself. I’ve been training extra hard, trying to make myself ready to be absolutely sure I can beat him. Because if I lose, then I’m dead. Then Cadien will go to someone of my father’s choosing. Someone like him.” Waverly took a closer look at Nicole. She seemed resigned in her decision. She wasn’t happy or excited. She was sad. Waverly started to feel a lot better. She had been right about Nicole. She was a good person, just in a bad situation.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Waverly said, a little surprised that she meant it. “I don’t like the idea of killing someone, but you’re right. Other people shouldn’t suffer.” Waverly nodded her head, becoming more and more comfortable with it as she thought about it more. Waverly and Nicole just sat in silence, absorbing the intense conversation they just had. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Nicole quickly wiped her face, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, before answering.</p>
<p>“Enter,” Nicole stated with a strong confident voice. Chrissy walked in with a couple of dresses in her arms. There was another servant following her, rolling in a table with trays of food on it.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Chrissy asked. She looked between Waverly and Nicole. Waverly guessed they both looked off and that Chrissy could feel the tension that probably still filled the room. Nicole turned to Waverly, silently asking what she thought. Waverly nodded her head, telling Nicole that she was okay.</p>
<p>“Yes, everything is fine. Is that lunch?” Chrissy slowly nodded her head at Nicole’s answer, she could tell that something had happened between the time that she had left that morning and now. She turned to the woman who had brought lunch in.</p>
<p>“Thanks Stephanie, I can take it from here.” The woman looked annoyed at being sent away but nodded her head and left. “Lunch is served.” Chrissy removed the covers over the trays revealing more food than Waverly had ever seen in her life. There were sandwiches, cooked meat, fresh fruit, a bunch of different cooked vegetables. Waverly could only stare as Nicole stood up and grabbed a sandwich from the top of the pile. Waverly didn’t think any of this food was for her. Obviously, this food was just for Nicole, the royal. Her lunch would be a bowl of porridge that Chrissy would bring out any second. Or maybe she didn’t get any lunch at all. That would be fine, she was used to that. She would have to wait until dinner. Nicole turned and looked at Waverly confused.</p>
<p>“Do you want some lunch? I don’t want to force you to eat anything, but I told Chrissy to bring a whole bunch of different things so you would have something you like.”</p>
<p>“I can eat that?” Waverly hadn’t meant to say that. But it was out there now. Nicole looked surprised while Chrissy snickered in the background as she was placing the dresses she had been holding on the bed.</p>
<p>“O-Of course you can,” Nicole stammered. “Do you not like any of this? I can ask the chef to make something else. Just tell me—”</p>
<p>“No! That’s not what I meant! I just thought this was royal food, and I wasn’t supposed to eat it.” Nicole immediately relaxed.</p>
<p>“Well I am telling you that you can eat this. Whatever you want.” Waverly walked up to the trays of food and picked up an apple. That was something she recognized. “Is that all you want? You can eat other things.”</p>
<p>“I’m just not sure what I like. I’ve never eaten more than half this stuff.”</p>
<p>“Just try something. If you don’t like it that’s okay, then you know. You’ll never know what you like unless you try it.” Waverly looked back at the food. It all looked good; she couldn’t decide what she wanted to try first. She decided that the same kind of sandwich that Nicole was eating might be a good place to start, she reached for it. It had a couple slices of a meat that she didn’t recognize, and some lettuce and a thick white sauce she had never seen before. There were also some green disks in there.</p>
<p>“That’s a turkey sandwich, it’s my favorite. It has some sliced turkey, lettuce, mayonnaise, and pickles. But I always take the pickles out.” Waverly looked and sure enough two of the green disks were sitting on the tray.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask the chef to leave them off?”</p>
<p>“I usually do, but everyone else says that the pickles make them better so I thought that maybe you would prefer the sandwich with them.” Nicole sheepishly looked down at her feet. It made Waverly feel nice that the alpha seemed to care so much about giving her something she would like. Waverly took a bite and that sandwich was the best thing she had ever eaten in her life.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing!”</p>
<p>“Really? You like it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! But you’re wrong, those pickles are delicious.” Nicole pouted for a few seconds before smiling again. <em>She’s cute when she pouts. Wait. What?</em> Why had Waverly thought that? Nicole had been nice to her, but that didn’t mean she should like her like that. Right? The whole reason she was in this place was because technically Nicole had bought her. But, on the other hand, Nicole had bought her to protect her. Nicole was nice. The idea of being attracted to her still felt weird though. She realized that Nicole was looking at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“Sorry?”</p>
<p>“I just asked if you wanted to try this one too.” Waverly looked down and Nicole had a different sandwich in her hand. She took it from Nicole to inspect it. It looked a lot simpler than the other one, but what it did have in it she didn’t recognize. There was a brown paste and a red one too. She must have looked really confused because Nicole told her what it was. “It’s a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”</p>
<p>“Peanut butter? Jelly?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we get these things called peanuts from a couple kingdoms in the east. They’re really good by themselves, but the cooks grind them up and add some salt and honey to it and it creates this brown paste called peanut butter. And then they take a bunch of berries from our farms and mash them up and cook them and it makes jelly. It’s really good, I promise.” Waverly took a bite, and this sandwich was better than the first if that’s even possible. She moaned extremely loudly and immediately blushed. Nicole started laughing, which only made Waverly even redder.</p>
<p>“This is the most delicious thing I have ever eaten.” Nicole continued laughing.</p>
<p>“I could tell. I’m glad you like it this much.”</p>
<p>“It’s just so amazing. Especially this peanut butter. You could put this on anything and it would make it delicious, you could even put this in soup!”</p>
<p>“Please don’t,” Nicole cringed at Waverly’s weird recipe. “I mean, I want you to eat anything you want, but I’m begging you to not put peanut butter in soup.” This time Waverly started laughing.</p>
<p>“If I can interrupt this peanut butter fest.” Both Waverly and Nicole startled. They had completely forgotten that Chrissy was still in the room. Waverly was back to blushing. She was embarrassed that Chrissy had seen her weird discovery into new food, especially the peanut butter.</p>
<p>“Sorry Chrissy,” Nicole was laughing, but was obviously trying to play off her own blush. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Well, Kevin was able to change a couple dresses they had already started so that Waverly could have something to wear immediately that wouldn’t trip her like any of your clothes,” Chrissy joked. Nicole groaned and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that I’m so tall! I obviously made a mistake when picking and choosing what I would look like as an infant. Next time I’ll choose more wisely.”</p>
<p>“See that you do,” Chrissy answered. “Anyways, here they are.” Chrissy gestured to the two dresses on the bed. Waverly thought they were very pretty. One was red with silver accents while the other was green with gold accents. “They said that they should be finished with the rest by the end of the week, including the pants and shirt.” Chrissy winked at Waverly who lit up. She was getting pants and a shirt. She could choose what she wanted to wear without anyone hurting her, especially her daddy.</p>
<p>“Pants?” Nicole asked and Waverly’s heart immediately sunk. If Nicole only wanted her to wear dresses then she wouldn’t really have a choice. Nicole was her protector here. What she said goes.</p>
<p>“Waverly decided that she might want to try out pants and a shirt instead of only dresses.”</p>
<p>“That’s cool,” Waverly looked at Nicole, her heart starting to lift again. “You’d probably look nice in pants and a shirt.”</p>
<p>“You’re okay with it?” Waverly asked. “With me wearing that?” Nicole looked saddened by her question.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m okay with it. I really wouldn’t be the person to judge a decision like that.” Nicole held her arms open and gestured towards the shirt and pants she was currently wearing. “Plus, it doesn’t matter what I want. You’re able to choose what you want to wear.”</p>
<p>“It’s just, my daddy hated whenever I said I wanted to wear them. He said because I was an omega I should only wear dresses. And you are kind of in charge here, you know. I need your protection and you don’t exactly need anything--”</p>
<p>“But it’s still your life.” Nicole interrupted. “I may be your protector, but I would never tell you who you are or who you should be. I may ask you to do something, but it would only be for your protection not because it’s something I like or don’t like.” Waverly could see the truth in Nicole’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she breathed out. “Then I want to have a shirt and pants outfit.”</p>
<p>“And I think that sounds great,” Nicole nodded.</p>
<p>“I also have something else for you.” Chrissy spoke up. She brought her hand out from behind her back and showed a necklace with a gold medallion on it. It was the same necklace as the one around Chrissy’s neck, except in gold instead of silver.</p>
<p>“Mattie finished it!” Nicole exclaimed. She immediately took the necklace from Chrissy and began inspecting it. “It’s perfect. I can’t believe she got it done that quickly.”</p>
<p>“You told her you needed it quick and you know how good she is. How are you surprised?”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Chrissy. I forgot.” Nicole nodded still looking at the necklace. She walked to Waverly. “Me putting this necklace on you means that you are under my protection. No one in this castle or kingdom will be allowed to touch you. Okay?” Waverly nodded and Nicole put it over her head. Waverly pulled her hair over the chain so it rested more comfortably around her neck and the looked at the medallion again. It was the same design as the one on Chrissy’s, a wolf howling at a flame. She was amazed at the level of detail in the both the wolf and the flame; and the backdrop of the woods and the ground the wolf stood on was beautiful as well, all surrounded by the shape of a shield.</p>
<p>“It’s the Haught coat of arms,” Nicole said. “I know it’s not exactly standard for a coat of arms. But we Haughts don’t like to be normal.” Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s smirk.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful, thank you for giving this to me and protecting me.” Waverly turned to Chrissy. “And tell Mattie thank you from me as well, please.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Chrissy nodded. “Now that you have the necklace and some new dresses, are you up for a tour around the castle?” The idea of leaving this room that seemed to be the safest place she had been in in a long time was nerve-racking. However, she also really wanted to go outside. She’d gone from the back of a stuffy musky wagon to the inside of a castle. She wanted some fresh air. If Nicole was with her maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Nicole would protect her.</p>
<p>“Would you come with me?” Waverly asked Nicole. Nicole looked surprised at the question, but quickly answered.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I mean, I will if you want me to. I just don’t want you to think that I have to be with you. If you only want Chrissy with you that’s fine, and that necklace will make sure you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I understand, and if you don’t want to go then you don’t have to. I’m just a little nervous to be out there. I know that technically this necklace protects me and I’m sure Chrissy can hold her own, but I would feel better if you were beside me. But I also really really want to go outside, so if you can’t that’s okay too.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m happy to show you around. Chrissy can help you get dressed, and then we can go.” Waverly nodded and turned to Chrissy.</p>
<p>“Okay then, which dress?” Waverly shrugged her shoulders, so Chrissy just picked up the green one and they walked into the bathroom. Chrissy helped Waverly get changed. When they both walked back out Nicole looked a little nervous, turning the ring on her pointer finger, but immediately smiled when she saw Waverly.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Despite the fear of the people outside that door, she was still excited about finally not being confined to one space. Sure, she didn’t think she was allowed to leave the castle, but this castle was probably larger than her hometown. She knew Nicole would keep her safe.  That didn’t mean she wasn’t nervous; she was definitely nervous. And scared. She took a deep breath as Nicole opened the door and walked outside. She followed her after a couple seconds and walked back into the corridor that she had last walked through less than a day ago. It felt like that had been a lifetime ago. She walked up to Nicole’s side and they started walking down the hall. Waverly could tell that Nicole was trying not to touch her, to give her some space. Probably trying not to crowd her. She also seemed really tense. As though she was afraid to make a wrong move. Either towards Waverly or doing something that might make someone else figure out that Nicole really hadn’t done anything to her. Waverly decided to trust Nicole a little bit more once again. She took Nicole’s arm and put it around her waist.</p>
<p>“Need to make it look like I belong to you,” Waverly whispered. Nicole looked nervous for a second, but she must have seen something in Waverly’s eyes because then she relaxed and nodded her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bedtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly figure out sleeping arrangements</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little short, but this chapter and the next one are basically fluff and Wayhaught feelings growing before we get back to actual plot. You know how they say the calm before the storm...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole and Waverly had returned to the room just before dinner. Nicole had shown Waverly all over the castle and the castle grounds. The library had been a highlight. Waverly had beamed at all the books that were in one room. They spent almost an hour in that room alone. Another highlight had been the stables. Not only was it outside, but Waverly loved animals so it was nice to see to horses too. Waverly had met Nicole’s horse, Calamity Jane. Nicole was pleasantly surprised how much CJ liked Waverly. The whole reason CJ was her horse was because the mare wouldn’t stand to let anyone else ride her. Only a select few stable hands could take care of her, anyone else who tried to get near her was immediately bit and/or kicked.  When they had arrived at the stables Nicole had tried to warn the brunette, but she walked right up to the horse and started petting her. Instead of the quick nip that usually accompanied such an action she was greeted to CJ rubbing her head against Waverly’s hand. CJ really seemed to enjoy Waverly’s company, so much that when they tried to walk away CJ started angrily kicking her stall door. They went back three times before deciding that she would never be satisfied and they just needed to walk away. Nicole had to eat in the main dining room with the other nobles and her father for dinner. But Chrissy brought a substantial meal to the bedroom so that Waverly could eat.</p>
<p>Nicole looked exhausted when she got back to the room. She yawned and then flopped into the armchair closest to the door. Waverly realized then that she wasn’t sure if Nicole had slept at all last night. Nicole had probably been up all night faking her rape for the guards outside, then she was nice enough to show Waverly all over the castle. No wonder she was so tired. Waverly slowly approached Nicole; she didn’t want to scare her. She kneeled in front of the alpha and lightly tapped her knee. Nicole shot upright in the chair.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Waverly apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought that you wouldn’t want to fall asleep in a chair.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” Nicole sighed. “I’m planning on sleeping here anyways, but you’re right I should change into some night clothes.” Nicole started to stand up but Waverly pushed on her knee so she couldn’t go up all the way and fell back into the chair instead.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you’re sleeping here?”</p>
<p>“I mean that I’m sleeping here. Or in the window seat, I haven’t decided yet.”</p>
<p>“Do we not have to fake like last night?” Nicole’s eyes widened as she realized why Waverly was confused.</p>
<p>“Oh! No, we don’t. Nedley oversees the soldier’s postings. Usually he posts guards that are more loyal to him and me than my father. But last night happened to be a night where that wasn’t the case. Thinking back on it, every night my father brings in new women for sale guards who are more loyal to him are posted. In fact, it’s always the soldiers that usually guard my father’s room. That’s probably on purpose, I can’t believe I never noticed that before!”</p>
<p>“Nicole!” Waverly wanted Nicole to get back to her original question.</p>
<p>“Sorry, as I was saying the guards posted tonight and most nights are ones who would lie to my father. We’re okay.</p>
<p>“How can soldiers be more loyal to you than the king? I mean, your father doesn’t seem like the kind of person to allow that.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he wouldn’t, if he knew. There aren’t any soldiers who say out loud that they are loyal to me and not him. They would be dead if they said that. Just like none of the servants say out loud that I’m not as violent or cruel as my father. But there are whispers and gossip. So Nedley knows who is loyal to my father, and who we can trust.”</p>
<p>“Then what is the point of presenting this macho alpha persona in front of the king?”</p>
<p>“My father knows I am not exactly like him. He hopes that as time goes on, I’ll start to enjoy his way of life better and will become more like he is now. He thinks that me taking you is a step in that direction.” Shivers go down Waverly’s back at that thought. “I mean think about the night you met me. I was talking with Nedley, separated from the other nobles. I didn’t present the same way as my father and the alphas who agree with him. They know I think differently, but they also think I’m loyal. That’s why they haven’t killed me.” Waverly realized that Nicole was right. Nothing that Nicole did in front of her father that night suggested that she was like him. She had even stated that she was agreeing to do something he had be pushing her to do.</p>
<p>“So, we’re good tonight?”</p>
<p>“We’re good tonight, and most nights.” Nicole smiled. “I’ll tell you if we need to put on another show.”</p>
<p>“If we’re good tonight you also know that there is a very big bed in the middle of your room. Right there in fact.” Waverly pointed behind her to the giant blue bed. Nicole chuckled before getting serious and nervous. She was fidgeting with the ring on her pointer finger.</p>
<p>“I know that’s there, but I thought you might want to sleep in it.” Waverly looked at Nicole in shock. “You’re the one whose life had been upended. I’m fine sleeping here or in the window. I’ve slept in the window before, it’s really not that uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Nicole,” Waverly finally snapped out of it. “I can’t kick you out of your bed.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t kicking me out. I’m offering it.” Nicole insisted. “Either you are sleeping in the bed or no one is.” Waverly was frozen. She didn’t know how to answer that. The redhead seemed really committed to not letting her sleep somewhere else.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I just feel bad that I’m kicking you out.”</p>
<p>“Except I just told you that you aren’t. Please Waverly.” Nicole was pleading with her to take the bed. Waverly had to admit the bed looked really comfortable. She had been too nervous to sit on it while Nicole was away, but she had been tempted.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll sleep on the bed.” Waverly finally relented. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief and stood up pulling Waverly up with her by the hand.</p>
<p>“Great! Now I need to get changed and you do too.” Nicole went back to the dresser and pulled out two nightgowns. “Do you want to change in the bathroom, and I’ll change in here? Or the other way around?”</p>
<p>“I can change in the bathroom.” Nicole nodded and handed her one of the nightgowns. Waverly walked to the bathroom and changed. By the time she walked back in Nicole was changed as well and lying on the cushion in the window with a blanket over her. Nicole must have blown out the candles as the only light now was from the fireplace. “Goodnight Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Waverly.” Waverly quickly went to the bed and under the covers. She sunk into the bed; the mattress was so soft. The sheets and blankets were incredibly soft as well. She had never felt so comfortable in all her life. She was warm too. She thought the blankets that were draped over her last night were warm, but this was a whole other level. This was the first night she went to bed and didn’t feel cold. She laid her head on one of the pillows and she felt like she was in heaven now, she must be. The more comfortable she felt the more guilty she felt. This was Nicole’s bed. Nicole’s super comfortable, super warm bed. Nicole should be sleeping in this bed.</p>
<p>“Nicole?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Waverly wasn’t sure exactly what she should say. She knew she felt bad that Nicole wasn’t sleeping in her own bed, but Nicole had already been very insistent that Waverly would be sleeping in that bed. She was sure that she hadn’t changed her mind now. There looked to be only one possibility then.</p>
<p>“What if we both sleep in the bed?”</p>
<p>“What?” Nicole sounded shocked as she sat up while Waverly stayed laying down, too nervous to look at her.</p>
<p>“I just feel guilty about you not sleeping in your own bed. I know you said it’s okay, but I still feel weird about it. So, I was just thinking that this bed is really really big, so it would be okay if we share it.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to feel guilty Waverly. I really am okay here.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I do.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure you’re okay with that? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“You won’t.” Waverly sat up now, looking into Nicole’s eyes so she could see how okay with this she was. “Please, just come sleep in your own bed.” Nicole looked at her for a couple minutes before slowly getting up and walking over to the bed.</p>
<p>“If you change your mind just tell me. I’m okay going back.”</p>
<p>“I won’t change my mind.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, Waverly. That traps you if you really do change your mind. Just promise me you will tell me.” Waverly could see how important this was to Nicole, so she nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Okay, I promise.” Nicole nodded her head and climbed under the covers. They were facing each other but weren’t too close. Nicole purposefully giving Waverly her space.</p>
<p>“Do you want these blankets, Waverly? I usually overheat a bit with them. If you want them, I’ll just give you my side of them. Then you can decide how you want to arrange them. Plus, it’s only really the duvet that’s the problem.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take the duvet then.” Waverly whispered. Nicole nodded and moved it over to her side of the bed before lying down again. Waverly was surprised. Nicole was willing to give up her bed, now she was giving her the blankets. Nicole had said that she overheats, but it just feels like the alpha is giving her so much. Nicole yawned and closed her eyes before Waverly suddenly remembered something she had wanted to say. “I’m sorry that you’re so tired. You stayed up all night, and then showed me around the castle. If you’re too tired for something you should just tell me. I’ll understand.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t stay up all night.” Nicole chuckled her eyes still closed. “I definitely stayed up later than I usually do, but after a while I went to sleep in this bed. I would have put you in the bed and slept in the window, but I had promised you that I wouldn’t touch you, so I left you in the chair.”</p>
<p>“You still must have been too tired to show me around.”</p>
<p>“Waverly,” Nicole opened her eyes and look right at Waverly. “I was fine, and I was happy to show you around. That was probably the highlight of my day. If Chrissy had showed you around then she would have gotten to see CJ fall in love with you; then when she would have tried to tell me, and I wouldn’t have believed her.” Nicole and Waverly chuckled at the memory of CJ paying more attention to Waverly than Nicole. “I’m honestly more exhausted by my dinner with my father.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you are okay. I’m okay. Can we please go to sleep now? Cause I’m a little tired.” Nicole said with a smile so Waverly would know that she wasn’t really upset. Waverly nodded and finally closed her eyes. Falling into the best sleep she had had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Going For a Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly and Nicole take a trip outdoors</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! The plan was for me to only post one chapter each on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and that is still very much the plan. But when I posted Chapter 6 I realized the thing that I wrote in that chapter's notes. Chapters 6 and 7 are basically just fluff and then Chapter 8 we jump back into plot. So I decided to finish this week up with all the fluff and then next week Chapters 8, 9, and 10 will be posted. And I like those three chapters together better than 7, 8, and 9.</p>
<p>Also I know what the title sounds like, but if you are thinking dirty thoughts then just know that this is not that chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning it was a smell that woke Waverly up. It smelled like cooked meat and eggs and a million other delicious smells she couldn’t identify. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered that she was in Nicole’s bed. Her ridiculously comfortable bed. She really did not want to get up, she was warm and safe in the little cocoon she had made for herself last night. But those smells were amazing. After a few minutes she decided to at least sit up and see what they were. She found that there was an array of food, just like there had been for lunch yesterday. Only the food was different.</p>
<p>“Good morning” Waverly turned towards the voice and saw Nicole walking out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day. “Did you sleep okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you?” Nicole nodded her head and walked over to the food.</p>
<p>“I slept great,” The redhead answered as she picked up a piece of toast and grabbed some butter to schmear on top. She gestured to the table, “would you like some breakfast?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Waverly begrudgingly got out from under the blankets and walked over to Nicole and the food.</p>
<p>“You’re very talkative in the morning, huh?” Nicole chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m a bit slow to fully wake up. Plus, I think my brain is still processing that I’m actually here.” Nicole looked down guiltily, shuffling her toe into the carpet and spinning the ring on her finger while still holding the piece of toast. Waverly quickly spoke up, wanting to get rid of that glum look as soon as possible. “I mean that in a good way!” Nicole looked up with wide eyes, obviously surprised.</p>
<p>“Really? You’re happy to basically be a prisoner?”</p>
<p>“I told you before Nicole, my daddy wasn’t a nice man. I was almost a prisoner in his house as well. Not to mention that the alternative of being here with you would probably be ten times worse considering how we met.” Nicole nodded but still seemed unsure.</p>
<p>“If you say so. I just feel like you deserve a lot better than what you got.”</p>
<p>“How would you know what I deserve?” The omega spoke with false annoyance.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. You’re completely right. I just met you a couple days ago. And I know we talked a lot yesterday, and I told you a lot of things about myself that I haven’t told anyone, but that doesn’t mean that—” Nicole stopped talking when Waverly couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. She just stared at the omega in shock and confusion.</p>
<p>“I was kidding Nicole.” Nicole’s entire body immediately relaxed, calmer now that she realized that she hadn’t offended Waverly like she had thought. “I think it’s sweet that you think I deserve more.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you let me freak out like that?” Nicole smiled to show that she wasn’t really upset.</p>
<p>“Because it was hilarious.” Nicole balked at Waverly very intentionally messing with her. “Plus, you’re kind of cute when you ramble.” Nicole went from laughing to blushing in less than a second. She was right back to staring at her feet in embarrassment. Waverly couldn’t believe that had come out of her mouth. She had definitely been thinking it, but she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. She decided to turn her attention back to breakfast. “So, what would you recommend for a country girl like me?” Nicole cleared her throat and went along with Waverly’s change of subject.</p>
<p>“Bacon and scrambled eggs if you want to keep it simple. There’s also fried eggs, scones, toast, sausage.” Nicole pointed at every thing as she named it. Waverly immediately went for the thing Nicole called bacon, that was giving off the best smell. She took a bite and moaned loudly. <em>Damnit.</em> Waverly thought, this was supposed to steer the attention away from her embarrassment, not make it worse. “Do you always do that when you try new food?” Nicole asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“It’s your fault for giving me food that’s so good.”</p>
<p>“I’ll accept that. So, what do you want to do today?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean what are your plans?” Nicole grabbed another piece of toast, this time adding a little bit of scrambled eggs to the top.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I figured you would tell me.”</p>
<p>“Well…” Nicole looked up trying to think of her schedule for the day. “I have to work in the afternoon. If I put it off any longer, I’m going to be buried for days.”</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Nicole. You never said that you were putting off work.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did.”</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh… I told Chrissy. But Chrissy also said I could put it off. Which is true, to an extent. Technically I could pawn all my work off on someone else, but I don’t want to be that kind of heir or Queen.”</p>
<p>“Of course you don’t. You should go to work, I’m sure I can figure out something to do in this room.”</p>
<p>“No, no, no I want to spend time with you. I enjoy it. So, if you want to spend time with me, then I can take the morning off.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m positive.” Waverly searched Nicole’s face for any indication of deceit. When she didn’t find any she quickly agreed.</p>
<p>“Okay then, I’d love to spend the morning with you.” Nicole’s face lit up. She probably didn’t think Waverly would want to be with her at all, so her spending time with Nicole when she didn’t have to felt amazing.</p>
<p>“Great! What do you want to do during our morning together?”</p>
<p>“Nicole, I just saw the castle yesterday. I really couldn’t tell you what I want to do.”</p>
<p>“Would you want to go riding together?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never ridden a horse.”</p>
<p>“Never?” Nicole was shocked. Waverly sighed and went to sit down on the bed as she ate an apple she grabbed from the array.</p>
<p>“Never. Remember? Small town omega with a drunk father who thought I was worth less than his couch. I probably could have had someone to teach me, but I also had to try and make money as a server at the town bar. I didn’t have a lot of free time.”</p>
<p>“Would you want to learn?”</p>
<p>“You mean, you would teach me?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I could. I was thinking more along the line of Billy teaching you. He’s in charge of the stables and taught me how to ride. He’d be a lot better at it than me, and he’s really nice too.”</p>
<p>“Would your father be okay with that? I mean wouldn’t it be a little weird for you to be allowing me to learn riding?”</p>
<p>“I would be surprised if he noticed. And if he did notice I would just say that I was grooming you to be my main woman. The one that I would take to parties and stuff. Which would mean you would have to learn how to be noble and everything.” Well that certainly didn’t sit well with Waverly. It felt too close to what might actually be happening.</p>
<p>“Is that what this is? Are you grooming me to be your mate?” Nicole immediately stood upright, a bewildered look on her face.</p>
<p>“Of course not! I would never do that.”</p>
<p>“Well what’s the plan for later? Are we just going to keep pretending that you’re breaking me in until you become Queen? And then what? Am I supposed to become your mate or something?”</p>
<p>“No! I wouldn’t do that! Especially not to you!” Waverly froze. She stared right at Nicole, unsure what to do with that last sentence. <em>Does that mean she likes me? What does it matter if she does when I don’t like her? Except you do like her, you idiot. I’ve known her for two days; I can’t like her. Except you DO like her.</em> Waverly’s thoughts were spinning around in her head she almost missed what Nicole said next. “I would never ask you to be something you’re not.” Her head was down with her bright red hair covering her face so Waverly couldn’t see her eyes. Waverly was grateful for that because she was sure that the alpha’s eyes would be swirling with pain.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Nicole looked up, and Waverly was right. While there were no tears it was obvious that Nicole was holding them back. “I shouldn’t have accused you like that. You’ve been nothing but nice to me, and tried to take care of me… I shouldn’t have said any of that.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Nicole quickly wiped her face, trying to get rid of the tears that hadn’t even fallen yet.</p>
<p>“It’s not. But thanks for saying so.” Nicole nodded and, in an effort to forget the whole thing, decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>“So, you want those riding lessons?” Waverly smiled a little at how Nicole was trying to get their mood back to where it had been before.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll let Billy know. I’ll also let Kevin know that they need to make you some riding clothes. Though I guess that means we can’t go riding until you learn.”</p>
<p>“We could go as long as we only use CJ.”</p>
<p>“You, sure? We’d have to share a saddle and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Nicole was back to looking down in shame and twisting the ring, Waverly felt the guilt wash over her. How could she accuse Nicole of trying to force her to do something like that? Nicole had never forced her to do anything since the moment they met, and she’d had a lot of opportunities to do so. That easy vibe they had going this morning was gone. Nicole was back to second guessing everything. Trying her best to never make Waverly feel uneasy. Waverly needed to fix this.</p>
<p>“I’m sure. I’m okay to ride CJ. Plus, you said that riding is one of your favorite things to do, right? I’d like to see if you’re actually any good at it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m amazing,” Nicole chuckled. “When CJ and I ride together we are like one.”</p>
<p>“Well then, we better get going.” Waverly quickly finished her breakfast and got dressed. The two of them managed to get to the stables without anyone stopping Nicole for a chat or leering at Waverly. CJ was quickly tacked, and they were on their way. Nicole was up on the saddle with Waverly behind her, her arms around Nicole’s waist. At first the redhead was a little tense when Waverly wrapped her arms around her, but as the ride went on she started to relax. Nicole was right, she was a very good rider. While they didn’t do anything faster than a trot Nicole had complete control the entire time and CJ was just as focused. Waverly noticed how they were leaving the main castle walls and riding towards the fields and meadows that surround the castle. A couple of guards at the gate looked at them suspiciously but didn’t give them any grief.</p>
<p>“Where exactly are we going?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see when we get there.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Nicole. Why can’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“One, because I want it to be a surprise. Two, would you actually know where I was taking you if I told you?” Nicole did have a point. Waverly barely knew the castle. There was no way that she would know what anything looked like or have any idea of how long of a ride it would be if Nicole told her.  Nicole could tell her that they were riding to the world’s edge and Waverly wouldn’t know if it would take a day, a month, or they would be riding until the end of time itself.</p>
<p>“Fine. What about those guards?” Waverly decided to ask the second burning question she had. “Why did they look at us funny?”</p>
<p>“Just curious about why I was taking you outside the castle walls. If I came back without you that would raise a whole lot of red flags, so they’re probably just taking note of it in case that happens, and my father starts demanding answers.” Waverly guessed that made sense. She decided to look around and just enjoy the ride since Nicole was right, she didn’t know anything about this area. It was gorgeous. Fields full of crops and pastures full of livestock. There were wildflowers along the road. She hoped that there would be even more as the weather got warmer. The sky was blue with a few clouds, but the sun was bright and shining. It was a cool day, but still warm enough that Waverly wasn’t cold. Waverly found herself getting lost in the beauty of her surroundings.</p>
<p>“We’re here.” Nicole stated as they stopped suddenly.</p>
<p>“Really?” Waverly looked around as Nicole slid off CJ, she didn’t see anything special about this place. There was a tree nearby that Nicole was currently tying CJ to.</p>
<p>“Yeah, here let me help you.” Waverly took Nicole’s offered hand as she slid off CJ onto the soft grass.</p>
<p>“Why are we here?”</p>
<p>“I thought you might like it. It could be your new reading spot or something.” That’s when Waverly really looked around where she was. They were on top of a grassy hill that overlooked a large ranch on one side and an equally large farm on the other. This was just like the spot that she had told Nicole about in her hometown. The hill next to the Tate farm where she liked to relax and read.</p>
<p>“You remembered?” Waverly was astounded that Nicole had recalled such a small thing she had mentioned yesterday. She barely remembered telling Nicole about it, they had talked about so many other things. Things that were more important than the small hill from her small hometown. And yet, Nicole had remembered.</p>
<p>“Well yeah,” Nicole looked nervous and uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure whether Waverly was actually happy with this or not. “It seemed like something that was really important to you about your home. I don’t come out here a lot, but I have had to visit that ranch a few times because it provides a lot of food for the castle. Anyways, when you described that hill, I remembered this place. I thought you might like it.” Waverly stood still, taking in all the sights and sounds and smells around her. If she closed her eyes it almost felt like she was back home. She didn’t realize that Nicole was still awkwardly standing by the tree. Shifting her weight from side to side and spinning her ring, unsure how Waverly felt about all this. “Do you like it?” Waverly opened her eyes and turned around to face Nicole.</p>
<p>“Do I like it? I love it, Nicole!” Nicole breathed a huge sigh of relief, tension immediately melting away.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. I was worried it would bring bad memories or that maybe I was over stepping.”</p>
<p>“No, Nicole, no,” Waverly walked over to Nicole and grabbed her hands. “I love it. It’s so considerate and amazing. I can’t believe you remembered what I said about the hill by the Tate ranch. God, this is beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Great. So, you want to lie down and relax for a bit?”</p>
<p>“I would like that.” Waverly pulled Nicole away from the tree and further into the sunlight before lying down in the grass, bringing Nicole down with her. They laid like that for hours. Lazing in the sun without even talking. Just soaking up the outdoors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly experiences the dangers of the castle of Caiden</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter includes an attempted rape. It is not something that is implied it is shown. If you do not want to/think you should read this chapter and want to skip it that is okay. Chapters following this one talk about what happened in this chapter but do not describe it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually Nicole decided that if she wanted to get some work done in the afternoon, they would need to head back to the castle. So, they rode back without any problems, and then Nicole escorted Waverly back to the bedroom. At first Waverly was content to stay in the room. She decided to read a book from Nicole’s bookcase. Until she found out that all of Nicole’s books sounded a little boring. They were full of manuals on riding, sparing, battle tactics, there was even one on how to have better penmanship. She decided to try and read one of ones on riding, considering she was going to learn soon. While it definitely was not boring, it wasn’t what Waverly really wanted. She was happy with the distraction of Chrissy coming in to drop off some clean clothes and some lunch for Waverly. They talked for a while until Chrissy needed to go back to work. When she told Waverly that, she could tell that Waverly was less than happy.</p>
<p>“Why do you need me here? You can do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“I know. I was planning on reading some of Nicole’s books, but none of them are really catching my eye. I was hoping for something about faraway places and people I’ve never met before and probably never will.”</p>
<p>“Well, you won’t find those there,” Chrissy laughed picking up the book that Waverly had been trying to read earlier. “Nicole hasn’t changed what books are in that case since she was 15. She still had tutors and lessons then. That’s why all those books are manuals. When Nicole really wants to read something, she goes to the library and grabs something there.”</p>
<p>“So, I’m forced to read these books about what feed is best for a warhorse?” Waverly groaned flopping down in a chair with her hands on her face.</p>
<p>“Or… and this is just an idea, you could go to the library and get a book from there.”</p>
<p>“By myself?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember where it is?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve just never walked around the castle by myself.”</p>
<p>“There’s a first time for everything, Waverly. You should probably get used to it though. Nicole can’t be with you all the time, and I doubt you want to be cooped up here whenever she isn’t. Plus, you just said Nicole is going to set you up with riding lessons. You’ll have to get to and from those without her, right?”</p>
<p>“Can’t you come with me?”</p>
<p>“I would, but I have to go to the kitchen.  Completely different route.”</p>
<p>“Alright, you’re right. I do need to get used to walking around by myself. I’m just so nervous. I feel so vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, I understand. But that necklace around your neck protects you. Only an idiot would try anything. It gets easier after a while. I still have moments of fear when an alpha stares at me, but they never do anything.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll do it.” Waverly still felt very uneasy about walking out that door without Nicole. But Chrissy was right. She needed to start somewhere, so might as well go get a library book. The library isn’t even that far away. Just down one floor and down the hallway. That was all she had to do. And Chrissy could walk to the stairwell with her before they split ways. So as much as she wanted to insist that Chrissy make a short detour to get her to the library, she knew that she should do it on her own.</p>
<p>She walked with Chrissy down the familiar hallway before Chrissy waved goodbye and walked to the servant staircase that leads to the kitchen. Waverly took a couple of deep breaths before walking down the stairs and into the hallway that led to the library. Suddenly, she got this uneasy feeling. She sensed that something terrible was going to happen, but she was already closer to the library than the bedroom so she decided it was better to just get there. As she walked closer to the library, she realized why she had suddenly felt so weird when the smell of an alpha hit her like a punch to the face. This wasn’t an alpha like Nicole who kept her scent in check, knowing that she didn’t need to smother people with it in order to display power. This was an alpha like King Marcus who felt the need to fill an entire room with their spunk. She saw him a few moments later. A young man of average height with greased back light brown hair. He was obviously part of a noble family from the way he was dressed. Waverly stayed where she was. Should she turn back and try to get back to the bedroom, hoping he didn’t notice her? Or should she rush past him, hoping he wouldn’t try anything. Even with the necklace she still felt nervous and decided to turn back. However, just as she took a couple steps away, he called out to her.</p>
<p>“Hey! You!” She chose to keep walking. Hoping he would give up and leave her alone. “Excuse you, I’m talking to you!” Suddenly, Waverly felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back. He turned her to face him but kept a firm grip on her arm. “I recognize you, what’s your name?” Waverly just looked down. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She felt frozen, and yet her omega was howling at her to run. The man pushed her against the wall and loomed over her, his arms trapping her on either side. He snarled in her face, “I asked you a question, omega.”</p>
<p>“W-Waverly,” she could barely think straight. Should she have lied? Or would he have known and did something to her just for lying?</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty name,” He started playing with a lock of her hair. “I’m Hardy James, Lord Hardy. The heir to the James family.” He let go of her hair and started to stroke her cheek. Waverly was trembling under his gaze. “You’re a pretty girl too.”</p>
<p>“I-I belong to Nicole.” That sentence felt disgusting coming out of her mouth. She never thought she would ever willingly say that she belonged to anyone. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact she was talking about Nicole. Nicole who would never force her to do anything she didn’t want. Nicole who would never do what this man was trying to do now.</p>
<p>“I remember you now!” He pulled back and Waverly felt like she could breathe again. But he still had his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the wall. “You’re the chick from a couple nights ago. The one that the Princess decided to take. Man, I wish I could have been in her room that night. It would have been a pleasure to watch.” He smirked and looked as though he was salivating at the thought. Waverly hoped that him realizing who she was would mean he would back off and leave her alone. Instead, he seemed to get closer.</p>
<p>“Now I have a problem that only an omega can solve. You think you can help me out?” He grabbed her hip and pushed his own hips against her. She was against the cool wall and could feel him rubbing his arousal into her front. She turned her head in an effort to get as far away from him as possible. The hand that was grabbing her hip was holding so tight she could feel the bruise forming, while the other was stroking her side, trying to feel as much of her body as he could.</p>
<p>“You’re not allowed--” Waverly tried to explain but Lord Hardy just shoved her against the wall again, briefly knocking the wind out of her.</p>
<p>“Why? Because of this little trinket?” He grabbed her necklace and looked at it as though it was nothing. “That stupid law shouldn’t even exist. An omega is for fucking, and you are an omega. That means you are only here for my enjoyment. So shut up and let me fuck you.” He dropped her necklace back onto her chest before leaning in so he could whisper in her ear. “You’ll probably even enjoy it.”</p>
<p>His hands started wandering all over her body, unable to decide where he wanted to touch her first. He finally grabbed her breast as he started to grind into her. She could feel him getting harder and harder even with both her clothes and his between them. He used his other hand to grab her face pull it towards him to start kissing her, trying to pry her mouth open with his tongue. Waverly was thrashing her head back and forth while her eyes closed tight on the verge of tears. <em>I’m not going to cry. I won’t give him the satisfaction.</em> She was determined to follow through with what she had said all along. No crying. But as he started to pull up her dress, she could feel that determination wavering. <em>How could I be so stupid? I knew this place was dangerous. I never should have walked around alone. Nicole is supposed to protect me. But how do I expect her to protect me when she is not even here? </em>Just as Waverly started to lose all hope, he was gone. He wasn’t against her anymore, she was free from the wall and him. Her legs felt like jelly but she was frozen, her eyes still closed. She wasn’t sure what was going on. One second, he was there and now he wasn’t, she didn’t dare even breathe. What if this was some kind of dream? Some protection mechanism that her mind is doing to save her the pain of feeling the rape. What if the moment she opens her eyes or tries to move the illusion is broken? She can hear grunts; those must be his. Except… they don’t sound like him. They sound like… Nicole? Waverly took a small breath, still too scared to move except for just enough to check the smell. It smelled like vanilla. It smelled like Nicole.</p>
<p>Waverly slowly opened her eyes and was surprised by what she saw. On the floor was Lord Hardy with Nicole on top of him. She was holding his collar with her left hand as she punched him with her right. The grunts were Nicole’s as she hit him. Over and over and over. Punch after punch after punch. She wasn’t relenting or slowing down. He wasn’t even fighting back. He didn’t even really look alive. Waverly could see the blood pouring from his head and coating the redhead’s hand. She heard people shouting now. Soldiers running up to them. One tried to grab her, but she shied away, sliding down to the floor. The man stepped back, respecting her wish to not be touched. Waverly watched as he tried to help his friend pull Nicole off of Lord Hardy. She just shoved them away and went back to her assault. Punch after punch after punch. Waverly was starting to hear words now. The soldiers were yelling at Nicole. Telling her to stop. That she would kill him. Waverly didn’t want Nicole to kill him. She hated him, but she didn’t want that on Nicole’s conscience or hers. She wanted Nicole to stop. She wanted Nicole to turn around and hold her. She wanted Nicole to turn around and take her back to the bedroom. Take her back to safety.</p>
<p>“Nicole, please stop.” Waverly whispered. She was so quiet she could barely hear herself. Nicole froze anyway. Her arm was in midair, fist clenched tight. She obviously wasn’t ready to let go of her anger just yet. “Please, Nicole, I need you.” At that Nicole released her hold on him. She stood up and slowly walked to Waverly, kneeling down right in front of her. Now Waverly could truly see the alpha. She as covered in blood. It was dripping from her hand and splashed all over her shirt. There was even some on her face and in her hair. Waverly should have been scared of the blood, of Nicole, but when she looked in her eyes, she saw her Nicole. She saw the rage, but she also saw the sadness and the fear. She saw the warmth. Nicole held out her hand. Offering it to Waverly if she wanted it but prepared for the rejection if Waverly was too scared of her. Instead the omega surprised both Nicole and herself when she launched herself into Nicole’s arms. She wrapped her arms around the alpha’s neck and held on for dear life. Crying her eyes out. Crying out of fear for what just happened, and in relief that Nicole had shown up. Nicole just gently wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and held her, pulling her into her lap so Waverly could cry all her tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The immediate aftermath of Waverly's assault</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know anything about medicine in any time period, but I do know honey is good for sore throats so I went with that. Everything else is just made up nonsense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole sits with Waverly in her lap until she has calmed down. Once Waverly has cried out everything Nicole leans down so she can whisper in her ear. “Is it okay if I pick you up?” Shivers go down Waverly’s back. Just minutes ago, it was Lord Hardy who was whispering in her ear. But now it was Nicole. Now she was in Nicole’s arms and she was safe. Waverly softly nodded her head, realizing how much her neck hurt when she did. She felt Nicole wrap one arm around her back and the other under her knees and then stand up. Waverly grimaced in pain, but then happily burrowed her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck. “Sorry, I’ll get someone to check you out.” Waverly didn’t even bother responding. She was bathing in Nicole’s calming scent. She wasn’t sure if Nicole was pumping more out, or if Waverly could just smell her better now that she was in her neck. She could vaguely hear Nicole speaking to the guards. Asking for a bunch of people to be sent to her room. Chrissy, Nedley, and someone named Jeremy? She didn’t really care as long as Nicole didn’t leave her.</p>
<p>Nicole brought Waverly to her bedroom after she finished talking and immediately tried to lay Waverly down on the bed. Waverly whined and held onto her tighter. Nicole was safe. She didn’t want to be anywhere Nicole wasn’t. Nicole eventually relented after trying to convince Waverly that she’d be more comfortable lying on the bed. Instead, she carried her over to an armchair and sat down with Waverly in her lap. The brunette just basked in the alpha’s scent and the feeling of her stroking her head. Soon the door opened, and Waverly smelled someone she didn’t recognize. She looked up and saw and shorter young man with tan skin and curly dark hair. He was carrying a box that clinked as he walked with it, sounding like there were many small bottles inside.</p>
<p>“I came -- as soon as -- I heard,” the man huffed out gasping for breath as though he just ran.</p>
<p>“Thanks Jeremy. I really appreciate it.” The man nodded at the redhead before motioning towards Waverly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can do a decent examination if she’s in your lap.” Waverly held onto Nicole tighter. While it looked like Nicole trusted this man, she didn’t know him. She didn’t want to be separated from Nicole and wide open for whatever he wanted to do to her.</p>
<p>“You may have to, but give me a second.” Nicole turned to Waverly, pulling her back a little so she could look in Waverly’s eyes. “Do you trust me?” Waverly look at her in shock. Of course she trusted her. Nicole had just saved her. Nicole was the only person she DID trust. Waverly nodded her head. “Okay then, this,” she motioned towards the man, “is Jeremy. He is the main healer of the castle. Any injury or malady, he can take care of it. I trust him with my life. He’s mated to one of our main musicians, Robin. They are fully committed to each other, so you don’t need to worry about that. I also would never put you in any kind of danger. He needs to check out your injuries, okay? Make sure there’s nothing serious or something that could become serious. He can’t really do that if you’re in my lap.” Waverly immediately started shaking her head, holding onto Nicole tighter than before. She didn’t want Nicole to leave. “I’ll still be in the room. Just not right here.” Waverly continued to shake her head, her breathing coming in short gasps.</p>
<p>“She’s starting to panic, Nicole. Calm her down.” Nicole held onto Waverly tighter and started whispering in her ear.</p>
<p>“Never mind. I won’t let go and you don’t have to either. You can do whatever you want.” Waverly started to calm down, but still held tightly onto Nicole. Afraid to be ripped away from her.</p>
<p>“What if Waverly stayed in your lap, but she faced me instead of the side?”</p>
<p>“Would that be okay? You would still be in my lap and I’d still hold onto you. You could hold my hand if you want. Jeremy just really needs to make sure you’re okay.” Nicole sounded desperate, and Waverly thought that didn’t sound too bad. As long as she could hold Nicole’s arm. She sat up and faced Jeremy, wrapping Nicole’s arm around her waist and holding tight. She felt Nicole’s head leaning against her arm. Jeremy walked over to her with both hands up to show he posed no threat.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me what hurts?” He asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“My neck,” Waverly barely whispered, it still hurt to speak. “My hip and my… my chest.” She didn’t want to admit that her breast was sore from Lord Hardy’s pawing, but she knew that she should tell him everything. Jeremy’s eyes softened as though he could tell what she meant.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt to talk? If it does just nod your head.” Waverly nodded and Jeremy opened his box. He frantically searched through it until he found what he wanted. He held up a small bottle filled with a weird mixture. “This should help a bit. Drink it all and then I’ll take a look at your neck.” Waverly slowly took the vial from his hand and just looked at it for a couple seconds. It looked weird; it was golden yellow with some green leaf bits in it. She turned to Nicole, wanting to be sure she could really trust him. Nicole seemed to recognize that and nodded her head.</p>
<p>“You can trust him, I promise.” Waverly nodded again and drank the weird mixture. It was actually really sweet, and it instantly soothed her throat. Then she saw a hand near her face and flinched away. “Jeremy.” Nicole growled at the man who had mistakenly scared the omega.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just need to look at your neck.” Jeremy had backed up a couple feet at Nicole’s growl.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Waverly breathed out before saying a bit more confidently. “I’m okay, you can come back. I just didn’t know you were coming close to me.” Jeremy nodded and started his examination again. As he continued looking her over Chrissy rushed into the room, gasping at the sight of Waverly. She was closely followed by a gruff looking man in a suit of armor. She recognized him as the man Nicole was talking to the night she met her. He must be Chrissy’s father, General Nedley. He also looked surprised at Waverly’s state, but he was better at covering it up than his daughter.</p>
<p>“Chrissy, can you start a bath for Waverly?” Waverly appreciated Nicole asking for that. She wanted a bath, but all of her energy was going into watching Jeremy’s every movement and keeping a firm grasp on the redhead’s arm. Chrissy nodded her head and immediately left the room. “I need to take care of Waverly first. I can talk to you while she takes her bath, General.” Nicole’s voice made it clear that it wasn’t a request.</p>
<p>“N-no, you can’t leave me.” Waverly was on the verge of tears again. She was gripping Nicole’s arm so tightly her fingers were white. “You can’t leave me alone. If I’m alone then—then…”</p>
<p>“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay Waverly. I’m going to be right on the other side of that door.” Nicole gestured towards the bathroom door. “That door is the only access point to the bathroom. Anyone who tries to get in will have to go through me. I will not let anyone other than Chrissy go through that door. You will be safe, I promise.” Nicole looked in Waverly’s eyes, trying to show Waverly how serious she was about this. As Waverly looked longer and longer, she started to feel more relaxed.</p>
<p>“You won’t leave this room? If I call for you, you’ll be there?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there the second you call.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but you can’t leave, you can’t”</p>
<p>“I won’t. I’ll be right in here talking to General Nedley. Wild horses couldn’t pull me away. Hell, a pissed off CJ couldn’t either.” Waverly appreciated Nicole’s attempt to alleviate some of the pressure. She still felt terrified, but she knew Chrissy. And she trusted Nicole to keep her promise.</p>
<p>Chrissy walked back in with a cauldron of water as Jeremy continued looking Waverly over. She was followed by a bunch of other servants who all had cauldrons of their own, except theirs was already steaming. Chrissy ordered them to fill the bathtub as she put the cauldron she brought in over the fire. The servants quickly did what they were told before leaving without saying a word. Chrissy walked into the bathroom to check everything before coming back.</p>
<p>“The bath is ready whenever you want it.”</p>
<p>“I’m finished with my exam too,” Jeremy added before pulling out a couple of new vials from his box. “Take this one sometime tonight and this one if you have trouble sleeping.” He pointed to the clear bottle then the blue one. Waverly grabbed the clear one and drank it immediately, then gave the blue one to Nicole. Jeremy nodded and left, saying goodnight as he walked out the door.</p>
<p>“You should take a bath while it’s warm, Waverly.” Nicole stroked her arm trying to keep her calm.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Waverly took a deep breath but didn’t make any move to get up. She knew she had to bathe, she wanted to bathe. She wanted to wash his touch and his words off of her. She wanted to wash off this entire afternoon. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to move one inch away from Nicole. She had this overwhelming fear that if Nicole wasn’t next to her something horrible would happen again. Chrissy took a step towards her and held her hand out. Waverly shook herself a little and then slowly took the outstretched hand. Chrissy helped her stand up then took a step towards the bathroom. She stopped when she realized Waverly wasn’t following. Waverly was looking back at Nicole.</p>
<p>“I will not leave this room. I will make sure you are safe.” Nicole’s voice and eyes overflowed with determination. Waverly finally stepped towards Chrissy and they walked into the bathroom. Chrissy helped Waverly get out of the dress and step into the bathtub. The hot water felt like heaven on Waverly’s skin. Chrissy silently went to work. She put the lavender oil in the tub and then started to wash Waverly’s hair.</p>
<p>The brunette could tell that Nicole was upset. She could feel the tension from the other room, she could smell Nicole’s scent flaring up. Suddenly she heard Nicole shout, “That BASTARD touched her! I want Doc back here now!” Waverly froze, she felt shivers go up her spine at Nicole’s rage. It reminded her of the anger that Nicole had when she had finally opened her eyes. The image of Nicole sitting on top of him, punching him in the head, flashed in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Waverly?” She turned to see Chrissy looking at her cautiously. Unsure whether she should touch her or let her be.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Are you—I mean…” Chrissy closed her eyes. She was at a loss of what she should say. What was she supposed to say? She told Waverly that she would be safe. She could’ve walked with Waverly to the library, but she thought that Waverly just needed to get used to walking alone. She thought that she would be safe. Chrissy had always been safe. What did it mean that someone had attacked Waverly? Did that mean the little sliver of safety Chrissy thought she had, wasn’t real? So now Chrissy sat here. She sat here washing Waverly’s hair and not knowing what to say. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Waverly whispered.</p>
<p>“Waverly—”</p>
<p>“No. I mean it. Please don’t be sorry. I’m not angry with you. It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p>“But I could’ve—”</p>
<p>“Chrissy, please. I don’t blame you, and I would really rather not talk about it.” Chrissy nodded her head and went back to her task. “Whose Doc?”</p>
<p>“You heard her yell that too, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why? Is he bad?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all, he’s just kind of mysterious. He’s a part of the guard, but no one is exactly sure what he does. I do know that he’s loyal to Nicole though. I’m not sure why, but every time she asks him to do something he follows through.”</p>
<p>“Is that because she’s the Princess? Like… Is it because of her father?”</p>
<p>“No. In every conversation I’ve had with Doc he has expressed his dislike for King Marcus. He’s only ever had respectful things to say about Nicole.”</p>
<p>“’In every conversation’? I thought you barely knew him.”</p>
<p>“I do barely know him. That doesn’t mean I’ve never spoken to him. He’s just a hard guy to get a read on.”</p>
<p>“So, you trust him?”</p>
<p>“I trust him because Nicole trusts him. That’s a good reason as any, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Waverly let what Chrissy was telling her sink in. She was right. If Nicole wanted Doc involved, then she could trust him to be involved. They quietly finished the bath and Waverly got dressed in a nightgown that Chrissy had brought in. Even though it was still before dinner Chrissy knew that Waverly wouldn’t want to go outside the bedroom and should probably get some sleep. When they walked outside Nedley was gone and Nicole was pacing back and forth. Someone must have given her some water because there was no longer blood on her. She stopped and looked at Waverly when the door opened.</p>
<p>“Your father left, sorry.” Nicole told Chrissy while still watching Waverly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’ll go see him now.” Chrissy collected the buckets and Waverly’s dress before walking towards the door.</p>
<p>“Chrissy!” Waverly called out and Chrissy stopped short immediately turning to her, ready to help. “Thank you. For the bath.” Chrissy gave a small smile and just nodded her head before walking out. Waverly then turned to Nicole and saw how nervous she looked. She seemed to be struggling with something, as though she wanted to rush forward and hold Waverly forever but just couldn’t bring herself to do it. <em>Does she think of me differently now? Does she not want to touch me? Is she disgusted by me? </em> These thoughts were rushing through her head. She didn’t think she could survive if Nicole didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. Her omega was whimpering at the thought. She must have whimpered out loud because suddenly Nicole froze and looked right at her. The alpha immediately rushed towards her until stopping right before actually touching her.</p>
<p>“Can I hold you? Would you be okay with that?” Waverly rushed into her arms and felt a wave of relief as Nicole held her tightly. Nicole whispered soft apologies and promises into her ear until Waverly seemed to calm down. “Why don’t we go to bed early.”</p>
<p>“It’s still before dinner.” Waverly mumbled into Nicole’s shoulder before pulling away to look at her. “I mean, I’m not very hungry but you should eat.”</p>
<p>“I’m not very hungry either. To be honest I’m pretty exhausted by the day, so let’s just go to bed, Waves.” Waverly looked at her with wide eyes before quietly stating.</p>
<p>“You called me Waves.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Nicole immediately turned away blushing. “I’m sorry it just slipped out. I won’t—”</p>
<p>“No! No, I liked it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. You can call me that if you want to.” Nicole let out a deep breath and held Waverly a little tighter.</p>
<p>“Okay then, let’s go to bed, Waves.” For the first time that evening Waverly smiled. Nicole led her to the bed and tried to tuck her in under all the blankets and sheets she had been under last night.</p>
<p>“Wait.” Nicole froze, terrified that she had done something to mess everything up. “I just—I really want to at least hold your hand tonight.” Nicole smiled and then shuffled the blankets around, so Waverly wasn’t so tightly tucked in. She quickly changed her night clothes as Waverly respectfully looked away. Nicole seemed to know that the omega didn’t want to be left alone. The redhead then positioned herself so that she was lying down far enough away from Waverly so she didn’t crowd her, but close enough that Waverly could easily hold her.</p>
<p>“There,” Nicole held out her hand. Waverly burrowed further under all the covers that Nicole had placed on top of her before finally grabbing the offered hand. They just laid there for a while. Waverly wanted to go to sleep, but something still didn’t feel right. She slowly inched her way towards Nicole, feeling as though that was the only way to fix what was wrong. Nicole must have felt her restlessness because a little while later she asked. “Do you want the tonic Jeremy gave you?” Waverly just shook her head and continued inching closer to Nicole before finally her head was on Nicole’s shoulder with her arm draped over her stomach. Her omega purred in satisfaction. Nicole looked at her in confusion, but Waverly just held on tighter. The redhead decided to let it go and close her eyes. If this is what Waverly wanted or needed, who was she to argue? Waverly sighed in relief, absorbing how safe Nicole made her feel. Until she finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Doc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly meets a mustached soldier</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're halfway through! Thanks to everyone reading this. I hope you all like the second half!</p>
<p>I used the name McTavish because I had been watching a lot of Outlander at the time and I needed a British/Scottish/Irish sounding name. Just a little Easter egg.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No!” Waverly shot up from the bed. Desperately grabbing blankets to cover herself and looking around the room for her attacker. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away, pulling away from the perceived threat, and curled in on herself. She was shaking. Eventually she heard a voice. It sounded like it was trying to calm her down, asking her to look up. She recognized that voice. It sounded a little like Nicole. She slowly lifted her head and looked around with blurry eyes. She saw the redhead on the other side of the bed with a worried look on her face.</p>
<p>“Nicole?” The alpha breathed a sigh of relief at the brunette’s voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me.” Waverly rushed towards her and nuzzled into her neck, instantly relaxing when Nicole wrapped her arms around her. “Another nightmare?” Nicole asked despite the obvious answer. Waverly nodded her head while breathing in Nicole’s scent.</p>
<p>It was almost a week since the attack and Waverly had refused to leave the bedroom since. Even when Nicole had offered to go with her the brunette had firmly refused. She had nightmares every night. Nicole’s presence certainly helped keep them at bay, but eventually Waverly would wake up screaming. Luckily Nicole didn’t need to leave very often. In fact, she only left once. When she spoke to her father about the whole incident. Jeremy had told her that Nicole had been furious. Her father had even been suspicious about Nicole’s feelings towards Waverly, but Nicole insisted that it was because the omega belonged to her and not because of any feelings. While Waverly was a little saddened when she heard that, she ultimately understood that even if Nicole did have feelings it was better if the King didn’t know that. Other than that one time, Nicole was always nearby. The only time she wasn’t next to Waverly was whenever they bathed, and during then Chrissy was with Waverly. Other than Nicole, Chrissy was the only person that Waverly allowed to touch her, and even then, it was only during her bath. Waverly spent her day curled in Nicole’s lap or into her side. Nicole spent her day comforting Waverly or doing work that Chrissy would bring her.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you change? Getting out of that sweaty nightgown should make you feel a little better.” Waverly nodded and pulled away from Nicole who stood up and grabbed some pants and a shirt from the dresser. Nicole handed Waverly the clothes and then turned towards the door, keeping watch while Waverly quickly changed. Afterwards they sat in the window together, each with their own book, until there was a knock at the door. Waverly immediately tensed because she didn’t think they were expecting anyone until Chrissy came with lunch. She also didn’t recognize the person’s smell, but she could tell that they were an alpha. The one thing that comforted her was that Nicole didn’t seem to be nervous, in fact, she seemed relieved. Nicole stood up and opened the door, letting the person in.</p>
<p>It was a man. He was a little tall and had dark brown hair. He wasn’t in a classic guard uniform, but he had the Haught crest as a belt buckle and also sewn into his long coat. He had a long thin sword on his left side and a short dagger on his right. The most distinguishing features about him was his abnormal hat and impressive mustache. He tipped his hat towards Waverly with a smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning miss. My name is John Henry Holliday. But you can call me Doc.” Waverly realized that this was the man that Nicole had summoned the day she was attacked. She wondered why it took so long for him to come. She figured Nicole trusted him so she should be nice. Plus, he hadn’t done anything and Nicole was close by to protect her. She stood up and walked towards him.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp.” Nicole walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.</p>
<p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Waverly. Though I am still wondering why I was summoned here, Nicole. I thought you wanted me to ensure everything was okay with the McTavish family.”</p>
<p>“I know, and I’m sorry. But something’s happened that needs to take precedence.”</p>
<p>“Has your father figured out some of your dissatisfactions?” Doc looked suspiciously towards Waverly. <em> Was Nicole dissatisfied by me?</em></p>
<p>“Waverly already knows about my plans for my father.” <em>Oh, Nicole is dissatisfied with the King. </em>“And no, he has not figured that out. But something has happened, and I need you to do something for me that I don’t think you will be happy with.”</p>
<p>“You are aware that I will do anything for you, Nicole. Even something rather unsavory.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. Let me explain everything. Let’s sit down.” She motioned Doc towards one of the armchairs and led Waverly back to the window seat so that they could comfortably sit side by side. “Did you get the letter I sent a little over a week ago? The one that included my plan for Waverly? About my plan for the medallion and all that.”</p>
<p>“I do recall that letter, yes.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t work. Waverly was walking alone, and an idiot noble’s son attacked her. Luckily, I happened to be nearby, and I heard the commotion so I was able to stop it before he was able to get what he wanted. I spoke to my father and he agreed that he had to be punished and a reminder will be issued to everyone in the castle, but the fact remains that if he thinks he could do it then someone else could too.”</p>
<p> Waverly shivered at the reminder of what had happened with Lord Hardy’s punishment. Nicole had told her everything that happened and Jeremy had filled in some details during his checkup yesterday. Apparently, Nicole had started off insisting Lord Hardy be executed. Lord James, Lord Hardy’s father, had vehemently opposed that. He had said that his son was his only heir and to execute him would be the fall of his house. Nicole had countered with castration. Lord James had again opposed, saying that his son being unable to produce an heir himself would leave his house in the same position later. Nicole had still insisted that Lord Hardy be punished as he had broken one of the ancient laws. King Marcus agreed but decided on a compromise. Lord Hardy would publicly have one of his balls removed and then be banished from the castle for the rest of his life. Nicole had begrudgingly agreed, but when she returned to Waverly she promised over and over that the alpha would pay once she gained the crown. The brunette knew it was more than most omegas could hope for and the only reason there was any punishment at all was because of the medallion around her neck. She turned back her attention back to the redhead. “Nedley already has a man he trusts guarding Chrissy. But the only people I am willing to trust with Waverly is Nedley himself, and you.” Doc’s eyes widened as he realized what Nicole was saying. Waverly was also shocked. She knew that Nicole couldn’t stay with her forever, but she tended to avoid that thought.</p>
<p>“As much as I wish I could stay with Waverly all day every day, it’s just not possible. I’m sure my father is already suspicious about how much time I’m spending here with her, and even though I can get a good amount of work done in here I can’t do everything. Waverly eventually needs to be comfortable being alone again, and that’s not going to happen all at once. Most importantly, this castle is still full of alphas that don’t give a damn about omegas. I need you to be her personal guard, Doc. When I’m away you need to make sure she’s safe.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Nicole? You know I am more used to doing work outside of the castle.”</p>
<p>“I know, but like I said you and Nedley are the only two I would trust. And Nedley needs to run an entire military, so that leaves you. I wouldn’t ask you if this wasn’t really important.”</p>
<p>“Alright Nicole,” Doc nodded. “If that is what you need from me then I am honored to comply.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Doc. That really is a relief. You can go get settled in your quarters and come back tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Understood.” Doc stood up and tipped his hat towards the two women. Nicole stood as well and nodded in response as he turned to walk out the door. The entire time Waverly kept a tight grip on Nicole’s hand.</p>
<p>“Nicole?” Waverly whimpered after Doc had left. Nicole turned to Waverly and knelt in front of her but couldn’t face her. Instead keeping her gaze to the ground.</p>
<p>“I know, Waves. I know. I’m sorry but I’m running out of time. I would stay here with you every day for the rest of our lives, but apparently my father is already asking Chrissy why I’m spending so much time here with you. I’m surprised that he hasn’t come here himself. The less he thinks you matter to me, the safer you are.”</p>
<p>“Why do you keep saying that? Do you think that he would hurt me if he knew you cared?”</p>
<p>“I think he wants me to be more like this new version of him and less like the old version. There is a possibility that he would be happy for me. But there is also a possibility that he would use you to hurt or control me. I can’t take that risk. I won’t.”</p>
<p>“How do you care for me?” Nicole looked up surprised. “I mean, what exactly are your feelings?”</p>
<p>“I care about you. Everything else is irrelevant.”</p>
<p>“But I’m asking you.”</p>
<p>“I can’t…” Nicole kept shifting her gaze, not fully being able to look Waverly in the eye. “Waverly… You just went through something terrible and scary, and I protected you. I just don’t feel comfortable having this conversation right now.”</p>
<p>Waverly looked at Nicole and could see she was telling the truth. That made Waverly feel better. At least Nicole hadn’t outright denied any feelings. She also had to agree, they weren’t ready for this conversation. She had been confused about her own feelings before the attack, and now even though Nicole made her feel safe she couldn’t say whether what she was feeling was an actual deep attraction. The only thing she was certain of right now was that she thought Nicole was beautiful.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m sorry I pushed.” She immediately regretted how she phrased it when Nicole’s face dropped guiltily. “No, I’m serious Nicole. You’re not the only one who isn’t ready for that conversation. I shouldn’t have asked you when I’m not fully sure myself.” Nicole immediately relaxed.</p>
<p>“I promise you. Doc will protect you. He’s a little unconventional and quirky, but he’s loyal and strong. He hates alphas forcing omegas into doing things they don’t want just as much as I do. Plus, you still don’t have to leave the room if you don’t want to, he will just stand outside the door.” Looking into Nicole’s eyes Waverly believed her.</p>
<p>“Okay, I trust you. I trust your judgement.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. For the record I trust you too. Now, why don’t we continue our beautifully relaxing day?” Nicole went back to the window seat and sat with her book. She didn’t even flinch when Waverly climbed into her lap and laid her head down in the crook of her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole decides that Waverly needs some fresh air.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the shortest chapter in the whole story, but I wanted a little fluff in between the darkness of the last few chapters and the intense conversations that are coming up soon.</p>
<p>This is also where things are going to start speeding up. Basically, in the first half of the story the time jumps in between chapters were a few hours. However, in the second half the time jumps are mostly going to be weeks and/or months.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a month since Waverly had met Doc. Unsurprisingly, Nicole had been right. Doc was very nice, and he protected her well. Though he barely needed to. It had taken a week after Doc started guarding her for Waverly to finally leave the room. Even then, she only did with Nicole by her side the first few times. Finally, a few days after that she left the room with only Doc. No one bothered her except Chrissy who she talked to in the hallway. A few alphas raised their noses when she was near but quickly looked the other way when they saw who it was and that Doc was with her. Doc only had to give stern glares if someone stared too long, and one growl when a servant had run into them rushing around a corner. Waverly now felt safe with Doc as well as Nicole. She knew they would both protect her.</p>
<p> Unfortunately, the only times she had seen Nicole was when they had left the room together and after dinner. Nicole was working almost non-stop trying to catch up on the work that she had missed, plus the normal workload. Waverly was grateful that Nicole was at least able to come at night because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep without her. The nightmares were still a common occurrence, not nightly but three to four times a week. Waverly had tried to take naps during the day but quickly found that not only were the nightmares a given when Nicole wasn’t there, but they were also worse. They were more graphic and felt more real than when the redheaded alpha was there. Instead she decided that she would just have to stay awake during the day, filling her time with books and walking further and further away from her room every day to gain confidence. That was also something she had been doing recently. Calling the bedroom <em>hers.</em> It was just in her head at first but then she had accidently called it “our room” during a conversation with Nicole, who had quickly tried to calm Waverly’s nervous rambling afterwards by agreeing that it was their room.</p>
<p>She was now walking back to her room with Doc at her side to eat some lunch, but was surprised to find Nicole there when they walked in. “Nicole? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Just wanted to surprise you. That okay?” Nicole laughed to show she wasn’t actually annoyed.</p>
<p>“Of course that’s okay, you just haven’t come here for lunch recently.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, but I am officially all caught up plus finished my work for today. Which means not only can I eat lunch with you, but I can spend the rest of the day with you. If you want to, that is.” Waverly’s face immediately lit up with a bright smile. She looked angelic.</p>
<p>“Yes! I definitely want to.” Nicole told Doc that he could have the rest of the day off. He swiftly thanked her and rushed off to apparently go for a long ride in the woods. They grabbed lunch from the tables that Chrissy must have brought up earlier and began their meal. Talking about everything that had happened since they had separated that morning. Nicole had glossed over all the paperwork she had finished up and the meeting she’d had, but quickly turned the conversation over to Waverly. She excitedly started talking about the book she had been reading. While Waverly had always known she enjoyed books she had been surprised how much she enjoyed learning new things. She had realized that while the books about battle strategy and horse riding didn’t interest her a lot, ones about history and languages and other places were very interesting. She was currently reading about this culture that had lived over a thousand years ago, but had left a lot of written history, even if it was in a language no one used today. She was on the chapter where the author was explaining how scholars had managed to translate their language into something people today could understand. She started telling Nicole everything she had learned about this new old world. Until she realized that she had been talking for over an hour.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’ve been talking your ear off, you’re probably bored” Waverly looked down, her cheeks reddening.</p>
<p>“I’m not bored.” Nicole insisted.” It’s actually really interesting.”</p>
<p>“But you probably know all this already. I mean I’m reading your books.”</p>
<p>“Uh, no actually. I knew none of that before. That library is as old as this castle and it’s really up to the librarian which books are added or not. I haven’t read 1% of that library. Growing up, reading books was torture. I was much more interested in sparring and riding.”</p>
<p>“So you are bored by books. I’m boring you talking about this.”</p>
<p>“I’m bored by reading books, if you handed me the book you’re talking about I probably would be bored by it. But hearing you talk about it isn’t dull at all. Seeing how excited you are by everything and how interested you are in what you’re talking about. That’s amazing, Waves. I am listening to what you’re saying, trust me. You’re the one who makes the information interesting.”</p>
<p>“You really are listening? And you’re not bored?”</p>
<p>“I am listening and I’m not bored. I promise.” Waverly nodded her head, finally believing Nicole’s words. “However, could we put a pause on it? I really want to know more, but I also wanted to do something with you this afternoon. Well, more like go somewhere. Once we get there we can continue.”</p>
<p>“Oh—kay” Waverly was a little surprised by the sudden shift.</p>
<p>“Great! Get your riding stuff on.” Now Waverly was even more confused. Kevin had finished her clothes, including the riding clothes, but Waverly hadn’t left the castle yet, so she hadn’t had a chance to use them.</p>
<p>“I haven’t started my lessons yet.”</p>
<p>“I know, but we need to ride where I want to go. I thought we would just ride like we did last time. Unless you’re not comfortable doing that again. If you’re not, then we can go another time.”</p>
<p>“No! No, I want to go. I’m comfortable riding with you. I just didn’t want you to think that I can ride when I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think that. Billy has come to my office to give me updates on CJ, and I’ve talked to him about your lessons. I still think you should wear your riding clothes, even if you aren’t actually controlling the horse.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll just go change then.” Waverly went to the bathroom with her new clothes and quickly changed, coming out to find Nicole had changed as well. They went to get CJ, and Waverly realized how much she missed the stubborn horse. Waverly got up behind Nicole and they started trotting on the path.</p>
<p>“You comfortable going faster?” Waverly had seen horses going faster than a trot and the idea of it was both exciting and terrifying.</p>
<p>“How fast?”</p>
<p>“Canter is faster than this, but gallop is the fastest CJ can go. CJ is one of the faster horses in the royal stable. When she feels like it of course.”</p>
<p>“Canter for now.” Nicole smiled and immediately gave CJ a nice kick. Immediately she sped up, a lot faster than what Waverly was expecting. The canter was also smoother than she expected, it was smoother than the trot. Waverly brought her head up to Nicole’s shoulder and immediately felt the wind on her face. The people and buildings rushing past them. She loved this. It was amazing. “Faster!” Nicole gave CJ another sharp kick and the horse surged forward. They were going impossibly faster.</p>
<p>“Looks like CJ is feeling like showing off today,” Nicole laughed. Waverly closed her eyes and just felt the wind on her face and the feel of the horse beneath her. She could hear CJ’s hooves beating the ground and breathing heavily. She could also hear Nicole breathing out with the rhythm of CJ’s pace. While this was probably the most exhilarating thing she had ever done, she also felt so at peace. She opened her eyes again and looked around.</p>
<p>“Wait, are we going…" She turned to look at Nicole’s face and saw her smirking.</p>
<p>“You figured it out?”</p>
<p>“Considering it’s the only place you’ve ever taken me outside of the castle.” Nicole started laughing and Waverly quickly joined in. She tightened her hold on the redhead’s waist. They made it to the top of the hill and Nicole helped Waverly down before getting off of CJ herself to tie her to the nearby tree. Finally laying down to join Waverly on the ground in the sunshine.</p>
<p>“So, you were telling me about that book,” Waverly smiled. She reached out and took Nicole’s hand in hers before picking up where she had left off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Important Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly talk more about Nicole's plans to overthrow her father, and about their growing feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a little hint of smut, but this is not the smut chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been another two months since Nicole and Waverly’s ride, and Waverly now knew two more things. One, she loved riding horses. She had started her lessons a few days after they rode to the hill, and while she had started off a little shaky, she was a lot more confident now. Billy was a great teacher and really patient when she didn’t understand something, but immediately corrected her if she did something wrong so she wouldn’t gain bad habits. The second thing she realized was that she definitely had feelings for Nicole. Nicole always knew how to make her feel better but avoided making her uncomfortable. She always felt warm and fuzzy whenever Nicole was near her or if she even thought about her, and she got tingles whenever Nicole so much as held her hand. She felt cold the second the alpha wasn’t touching her, and empty when she left the room. The worst feeling, however, was when Nicole went to dinner with her father. She was a nervous wreck whenever Nicole had to meet with her father and the nightly dinners was no exception. She was terrified that he would figure out Nicole was plotting against him, or that the redhead was never going to be like him. She was terrified that he wouldn’t like the way that Nicole looked at him and decide that hurting or even killing the alpha was the only solution. Every time Nicole walked back through that bedroom door it felt like CJ herself had been lifted from her chest. She would run and hug Nicole as tightly as she could and listen as Nicole would whisper reassurances in her ear before they would get ready for bed.</p>
<p>Now all Waverly had to do was figure out what to do about it. She knew she should speak to Nicole about it, but the last time she had done that Nicole had told her she wasn’t comfortable talking about it. Waverly didn’t want Nicole to be uncomfortable. But she also couldn’t just grab Nicole and kiss her. That would make her more uncomfortable than talking about it. She also knew that Nicole wouldn’t just kiss her, Nicole was too chivalrous for that. So Waverly was stuck trying to figure out how to bring up a conversation that she was pretty sure Nicole wouldn’t want to have.</p>
<p>She was sitting in her room waiting for Nicole to come back from dinner, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. She had a book in her lap but had long ago abandoned the idea she was going to read it. She was too nervous and had too many things on her mind. Nicole walked through the door again and Waverly immediately stood up and ran into her arms, again listening to Nicole’s assurances. They finally parted and went through their night routine before meeting again at the bed. Waverly went under all her blankets while Nicole only had a sheet and one blanket. Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder and watched as Nicole closed her eyes, but she couldn’t go to sleep. Those same thoughts were racing around in her head and she felt like she needed to say <em>something</em>. Even if it wasn’t what she wanted to say.</p>
<p>“What’s your plan exactly?”</p>
<p>“What plan?” Nicole said sleepily, followed by a yawn.</p>
<p>“The plan for after you kill your father. When you take control what’s your plan?” Nicole opened her eyes now and looked at Waverly curiously. “I’m just really nervous about a lot of things, your father being one, and I just want to know what your plan is for after you deal with him. Will the other nobles just follow you even though you’re going to change a lot?”</p>
<p>“Well, I think you’re forgetting that I would just be changing things back to how they were before. The alphas here in court are the ones that like my father’s laid back pro-alpha ruling. Many of the nobles don’t actually agree, but they know how powerful my father is, so they don’t say anything. They just left when we started changing everything, knowing they wouldn’t stand a chance if they challenged him. I’ve already reached out to nobles I trust and told them my plans and they have agreed to support me.”</p>
<p>“Is that safe? Telling others your plans? What if one of them tells your father?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I trust them. Plus, I reached out slowly. Sending people I already knew were with me to feel them out and see if they would agree with me. After those people would report back that it seemed safe, then I would reach out myself and tell them what I want to do. It’s not all the nobles, but it’s enough. Some of the families I have the kids on my side instead of the actual lords or ladies. Then if the parents cause any problems, I know that I at least have someone in the family on my side who can help me keep their parents under control.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re ready for the fallout?”</p>
<p>“I’d say I’m more prepared for the fallout than for the actual battle with my father.”</p>
<p>“Is he actually that strong? I’ve seen you train and you’re really good. Are you just nervous because he’s still your father?”</p>
<p>“I think the fact that he’s my father will make things a little more difficult. But I told you before, when I think of my father I think of the man he was before, not the man he is now. How much do you know about Cadien’s history?” Waverly realized that even though she had been reading a lot of history books, she hadn’t read one on the history of the kingdom she was currently living in. She looked sheepishly back at Nicole.</p>
<p>“Actually, not a whole lot.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m talking more recent history than anything that would be in a book. Cadien has four neighbors: Purgatory to the north, Suzhou to the east, Khola to the west, and Adesea to the south. Suzhou is one of the countries where we get our peanuts from. Actually, right now we have a good relationship with all four of the kingdoms. However, when my father came into power that wasn’t the case. There was a war between us and Adesea and a lot of tension from Khola. My father had inherited the war from his father, my grandfather, and managed to finish it after five years. Nathan was born a year later. Luckily, it was settled with a peace treaty between all three nations, but before that my father had to fight a lot of battles. He wasn’t the kind of leader who stood in the back and let the foot soldiers do all the work, he was on the frontlines fighting with them. So, to answer your question, my father really is that strong. Even though he has let a lot of his kingly duties go to the wayside, he is still fit and ready to fight if he needs to.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Waverly had thought that maybe Nicole was just nervous about facing her father. She hoped that all Nicole had to do was get over that mental hurdle and then she would fight her father and they could be free. “How much longer do you think you need?”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to know. No longer than a year. But I’m hoping a lot sooner than that. I need to be careful with my timing. If I do it too soon then I’m dead and all that careful planning will be for nothing. But I can’t wait too long, the longer I wait the more innocent people get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Waverly turned Nicole’s face towards her with her finger. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll know when you’re ready. If you try before because you’re scared for other people, then you won’t be helping anyone.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Nicole started tearing up. “It just feels like it’s all on my shoulders.”</p>
<p>“Except it’s not all on your shoulders. Nedley is supporting you, and Doc, all those nobles you got on your side.”</p>
<p>“But they’re all depending on me to do my part. To defeat him.”</p>
<p>“Not right this second. They know you need time, right?” Nicole nodded. “So, they know. They know your plan. You’re not letting them down. The only way you let them down is if you move too fast. Then they are truly stuck.” Nicole nodded her head again but looked as though she was losing the battle with her tears. Waverly sat up and took Nicole into her arms. Nicole immediately crumbled and started crying, moving her face into Waverly’s neck. Waverly couldn’t help thinking this was an interesting role reversal. Now Nicole was seeking comfort from her scent instead of the other way around. They just sat there for a while, absorbing the comfort from each other’s arms. Eventually, Nicole pulled back and wiped her face.</p>
<p>“Thanks for listening. I can’t really talk to anyone else about that kind of stuff, you know? I have to be the strong leader without any doubts. It felt really nice to let that wall down for a little bit.”</p>
<p>“You can always let your walls down with me. I’ll be there to support you, no matter what.”</p>
<p>“Even after this whole thing is over? Won’t you want to go back to Purgatory? Or explore the world? I understand why you wouldn’t want to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Why would I go back to Purgatory?” Waverly scoffed. “To go see daddy? Also known as the man who sold me.”</p>
<p>“What about the other people? You seemed to be well liked in the town, at least from what you told me.”</p>
<p>“They were nice, but I don’t miss them enough to want to travel all the way back there. The only person I would travel back for is Wynonna, and she left years before me.”</p>
<p>“Would you do that then? Look for Wynonna? Travel the world looking for your long-lost sister?”</p>
<p>“Why are you so convinced that I want to go?” Nicole looked at Waverly incredulously.</p>
<p>“Why would you want to stay? After everything this place has put you through.”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit I definitely wouldn’t have chosen to come here. It started off really badly, and then there was Lord Hardy…” Waverly trailed off for a second as she remembered that day. “But a lot of good stuff has happened too! I’m learning how to ride a horse. I’ve read more books in these last couple months then I ever had before. I figured out that I don’t only like stories about fictional faraway places, but I like learning about real faraway places and history and languages. Most importantly I’ve met some great people like Doc, Jeremy, Chrissy, I even know Nedley a bit more now and he’s great. But the most important person I’ve met, is you.” Nicole’s face lit up at that last sentence.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Nicole. I’m really happy that I’ve gotten to meet you. I care about you, like a lot.” Nicole’s eyes widened, she almost looked afraid. <em>Shit, I’ve fucked this up. I shouldn’t have said that. Now she’s uncomfortable and scared. Shit.</em></p>
<p>“You care about me?” Waverly looked down at the sheets. Afraid to see Nicole’s face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course I care about you. Who wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>“A lot of people. I know there are people outside of this castle who think I’m just like my father. Or who think I’m too afraid to do anything.” Waverly looked back at Nicole.</p>
<p>“But they don’t know you. If they did, they would see how kind, caring, brave, loyal and strong you are. They would know how lucky they are to have met you.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Nicole obviously didn’t believe her, so she decided to do something drastic. Waverly straddled Nicole, who immediately sat up in surprise. The omega grabbed Nicole’s face with both hands, cupping her cheeks, and looked right in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Nicole. You. Are. Amazing. I wish you could see just how amazing you are. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Waverly realized how close they were. Nicole’s eyes kept flickering between Waverly’s eyes and her lips. Waverly found herself doing the same thing. They kept this small dance up until Waverly decided that this was the moment, she needed to do something now or never.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she surged forward and crashed their lips together. Nicole moaned and pulled Waverly closer by her hips. It was amazing. Nicole was warm and her lips were so soft. All Waverly could smell was that sweet scent of vanilla that always surrounded Nicole. She couldn’t get enough of kissing her. She ran her tongue along Nicole’s lips, begging for entrance. Nicole quickly complied. Opening her mouth allowing their tongues to battle for dominance. Waverly quickly allowed Nicole to win. The alpha growled in victory, while Waverly moaned in pleasure. Waverly started to slowly grind into Nicole’s hips, loving every second of friction she got from it. The redhead pulled at her hips with both hands, urging her closer. Waverly was quickly becoming addicted to Nicole’s taste. Addicted to the feel of Nicole’s tongue in her mouth. She felt herself getting worked up. Her center becoming hot and wet. Nicole’s groans told her that the redhead was feeling the same way. Waverly grinded even harder into Nicole’s lap, wanting her to feel as good as she did right now. Nicole immediately jolted at the contact and moaned loudly. Waverly was surprised when the redhead pulled back suddenly.</p>
<p>“Wait, Waverly, wait.” They were both gasping for air.</p>
<p>“What? Are you okay?” Waverly was confused and a little out of it at the sudden loss of contact.</p>
<p>“I’m fine but we need to stop.”</p>
<p>“Why? I thought you were into it.”</p>
<p>“I most definitely am into it. But we’re about to get into territory that I don’t think either of us is ready for.” As Waverly’s head cleared, she realized that Nicole was right. That didn’t mean she wasn’t any less upset that they had to stop.</p>
<p>“You’re right. But it was so much fun.” Waverly whined.</p>
<p>“It was very fun,” Nicole laughed. Waverly climbed off of her. Settling back onto her side of the bed. They both laid down and faced each other.</p>
<p>“What does this mean? I mean—where do we go from here?” Waverly whispered.</p>
<p>“Where do you want this to go? I would never force you to be someone you’re not, Waverly.”</p>
<p>“I know you wouldn’t. But I don’t want to force you into anything either, Nicole. If you don’t feel the same way.”</p>
<p>“I do! Feel the same way I mean.”</p>
<p>“Then where does that leave us?”</p>
<p>“That leaves us spending some more time kissing,” Nicole smiled. “A lot more hopefully.” Waverly squirmed with excitement at doing more of that.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Most definitely. As long as you still want to.”</p>
<p>“I do. I can’t wait. What about… you know… sex?” Waverly’s face went red, quickly followed by Nicole’s.</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll just see where it goes. We’ll wait until we’re both comfortable. When we are, we’ll know, then we’ll cross that bridge.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Waverly let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “I know that we’re both kind of worked up. But can I still sleep with you? I mean—on your shoulder with you. Not with you with you because we just agreed—”</p>
<p>“Breathe Waverly. Relax. Of course you can still sleep on my shoulder. I like it when you do that.” Waverly breathed out again and got situated back under the covers, followed by Nicole. They got back into the position they had started in. Nicole lying down on her back with Waverly’s head on her shoulder. Waverly felt Nicole shifting a little uncomfortably. She looked at Nicole and saw that her face was more flushed than she had originally thought.</p>
<p>“Did I get you too worked up? Do you need to take care of it? Would you want some help? It is my fault after all. I can just—”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait, stop. One, I’m not too worked up. A few more seconds of you grinding into my lap and I might’ve needed to jump into a cold bath, but I’m fine right now. If I wasn’t, I would tell you. Two, if I was too worked up, I can take care of it by myself. It isn’t your responsibility to ‛help’ me, and please don’t say that it’s your ‛fault’. I liked kissing you, and I would never want to take away the feeling of you grinding into me. That was a decision I made, so it’s not your fault, okay?”</p>
<p>“I just remember some omegas in my village talking about how they would be kissing some alpha, and then he or she would get aroused and they would need to help them out because they were the reason they were so pent-up in the first place. They told them it was their fault, so they needed to help them because it hurt or something.”</p>
<p>“When anyone is very aroused it can cause some serious discomfort, it’s the same for you as it is for me. But that doesn’t mean it’s up to the person who made them aroused to do something. That’s like telling an omega that they have to have sex with someone just because the alpha thought they looked nice. It’s wrong and gross.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t need to necessarily have sex. I remember them telling me how they’d use their mouths or even just their hands—”</p>
<p>“No, Waverly. That’s sex too. It’s all sex, and those alphas telling your friends that they had to do something they might not be comfortable with yet just because they can’t keep it in their pants was wrong.” Nicole was sitting up leaning on her elbow and tilting Waverly’s chin up so they were looking each other in the eye. “I need you to believe that. I don’t care if I’m soaking wet after an hour-long kissing session with you. The only person who <em>has </em>to do something about it is me. When we are more comfortable and are actually having sex then and only then would you help me “take care of it” and even then, it would only be if you wanted to. If you weren’t in the mood or didn’t feel good, then you wouldn’t have to do anything. Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean you are obligated to do something. Even if someday you become my omega. Because even then, as much as you would be my omega, I would be your alpha. And your alpha would only want you to do something because you wanted to.” Waverly had started crying. She could feel how much Nicole meant every word she said. She could feel the care. Waverly hoped that at least a little of what she was sensing from Nicole was love, because she was certainly on her way to falling in love with Nicole.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Nicole started shaking her head.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t thank me for being a decent person.”</p>
<p>“Still, I know that a lot of alphas don’t think the way your father or my daddy does. But I know even fewer would go as far as to say that whole speech. So, thank you.” Nicole leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Waverly’s lips. It was incredibly different than the desperate kisses they had shared a few minutes ago. But to Waverly it felt just as precious. She smiled as Nicole pulled away and opened her eyes to see Nicole smiling back at her.</p>
<p>“Now let’s get some sleep, Waves.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Waverly quickly kissed Nicole one more time before they settled back into bed. Finally falling asleep after the crazy evening they had shared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly take their relationship to the next level</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is. The smut chapter.</p>
<p>This chapter is my first attempt at writing smut, and as a virgin in my twenties I have no first-hand experience, so please be a little forgiving. I tried to read some other Wayhaught smut to know what kind of things to write. But as I said, this is my first shot at it.</p>
<p>This chapter also explains a little bit about how reproduction would work between a female alpha and female omega. It's not anything scientific because the assumption is that both Waverly and Nicole would know how it would work, but I think it still explains things for readers.</p>
<p>This chapter is also the first taste of the point of view of Nicole. I didn't mean to do that at first, but it's just what naturally happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly loved kissing Nicole. It made her feel warm and cozy, but also like every part of her was on fire. They had been doing a lot of kissing the past few weeks. Every morning Nicole would give Waverly a few kisses and then again when she and Waverly would have lunch together. Those quick pecks always made her feel important and seen. She had always known that Nicole saw her and cared about her, but when she would kiss her right before she left it felt like physical proof of what she already knew. It was very different from the hot sessions they would have every night. Most nights it would start slow. They would just be curled up with one another exchanging small light kisses. It would slowly speed up until Nicole would roll on top of her and it would heat up very quickly. However, some nights Waverly would just attack Nicole the second she got back from dinner. Instead of just rushing into her arms, like she normally would, she would jump on her and immediately start kissing her. Nicole would carry them back to the bed and fall on top of her. Those were the nights where Nicole would dare to worship other parts of the omega. Kissing her neck and shoulders. They would explore each other with their hands, even touching skin, but never removing clothing. The nightgowns always strictly stayed on, both afraid they would take things too far if all of each other’s skin was available. A lot of those nights Nicole ended up in the bathroom to calm down a bit before she could get some sleep. She even started to keep a bucket of cold water in there to splash her face with. True to her word, she never asked Waverly for any help.</p>
<p>This had been one of the nights where she couldn’t get Nicole into bed quick enough. She could feel Nicole on top of her, grinding into the brunette’s hips with Waverly fully reciprocating. Nicole’s face was in her neck as she kissed and sucked a mark there. Waverly knew that Nicole’s alpha wanted to give her the mating bite. She could feel her own omega squirming inside, begging for her alpha to bite down just a little harder. Her hand went into Nicole’s hair, desperate to pull Nicole as far into her as possible. Suddenly, clothes seemed to be so inconvenient. She felt hot and stuffy, all she wanted was to feel Nicole.</p>
<p>“Take it off.” Nicole pulled back confused and worried. She started to get up, obviously thinking that maybe Waverly wanted her to get off her. “No! My gown, please take it off. I need to feel you.” Nicole’s eyes widened, and her pupils seemed to grow impossibly larger.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” Nicole looked in Waverly’s eyes for a few seconds before nodding her head. She carefully reached for the bottom of Waverly’s nightgown, never taking her eyes off of Waverly’s. She grabbed it and paused, waiting for something. Waverly realized she wanted one last assurance and nodded. Nicole then slowly pulled the gown up. Waverly sat up so Nicole could pull it off, then laid back down and watched as Nicole saw her naked for the first time. She suddenly felt nervous about Nicole seeing her like this. <em>What if I’m not what she expected? What if she sees something she doesn’t like? </em>She started squirming under Nicole’s gaze and brought her hands up to cover herself.</p>
<p>“Please don’t,” Nicole whispered. “You’re gorgeous, so please don’t cover up.” That’s when she realized that Nicole was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing she had ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>“You really think so?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m the luckiest person on the planet to be allowed to see this.” Waverly blushed under Nicole’s gaze.</p>
<p>“You could join me, you know? Make me lucky too? As long as you’re comfortable, or course.”</p>
<p>“Would <em>you</em> be comfortable with that?” Nicole looked down, obviously nervous at the prospect of both of them being naked.</p>
<p>“I want to see all of you.” The alpha hesitated before bringing her hands down to the hem of her own night gown. “Only if you want to, Nicole.” Nicole nodded and then quickly threw off her gown, tossing it onto the floor with Waverly’s. She took in Nicole’s beautiful body. She already knew that Nicole had very defined muscles in her arms, and she had felt her other muscles during their explorations of each other. But now that she saw them, she knew that none of those explorations had done them justice. Nicole’s breasts were also beautiful. Plump and full, but not too large. Perfect fits for Waverly’s hands. Lastly, Waverly’s view was drawn to Nicole’s perfect cunt. She could tell that Nicole was just as soaking as she was. The red hairs glistening with her wetness. She thought about the alpha grinding into her and squirting into her own cunt. Making her pregnant with their pup. She realized that she had been staring too long and Nicole was starting to get nervous.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” She finally whispered.</p>
<p>“Beautiful?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Waverly grabbed Nicole by the back of her neck and pulled her back down to the bed. “Now kiss me.” Nicole smiled at Waverly and surged forward. Immediately Nicole’s tongue entered her mouth, and Waverly enthusiastically sucked it in. Waverly went to feel Nicole’s breast, gently squeezing it. The redhead moaned at the contact, pushing her hips down instinctively. It felt different not having the barrier of clothing between them, and so much better. Before she had been nervous that when they’d finally take this step, it would be terrifying for her. Scared that she would think of Lord Hardy when she finally got to see everything Nicole had to offer. But right now, all she could think about what how delicious it felt to have Nicole against her like this, how the scent of vanilla must seep out of Nicole’s skin with how strong it was, how Nicole’s tongue knew exactly what to do. Instead of terrified, Waverly was exhilarated. If her body had been on fire before, now it was an inferno. She wanted more. She wanted all of Nicole.</p>
<p>“I want you, Nicole. Please alpha.” Nicole growled at Waverly’s whine. She pulled back just enough so she could look into Waverly’s eyes. “Please, Nicole, please. I need you.” Waverly hitched her hips up to emphasize her point.</p>
<p>“Tell me to stop and I will.” Waverly nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Same goes for you. Only if you’re comfortable.” Nicole nodded and slowly started to kiss down Waverly’s chest, paying special attention to each of Waverly’s breasts.</p>
<p>“Nicole? What are you doing?” She could feel Nicole smile as she left one last wet kiss on Waverly’s nipple before continuing her decent down her stomach.</p>
<p>“Patience Waverly. You’re not the only person who has heard gossip about sex from other people. I promise you’ll get what you need, just relax.” Waverly settled down at Nicole’s words. Enjoying the feel of Nicole’s lips on her stomach. The dip of her tongue in her belly button. Each kiss left Waverly tingling. Building the fire that was growing in her core. Finally, Nicole was below her hips, but instead of going where Waverly needed her most, she turned and started kissing Waverly’s thighs. She whined in frustration, close to grabbing Nicole’s head and pulling her back where she wanted her. The alpha laughed at the sound but continued worshipping her legs. Poking her tongue out every now and then to tease Waverly a bit more.</p>
<p>Eventually, Nicole decided that she had tortured her enough. She settled herself between Waverly’s legs. Inhaling the delicious scent coming from Waverly’s center. She could see that she was glistening with wetness. The alpha in her wanted to bypass all of this and just grind into Waverly until she came into the omega’s cunt, but she knew she wanted to ease Waverly into this. Starting like this gave Waverly a better time to stop if it turned out she wasn’t ready. A time to stop before there was any chance of pups. The idea of tasting Waverly also made white hot heat shoot to her core. She finally tentatively licked her way up Waverly’s center. She was even tastier than she could have imagined. She was quickly addicted to it. She dove right back in, licking and sucking on Waverly’s clit. Occasionally dipping her tongue inside. Waverly’s moans told her she was doing something right. She continued her assault on Waverly’s center until she felt Waverly’s thighs tighten around her head and a gush of wetness covered her mouth. She looked up at Waverly once the legs keeping her in a headlock loosened to see if everything was okay and saw her flushed and staring off at the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Am I okay?” Waverly laughed before looking down at Nicole. “I am fantastic. You are fantastic. That was amazing, Nicole.” Waverly reached down to pull Nicole back up and immediately started kissing her. “So amazing that I want you to feel it too.” Waverly reached down to stroke Nicole’s clit. Nicole’s hips shot forward at the contact. “I still want you inside. And not just your tongue.” Waverly applied more pressure to emphasize what she wanted.</p>
<p>“You sure? I understand if you want to stop there.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure. I want to feel your seed inside me. My omega is calling for it.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“No buts. I’m telling you what I want. I know what I am saying, so please don’t treat me like I don’t know my own mind.” Nicole nodded and started to kiss Waverly with more urgency as she brought her hand to Waverly’s thigh. She spread the omega’s legs open as wide as they would go, so she had the best access. She ground her center into Waverly’s and both of them loudly moaned in delight. Nicole could feel her omega’s cunt getting wetter and hotter the more she thrusted her hips down. She moved her face back into the brunette’s throat and continued to mark her neck. She wanted so badly to just bit down, but she wouldn’t dare. Not before her and Waverly had a long conversation. So she settled for the nips and kisses she left there as she continued to move her hips. The smell of lavender and sweat was surrounding her, overpowering the smell of sex that had previously enclosed her. All she could hear were Waverly’s moans in her ear and the small beats of the bed against the wall at every thrust. She could feel the tightening knot in her stomach and knew she was close. But she wanted Waverly to cum before her once more. She hadn’t fully realized that was what happened the first time, now she wanted to enjoy it.</p>
<p>She brought a hand down to the omega’s cunt and put one finger inside. She could feel her velvety walls tightening around her. She started to slowly trust her finger inside to match her hips, before adding another, and then one more. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hair on the back of her head and pulled her in deeper to her neck. Nicole could tell that Waverly was getting close now, the tightening on her fingers getting stronger and stronger with each thrust. Until Waverly’s back arched up into her lover as she let out scream. Nicole felt the wetness coat her whole hand and cunt as the walls of her omega’s cunt held onto her tightly. But Nicole knew she needed to pull out and position herself correctly if she was going to give Waverly what she wanted. She pulled her hand away and sat up, pulling Waverly’s hips up to give her a better position. Two more thrusts and Nicole felt herself tumble over the edge herself as she squirted into the brunette’s cunt. She held Waverly’s hips up and in position as she continued to cum into her omega, filling her up. After a couple minutes she was finally done. She slowly lowered the brunette’s hips, watching as the cum she had just put in there immediately start to flow out. Her alpha whined in annoyance and sadness at the sight, but Nicole knew it was for the best. If they kept Waverly in the position for an hour or two after sex it would almost certainly result in a pregnancy, just as if a male alpha had knotted their omega. Letting it run out like this made it much less likely that Waverly would get pregnant. While she would like to have pups with Waverly someday, during a time when her father was still in power was not a good time for that. She laid down next to her lover who was still trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>“That was amazing, Nicole.” The brunette finally managed to get out.</p>
<p>“I thought so too.” Nicole chuckled as she kissed Waverly’s cheek. She laid back down and Waverly followed her, laying her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I wanna do that again.” Waverly mumbled, quickly followed by a yawn.</p>
<p>“We can do that whenever you want, but it’s getting late. Let’s get some sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Alright, but don’t think you’re getting off so easily tomorrow night.” Nicole smiled as Waverly drifted off to sleep before softly kissing the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Shorty's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly meets some important people in Nicole's life</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick explanation about the horse names I chose for Doc and Waverly. I looked it up and the real Doc Holliday didn't seem to have a horse with a name or anything like that. So I looked up cigarette brands from the 1800s and found Lucky Strike, so Doc's horse is named Strike. For Waverly's horse I looked up archangel names and found only two female archangels. I didn't want her horse to be named after Azrael, the angel of death, so the other option was Jophiel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Waverly loved kissing Nicole, then she didn’t have words for how much she loved having sex with her. It had been a few weeks since they started their sexual relationship, and Waverly couldn’t keep her hands to herself. But Nicole didn’t seem to be complaining. Waverly woke up this morning with the good kind of sore all over her body. She was once again under her pile of blankets and was practically sinking into the mattress. However, when she turned to her side Nicole wasn’t there. She sat up and looked around the room to find it empty. Her heart sunk slightly, but it’s not unusual for Nicole to get up before her. Sometimes Nicole is even on her way out the door before Waverly wakes up, but she usually at least says goodbye. It didn’t even look like it was that late. In fact, it looked pretty early, the sun barely up.</p>
<p>The door suddenly opens and she scrambles to make sure that she is covered, but sighs in relief when she sees her redhaired alpha. Nicole was standing in the doorway with two platters in her hands and a guilty smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Waves. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She brought the two platters over before setting them on the bed in front of Waverly. They both had food on them that Waverly guessed was for breakfast.</p>
<p>“If you don’t want to scare me than maybe you shouldn’t slam the door open.” The brunette said with a smile to let Nicole know she wasn’t really annoyed.</p>
<p>“Well I didn’t mean to. I was holding those two things.” The redhead motioned to the platters. “Opening doors when you don’t really have available hands is harder than you may think.”</p>
<p>“And why are you carrying these?”</p>
<p>“We are having an early breakfast. Doc is coming to.” As if on cue there was a knock on the door. “Enter!” The mustached man came through the door and walked over to them.</p>
<p>“Nicole!” The alpha looked down and realized that her omega was severely underdressed for someone to be walking into their room.</p>
<p>“Shit! Doc, turn around!”</p>
<p>“May I ask why?” Nicole turned to him while trying to place her body in the way of his view.</p>
<p>“Doc! Turn the fuck around!” As if realizing what was happening, he immediately blushed and spun around.</p>
<p>“I do apologize Miss Waverly. I did not realize your state.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Doc, It’s not <em>your</em> fault.” Waverly said while pointedly looking at Nicole. “Just let me grab some clothes and go to the bathroom.” Waverly stood up and held one of her blankets to her body just in case.</p>
<p>“Put on your riding clothes!” Waverly turned back and looked confusedly to Nicole. “I have a plan for the day, that’s why the early breakfast.” Waverly just nodded, grabbed her riding clothes and headed to the bathroom. After she changed, she walked back into the bedroom to find Doc eating some scrambled eggs and bacon and Nicole sitting in an armchair spinning her ring. Nicole stood up when she saw Waverly walk back into the room.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry, Waverly. I completely forgot and—”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“It… is?”</p>
<p>“Well it’s not okay okay. But I forgive you. Honest mistake. Just don’t let it happen again.” Waverly said the last part as she playfully wagged her finger at the alpha. Nicole laughed and pulled Waverly into her arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, I won’t. The only person I want to see you like that is me.” Doc cleared his throat and both women turned to him.</p>
<p>“If I may interrupt, Nicole, you still have not explained what we are doing?”</p>
<p>“We are going to Shorty’s, but first we are finishing breakfast.” Doc immediately blanched at hearing where they were going, which made Waverly very nervous.</p>
<p>“You okay there, Doc?” The brunette asked the man. “You look as though you saw a ghost.”</p>
<p>“I am alright. Though that may not be the case by the end of today.”</p>
<p>“Why would that be? You love Shorty’s!” Nicole asked as she grabbed some toast and an apple.</p>
<p>“Well you see, in my haste to return to the castle at your request, it is entirely possible that I did not stop at Shorty’s on my way back.” Nicole’s sudden laugh surprised Waverly, but it looked like whatever had Doc so spooked was not something Waverly needed to worry about.</p>
<p>“You—you didn’t—stop—at Shorty’s—on your way back?” Nicole could barely get the words out between her gasps for air and chuckles. “Do you have a death wish?”</p>
<p>“You told me to come as soon as possible! My death is on your hands.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, don’t blame me. I didn’t tell you to not stop by Shorty’s, and don’t you dare tell Gus that I did. Otherwise it’ll be my tombstone right next to yours.” Doc grumbled in annoyance before mumbling that he was going to go tack up Strike.</p>
<p>“What is Shorty’s?” Waverly asked after Doc had left.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out.” Nicole winked at her before going back to her breakfast. The couple went to the stable after breakfast and CJ and Jophiel were already tacked and Doc was ready to go. Nicole handed Waverly a simple black cloak. She realized that Doc was wearing something similar and saw Nicole put on her own as well. Waverly put on the cloak before getting up on Jophiel. The three headed out immediately. Nicole in the front with Waverly beside her, but a little behind, and Doc bring up the rear. They went in a slightly similar direction as their hill, but then didn’t make a turn off of what Waverly believed must be the main road, and instead continued down it. The sun was starting to rise higher and the air was becoming warmer, Waverly was grateful. She always preferred the warm weather. Plus, it came with more wildflowers and baby animals. Eventually, they came upon a village. Nicole steered CJ to a large building after a little while. The three dismounted and went through the doors.</p>
<p>Waverly could tell that this place was a bar. It was a little early for drinking, or even lunch, and yet the place had customers. It was much larger than the local bar from her town, it also felt very warm and inviting. There were tables all around, and then a bar in the back. The few customers they had were at the bar. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand tightly. Even if she wasn’t scared of this place, she still wanted to stay close.</p>
<p>“Well, look who decided to show up.” Waverly looked towards the voice and saw a man behind the bar. He was around Doc’s height but had broader shoulders and a bit more of a belly. His hair was short and light brown with strands of grey, and he had a decent beard as well. Nicole started walking towards the man and brought Waverly with her.</p>
<p>“Curtis! It’s good to see you.”</p>
<p>“You as well. Though I have to say, I was expecting you to be visiting more often then you have these past eight months.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but you know I could never stay away for too long. The chili is too good.” The man apparently named Curtis let out a loud laugh.</p>
<p>“So that’s why you’re here? For Gus’s chili? And you, young man,” Curtis turned to Doc. “You better watch out. Gus was mighty angry when she heard that you had returned to the castle without stopping by.” Doc slumped into a bar stool. Nicole and Waverly following him.</p>
<p>“Well then I request one last glass of whiskey, for a man steps away from the noose.” Curtis chuckled as he handed Doc a glass and bottle.</p>
<p>“Gus! Look whose here!” A woman came out from the back. The was thin and a little taller than Waverly. She had very short brown hair. She took one look at the trio and confidently walked over to Doc before smacking him up the side of the head.</p>
<p>“So now you decide to show up! Where have you been the past couple months! We send you off with a full belly and some whiskey. Then we hear that you came to the castle, but not here!” Gus emphasized her points with a few more smacks.</p>
<p>“I do apologize Mrs. McCready, but I was told to return urgently. I did not think I had time to waste.” Gus turned to Nicole with fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>“So this is your fault then!” Waverly could feel Nicole’s heart rate shoot up and could see her face pale.</p>
<p>“No no no! I did not tell him to not stop here. I told him I needed him back as soon as possible, but never that. You know I would never tell him something like that! <em>I’m</em> not crazy!” Gus walked over and gave Nicole a smack of her own.</p>
<p>“That’s for not coming by for the past eight months.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Nicole looked down guiltily. “I didn’t plan on staying away that long. Things were a little busy with work, and then something happened, and then I was very busy—”</p>
<p>“I’ll say something happened, we heard all about your <em>purchase</em>.” Nicole flinched at Gus’s voice, and Waverly grabbed her arm. She knew that was what technically happened. But she also knew that wasn’t how Nicole felt.</p>
<p>“You know I would never do something like that. At least not how you’re saying it.” Gus’s face softened at the redhead’s words.</p>
<p>“I know, darling. It was just surprising to hear.” Gus turned to Waverly. “Speaking of which, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Waverly.” The brunette answered softly. She had to admit that her introduction to Gus McCready made her a little wary. Hitting both Doc and Nicole, plus making Nicole feel bad.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for all the smacking and shouting. That’s not how I usually like to make a first impression. But I’m especially sorry for what I said, I know Nicole would never buy someone the way her father does. How about a drink on the house? What do you want?” Waverly looked nervously at Nicole, who just nodded her head encouragingly.</p>
<p>“A beer is fine.” Gus nodded and walked back around the bar as Curtis set a mug of beer in front of her.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me what exactly happened, Nicole?” The alpha turned to Waverly, silently asking permission to tell her what happened. When Waverly nodded Nicole gave her a small smile and moved the omega’s hand from her arm to her hand. Their fingers interlocked together. Nicole told Gus everything that had happened, including the reason Doc was asked to return so suddenly after a small check in to Waverly. The older couple were obviously troubled when they heard everything she had been through. The more Nicole told the closer to her Waverly found herself, until she was almost in her lap. After Nicole was finished, everyone was quiet. Absorbing what had just been spoken. Finally, Curtis decided to speak.</p>
<p>“How about some of your famous chili for these weary travelers, Gus?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course, Nicole you know where all the stuff is.”</p>
<p>“What? But I’m one of the weary travelers!”</p>
<p>“Don’t argue with me, girl. Go get three bowls. Actually, while you’re there can you make sure the bread in the oven is doing okay?”</p>
<p>“But Gus…” Waverly chuckled as Nicole whined like a toddler.</p>
<p>“No buts, go!” Nicole begrudgingly stood up and walked to the kitchen. As soon as Nicole was out of sight, Gus turned to Waverly. “What are your feelings for Nicole?” Waverly froze. She just sat there wide eyed and stared at the older woman. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed answer that question. She knew she cared about Nicole, that was all. And she didn’t even know this woman, and now she was demanding to know Waverly’s feelings?</p>
<p>“Gus” Curtis said in a warning tone but was quickly shushed by his wife before she continued.</p>
<p>“We don’t have much time until Nicole gets back. I know you have been through a lot, and I’m sorry to spring this on you when we just spoke about all of it. But I need to know how you feel about her.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Was all that Waverly could get out.</p>
<p>“No one could ever replace Queen Eleanor as that girl’s mother, Lord rest her soul. But Nicole is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I know her better than she knows herself sometimes. I see how she looks at you, how she speaks to you. Nicole’s heart may be guarded to most people, but to the ones she opens it to she is completely vulnerable. I need to know if you feel the same.” Waverly was in shock. She knows Nicole cares for her. Nicole had told her enough times and showed her many times as well. But from the way Gus was talking it was almost as though she thought Nicole <em>loved</em> her. If that was the case, did she feel the same? Last time she thought about it she was sure she was on her way to loving Nicole. But she didn’t think she was quite there yet. But thinking about it now, yes, she did <em>love</em> Nicole.</p>
<p>“I’m in love with her.” She answered honestly. Gus’s eyes widened. It looked as though she wasn’t expecting Waverly to actually say that. Curtis too was staring, while Doc just chuckled as he slightly raised his glass to the ceiling as though giving a silent toast and took a large swig. Gus’s face quickly softened.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. That girl deserves to have someone love her.” Nicole came back in, balancing three steaming bowls. She placed one in front of Doc, then placed the other two in front of Waverly and her abandoned stool before sitting back down. Waverly looked down and saw a combination of what looked like meat, beans, and some other vegetables.</p>
<p>“What exactly is this?” Waverly asked. Nicole turned to her in surprise.</p>
<p>“You never had chili? I thought your village must have had some. It’s not like it’s the food of nobility or anything.”</p>
<p>“It looks kind of like a stew. My village had that. We also had porridge. Other than that, we just had cooked meat or vegetables. But nothing like this.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re not wrong,” Curtis spoke up. “It is very similar to a stew. Just a different preparation for the meat, a few more spices we get from Adesea, and it’s cooked longer to make it less watery and to really let the spices come together. I’m guessing your village may not have it because of the spices. They come from Adesea, the farther the merchant has to travel the more expensive, by the time they reach Purgatory it’s possible only nobles and royalty can afford it. It’s very good, give it a try.” Waverly tentatively grabbed a spoon a took a small bite. It was probably the most flavorful thing she has tasted. That was saying something now after months of eating food prepared by the royal chef. There was something in the dish that was hot. It wasn’t bad though, she actually quite liked it.</p>
<p>“This is amazing! Even better than anything from the castle.”</p>
<p>“While I agree,” Nicole said. “Don’t let Susie hear you say that. She’ll throw a fit.” The group fell into an easy conversation. It turned out that Curtis had many stories about faraway places from owning such a popular bar on a major road. Waverly was fascinated by everything, and she told Curtis just as many stories from what she had read. Meanwhile, Doc and Nicole caught Gus up on the goings on of the castle and Gus responded with what was happening with the peasantry. Apparently, many were getting restless with the King’s laziness. There was even word of a small group forming together. Once the lunch rush started the trio said their goodbyes. Gus threatened that if Doc didn’t stop by or Nicole took so long again, she would hit them with her chili pot instead. The three got back on their horses and headed back to the castle.</p>
<p>“Nicole?” Waverly asked on their way back. “How do you know Gus and Curtis?” Nicole continued to look forward but answered.</p>
<p>“Growing up, my mother and father believed that it was important for Nathan and me to know the peasantry and how hard they work. They sent us both to that village and we worked on a field or a ranch once a week every week. And every time we worked there, we had lunch at Shorty’s. It didn’t matter where we were working or how long, we always stopped by. Gus and Curtis kind of became our village parents. They would make sure we were okay. Talk to us about our problems. We did that for years. Right up until Nathan died.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. It was a legitimate question, and not anything I hide.”</p>
<p>“Does your father know you still visit?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, but if he does than he doesn’t seem to care.” Waverly accepted the answer and decided to let it be for now. They continued the ride in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly and Doc run into someone they'd rather not, and Waverly and Nicole get some news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: There is some violence in this chapter and some rape implications. The violence is shown while the rape is more implied as going to happen later but not shown or heard.</p>
<p>My science knowledge starts and ends at a high school level because it's something I'm not very good at, so all tests done by Jeremy in this chapter are completely made up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was just coming through the window when Waverly felt a kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Nicole looking back at her with soft eyes. The redhead slowly stroked Waverly’s face before speaking quietly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to wake you up, Waves. I just wanted to kiss you goodbye before I left.”</p>
<p>“No,” Waverly answered. “It’s okay, I should wake up.”</p>
<p>“But you haven’t been feeling well the past few days. You should really get as much sleep as possible.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to see Jeremy today. Hopefully he’ll know what’s going on. The sooner I see him the sooner we get answers.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. You sure you don’t want me to go with you? I can drop whatever I need to do for a few hours.”</p>
<p>“We’ve talked about this. Doc can take care of me just fine. If it’s serious then we’ll summon you, until then you should really focus on your work and training.”</p>
<p>“I can promise that I’ll do those things. I can’t promise that I’ll actually be focused on them.” Waverly smiled at her words. Her stomach fluttered and felt all warm. Then it fluttered and felt really bad.</p>
<p>“Bucket!” Nicole immediately grabbed a bucket sitting near the bed and brought it to Waverly’s face, who promptly vomited everything in her stomach.</p>
<p>“See, Waves! You’re really sick. I’m going to tell Chrissy to move some stuff around for me.”</p>
<p>“No!” Waverly spoke confidently despite how crappy she felt. “That’s really not necessary. I’ll skip breakfast, go to Jeremy, he’ll tell us what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“Waverly…”</p>
<p>“Please, Nicole,” She grabbed the alpha’s hand. “I promise I’ll be fine. But if you come with me then it’s going to feel like he’s going to tell me I’m dying. It’s honestly not that serious.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that.”</p>
<p>“I do know that. I know my body, Nicole. Please, go to work. I promise that if I’m wrong and it’s something serious we’ll get you. But it’s not.” Waverly could tell that Nicole was very conflicted. But she grabbed her face in both hands and forced her to look in her eyes. “I will be okay. I promise.” Nicole must have seen that she wasn’t going to budge on this, because she just sighed and lowered her head.</p>
<p>“Okay, but I’m not leaving until Doc gets here. I don’t want you to be alone until we find out what’s going on. Just in case you get worse.” Waverly nodded and got up to grab some breakfast. Despite all the food that she knew was delicious sitting in front of her the only thing she could stomach was a couple pieces of toast. After they ate, she went to get changed. Doc was in the room by the time she came back out.</p>
<p>“Good morning Miss Waverly. I hope it has been a better one than recent times.”</p>
<p>“We had a little hiccup, but I’m feeling better now.”</p>
<p>“I am glad. We can head over to Jeremy whenever you please.”</p>
<p>“We can go now.” She walked over and gave Nicole a kiss. The couple and Doc left together but separated when they reached Nicole’s study. The duo then continued; Jeremy’s room was on the other side of the castle, so it was a little trek.</p>
<p>“Doc!” Waverly froze at the voice. It was a voice she never wanted to hear again. She turned around to see King Marcus dragging a woman down the hall by her hair. He was followed by two soldiers, Waverly recognized them as the ones that stood outside her and Nicole’s door the first night. The woman didn’t look dirty, but she was almost certainly malnourished. She was wearing what looked to be a nightgown. One with barely any sleeves and the gown itself was just long enough to cover her butt. It didn’t leave much to the imagination. The woman wasn’t crying, didn’t even have tear tracks, she looked resigned to her situation. Her eyes almost empty. As the King approached, Doc placed himself so he was slightly in front of Waverly. He had his hands on his belt. Close enough to his weapons that he could reach them if he needed to, but far enough away that the King wouldn’t perceive it as an actual threat.</p>
<p>“Good morning, your majesty.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you much lately, even though you’ve been in the castle. But I guess it’s because my daughter has you on pet patrol.” He spoke as he looked at Waverly hungrily. Doc stepped a little more in front of the omega.</p>
<p>“Her highness, Nicole, has been worried that there could be damage to her property since the incident with Lord Hardy.” Waverly shivered at the whole sentence. Being called Nicole’s property. The reminder of Lord Hardy.</p>
<p>“Oh please, I took care of that. Lord Hardy is long gone.”</p>
<p>“I heard that you sent him back to his family’s lands, with one less… family jewel.”              </p>
<p>“The boy deserved to be punished. He had a plethora of omegas to choose from, and yet he tried to steal from a royal? No, the ancient laws should be followed, and no one steals from a royal. Especially when that piece of property is the first omega my daughter has been interested in. I have another shipment coming in a few months. I hope she’ll take interest in one of those girls as well.”</p>
<p>“I was surprised to hear he still drew breath.”</p>
<p>“Well he is the heir to the James family. Lord James insisted that he would except ban from the castle and the mutilation, as long as one remained for a chance at a legacy.” Waverly was unnerved by his voice. Even though he was talking about buying women and almost castrating a man, he spoke as though he was talking about what he had for breakfast. Abruptly, a soldier came running down the hall.</p>
<p>“Your majesty!” He stopped right in front of the King. He looked nervous, even scared. “I bring news.”</p>
<p>“Well out with it boy!” Waverly heard the woman whimper as she guessed King Marcus tightened his grip on her hair. Though she doubted the red-haired man heard it, or would even care if he did.</p>
<p>“There is a problem with the last shipment of alcohol.”</p>
<p>“What problem? Why are you being so vague?”</p>
<p>“Well you see, your majesty, the shipment never arrived… Apparently, it was attacked by a group of bandits in the forest.”</p>
<p>“Attacked? Never arrived? Is all of it gone?”</p>
<p>“It’s all lost, your majesty.” Waverly could feel the tension rise tenfold in the room. The King’s scent almost became suffocating. She felt Doc reach back and grab her side.</p>
<p>“Lost?” The King spoke quietly, before quickly shouting. “You’re telling me some backwater peasant bandits thought they could steal from me! From their King! Is that what you’re telling me?” The King dropped the woman and quickly grabbed the man’s head. His whole palm covering the poor man’s face. He shoved his head into a wall. Doc moved completely in her view. He still had a grip on her side. She closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his jacket.</p>
<p>“They want to take what is mine!” Smash. “Mine!” Smash. “Mine!” Smash. “MINE! MINE! MINE!” Smash. Smash. Smash. It was silent for a couple minutes. All Waverly heard was something heavy falling to the floor. “Go get General Nedley. Send him to my room. We need to get those bastards. Crush them like the insects they are.” She heard what sounded like men in suits of armor running off. Then she heard a squeal of pain. “And you come with me. I need some relief now more than before. Goodbye Doc, hope you have a much more pleasant day than I’ve been having.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, your majesty.” Waverly heard someone walking away, with something, or someone, being dragged behind. Then it was quiet again, but she didn’t dare move. After a minute of silence Doc turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Are you okay, Miss Waverly?” The brunette slowly opened her eyes and saw Doc’s worried face looking back. She slowly nodded, but he didn’t look convinced.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Doc. Thank you for protecting me.” She finally whispered. He let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I will always protect you. And not just because Nicole asked me to.” Waverly smiled at him. After all that she had just seen and heard it made her feel good to hear that he cared. That quickly ended when she saw the sight behind him. There was who she believed to be the man that relayed the message to the King. She couldn’t really tell. His head was so smashed in and covered in blood. She could see his brain oozing out of his skull. She immediately turned and threw up. Doc pulled her hair up and rubbed her back. After calming down a bit he brought her away from the scene.</p>
<p>“We should continue to Jeremy.” She told him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? We can stay here for a while. Wait for your stomach to truly settle.”</p>
<p>“It’s as settled as I think it will be after seeing that.” Doc just nodded and they moved on to Jeremy’s room. When they arrived Jeremy immediately pulled a chair out for her.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He asked her. “You look so pale. I thought you said it wasn’t urgent?”</p>
<p>“The original cause for her illness does not appear to be urgent. Her state right now is because of a run in with the King.” Doc answered for her, as he helped her to sit down.</p>
<p>“Did he touch her?”</p>
<p>“I would never allow such a thing to be happen unless I was dead on the ground.”</p>
<p>“Good.” The smaller man sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“If you two are done,” she interjected. “Can we move on to figuring out what’s actually wrong with me.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Tell me what’s been going on.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been throwing up every morning the past few days, but by the afternoon I’m fine. And when I’m done throwing up, I can’t stop eating. I’m just so hungry. My head hurts sometimes, and I feel like I’m always tired. Also…”</p>
<p>“Also?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“I’m a healer, Waverly. You can tell me anything. I won’t judge you. I swear.”</p>
<p>“Well… my, um… my breasts… they’ve been a little tender.” Jeremy quickly cleared his throat before moving on.</p>
<p>“I think I know what’s going on, but a quick test can confirm. Only thing is, I kind of need your urine to do it.”</p>
<p>“You need my pee?” She said incredulously. “Why would you need my pee?”</p>
<p>“It’s not for anything weird!”</p>
<p>“Well, that is very reassuring, Jeremy!”</p>
<p>“It’s not! Just a quick test!”</p>
<p>“Maybe if you told Miss Waverly what you believe is wrong with her, she would be more inclined to comply.” Doc tried to mediate.</p>
<p>“But I don’t want to say anything in case I’m wrong. Hence, the urine sample.”</p>
<p>“Is it that bad? Am I dying, Jeremy?” Waverly was starting to hyperventilate. <em>What if I’m dying? Did I manage to survive being sold by daddy, and being in the same castle as a madman, just to die by some disease?</em></p>
<p>“No! You are not dying. At least if it is what I think it is. Just please let me run the test and then I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”</p>
<p>“Why not just let the boy run his tests?” Doc rested a hand on Waverly’s shoulder. She looked between the two men. “It is not as though he would be watching you do your business.”</p>
<p>“No way!” The shorter man looked bewildered. “I would never ask you to do that. You’ll just take this jar,” He held up a mason jar. “Go into the bathroom through that door behind me. Get me a sample and then hand it to me. I’ll test it, and then we’ll know.” Waverly sighed. She guessed she was doing this. She stood up, grabbed the mason jar, and stalked off to the bathroom. When she was done, she handed it to Jeremy before roughly sitting back in the chair. Jeremy took the jar to a nearby table and grabbed a bottle of some clear liquid. She assumed that he took it out while she was in the back. He poured a bit of the liquid in the jar, and her pee started to turn a weird blueish green.</p>
<p>“What does that mean, Jeremy? Does that mean the test was positive? Do I have some weird disease?” Waverly was starting to panic. Jeremy had refused to tell her anything, now her pee was turning weird colors when he added that stuff to it. What was going on? Her chest was hurting, she was getting light-headed. She could barely catch a breath. Doc grabbed her shoulders and asked her to calm down, Jeremy quickly following.</p>
<p>“You have to calm down, Waverly. That did not mean anything bad. That was actually a good result!”</p>
<p>“What? Jeremy you need to tell me what’s going on right now.”</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant.” Waverly went from over breathing to not breathing at all. <em> Pregnant? How can I be pregnant? I mean, I know how… But they weren’t ready for this. Did Nicole even want this? They hadn’t really talked about pups.</em></p>
<p>“Waverly, you need to breath now.” She snapped out of her thoughts at Jeremy’s voice.</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Like having a baby pregnant?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure that’s the only kind of pregnant you can be.”</p>
<p>“I’m having a baby.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Doc smacked Jeremy up the back of his head, then looked at Waverly sympathetically.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Miss Waverly?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I mean… I always wanted pups. But right now? With everything going on? And what if Nicole doesn’t want this?”</p>
<p>“I will stop you right there.” Doc interrupted. “Nicole cares about you very much. She would do anything for you. I will not speak for her, but if she was upset about this at all I would be very surprised. I would think Nicole was possessed before I thought she would be angry with you.” She looked at Doc and realized that he was right. Nicole would never be angry with her. She might not want the baby, but she wouldn’t blame her. Waverly nodded and Jeremy walked back to his table. He came back with a large bottle with an ambler liquid and a small glass.</p>
<p>“Every morning take one of these glasses of this tonic. It should help make sure the baby is healthy and strong throughout the pregnancy. It’s not the end of the world if you forget, but you still should take it. You don’t need to avoid any physical activity as long as it’s something you normally do, including anything you and Nicole do in private. In fact, you’ll probably want to do that a lot more soon.” Jeremy looked down in embarrassment at the last sentence. He quickly cleared his throat and continued. “If you have any pain in your stomach or bleeding come see me. If you have a fall or if something hits your stomach, then come see me. Do you understand.” Waverly agreed and then they said their goodbyes. Doc and Waverly made their way back to her bedroom. Luckily, they didn’t have any more run ins with unsavory people. Doc left her in her room alone. She was grateful, she had a lot to think about. She had to think about how to tell Nicole about this. She couldn’t shake the fear that Nicole wouldn’t want a pup. She sat on the bed and pulled the covers over herself and started to cry. She shot up when the door slammed open. She saw Nicole rushing to her side and Doc peaking in before he softly closed the door. Nicole enveloped her in her arms.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? Doc came to my study and said that I needed to speak with you immediately. Is it bad? It’s bad isn’t it. That’s why Doc came to find me. You said that you would have me summoned if it was bad.” Waverly pulled back and held the redhead’s face in her hands. The alpha’s eyes were swimming with tears. She looked so scared and broken. She was expecting the worst. The omega was annoyed with Doc for getting Nicole. He had scared her. She didn’t want Nicole to be hurt. And now she was about to turn her world upside down. She stroked her love’s cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s not bad, Nicole. At least I don’t think it is and I hope you agree.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean? Either it’s bad or it’s not? How could it be not bad for you but bad for me?”</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant.” Waverly held her breath as she watched Nicole’s reaction. It took a moment for it to register. First Nicole looked confused, then surprised. She looked down to Waverly’s stomach. The brunette was starting to get very nervous. Were her fears founded? Did Nicole really not want a baby?</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant?” Nicole finally whispered.</p>
<p>“Yes.” A large smile appeared on Nicole’s face as she looked back up to Waverly’s face. There were still tears in her eyes, but they didn’t seem so sad anymore.</p>
<p>“We’re having a baby?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, is that okay?” Waverly could feel her own tears sliding down her face.</p>
<p>“Is that okay? Waverly… that’s amazing!” Nicole surged forward and kissed her omega deeply. Their tongues danced together as Nicole held Waverly’s face in her hands. Waverly dropped her hands to Nicole’s shirt and held on for dear life. She could taste the vanilla from Nicole’s tongue, but a little saltiness from the tears that had gone over her lips. Eventually, Nicole pulled back so they could breathe. Moving her forehead to rest against Waverly’s.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than this moment.” Waverly let out a sob of relief.</p>
<p>“I was so scared that you’d be upset.”</p>
<p>“I could never be upset with you, Waves. And how could I ever be upset when you’ve given me such a gift?”</p>
<p>“We’ve never talked about pups before. And with everything happening with your father…”</p>
<p>“No, Waves, no,” Nicole interrupted. “Is it the perfect time for a baby? No. But I don’t think a perfect time exists. All I know is that I want this baby so much. My heart is already so full of love for you. And now it has somehow grown even bigger for this baby.” Waverly’s head shot up at Nicole’s words.</p>
<p>“You love me?” The redhead’s face immediately matched her hair as she looked down in awkwardness.</p>
<p>“How could I not?” She answered, still not looking up. “You’re amazing, Waverly. You’re kind and generous, and so strong. I mean, you’ve been through so much and yet you are still such a good person. You are extraordinary.” Waverly blushed as well, before she reached out to hold Nicole’s face in her hands and bring it up to look at her.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Nicole’s whole face lit up at the words. “And now, I would really like to celebrate our baby and our love for each other.” She leaned forward and gave Nicole a deep kiss. The alpha moaned at the contact. Waverly started to pull off the alpha’s shirt while Nicole started to pull up her dress. Suddenly, the alpha pulled back.</p>
<p>“Is it okay for us to do this? I mean… I know it’s not the same as if I were a guy. But should we not use fingers? What if it’s too tiring for you, and something happens with the baby?” The omega reached up and pulled Nicole back on top of her.</p>
<p>“Jeremy said it was all fine. As long as there is no bleeding or pain.” Nicole relaxed, and lowered her face down to her omega’s, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“Well then, I am very much looking forward to our celebration.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I don't normally do this but I'm a little excited for the next chapter, so I thought I would tell you the title. Chapter 16's title is Wynonna. Just thought I would put that out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wynonna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waverly sees someone she never thought she'd ever see again</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I consider the beginning of this chapter to be last last fluffy thing in this story for a while. So buckle up guys, the angst is coming.</p>
<p>I also want to do a small poll for the note readers. I have four chapters left and that doesn't fit for my usual Monday, Wednesday, Friday posting schedule. So I was hoping you guys would tell me if you would rather I post the final chapter on the following Saturday, Sunday, or just keep it at the following Monday. I'm not going to post it the same day that I post chapter 19, that is not an option. Let me know what you guys prefer, if no one answers then I'll just post it that Monday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly could not believe she had missed out on watching Nicole train all this time. She didn’t have any plans today, so Nicole had asked her if she wanted to accompany her. They had made their way down to the training grounds near the stables. Now she was watching Nicole swing and thrust her sword with sweat dripping down her face, her abs rippling with the effort. It was one of the hottest things she had ever seen. She had only found out she was pregnant a couple days ago, but she could already feel the increased libido Jeremy warned her about. Finally, Nicole brought her sword down and walked over to her.</p>
<p>“You okay, Waves?” Nicole asked with a smile. “You’re kind of flushed and your mouth has been open for a while.” The brunette immediately closed her mouth and shook her head. Trying to shake the filthy thoughts out. Is that why she was feeling so hot?</p>
<p>“I’m fine, just thinking about things. Normal safe things.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Nicole chuckled. “If you say so. I’m going to go take a quick bath, then we can have lunch.”</p>
<p>“Great! I’ll go with you!”</p>
<p>“I thought the plan was you were going to stop by the library before we had lunch?”</p>
<p>“I can always go to the library later. I think that I should go with you for your bath.”</p>
<p>“If you’re worried about being safe, Doc is right over there talking with Chrissy. He will make sure you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“That is definitely not what I’m thinking about right now.” Waverly looked up and down the redhead’s body. Nicole laughed as though she realized what Waverly was thinking. She walked up to her love and held her in her arms.</p>
<p>“Waverly…” she purred. “Go to the library. I’ll see you soon, and then we can spend the whole afternoon together.” She left a quick kiss on her head before leaving a dumbfounded omega behind. Waverly huffed before turning to see where exactly Doc was. She wanted to be done in the library as soon as possible so she could get back to Nicole. But something caught her by surprise.</p>
<p>It was a scent. A scent she didn’t think she would ever smell again. She looked around frantically, looking for the person. She finally saw a soldier. They weren’t very conspicuous. But Waverly knew those long dark locks anywhere, even if they were coming out of a helmet. She rushed towards the soldier.</p>
<p>“Wynonna…” She spoke as she approached them. She didn’t want to shout in case she was wrong. The last thing she needed was a soldier who was loyal to King Marcus knowing she felt comfortable enough in the castle to shout. But when they turned around, she knew she was correct. Right in front of her was her sister. Her older sister that she hadn’t seen in years. The sister that had protected her from their daddy, stole books and food for her, practically raised her.</p>
<p>“Baby girl.” Her sister looked shocked to see her. The older brunette rushed forward and pulled her sister into her arms. Waverly never thought she would feel these arms around her again. She inhaled the scent of leather that always followed her sister. Suddenly, she was being pulled somewhere. She realized her sister was taking her to a place that was more private. They eventually stopped around a corner where no one was nearby. “What are you doing here, baby girl? How did you get here?”</p>
<p>“How do you think I got here?” Waverly was suddenly very angry. She felt knots twisting in her stomach and heat rising. “You left. You left me with a sister who hated me and a father who thought the dirt on the ground was worth more than me. What did you think would happen? Did you think life was going to turn out great? That I would find someone in the village and be swept off my feet and daddy would just be happy for me? No! He sold me! I came home one day to him talking with some men who proceeded to put chains on my wrists and hand daddy a pouch of coins.” Wynonna closed her eyes. Her fists were clenched so tightly they were white. “What are you doing here? Decided that you want to work for a monster for some fun?”</p>
<p>“No!” The brunette alpha looked bewildered. “I would never! I’m here on surveillance.”</p>
<p>“Surveillance?” Wynonna looked around to make sure they were alone before she continued.</p>
<p>“I joined up with this group. I heard how shitty the King is, saw some stuff first-hand too. Decided I wanted to help. Met up with their leader, a guy named Dolls, we’re working together to overthrow this guy.”</p>
<p>“You can’t do that, Wynonna. It’s too dangerous!”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand, Waves. We can do this. We have a bunch of people, and we’re going to break into the castle and kill the guy. We’re strong enough for this. Willa is even with us!”</p>
<p>“Willa?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I met up with her a few months ago. We joined up together. She’s changed, baby girl. She feels so guilty for how she acted when we were kids. And I’m going to make this right. We’re going to kill this guy and save you. We’ll all be together.”</p>
<p>“No, Wynonna. You don’t understand. Nico—”</p>
<p>“Waverly!” The sisters startled when they heard Doc’s call. “Waverly!” She saw the man run into view, searching frantically. When he saw her, she saw him momentarily relax before tensing again. He ran over to them and pulled Wynonna away. “Get away from her!” Waverly jumped when she felt someone pull her into them. She turned to see it was Chrissy.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Waverly? Did she hurt you?” The blond desperately asked.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. She’s fine, Doc. You can let her go. She would never hurt me.” Doc and Chrissy looked at her in confusion.</p>
<p>“Do you know this woman, Miss Waverly?” Doc asked her softly, still holding onto Wynonna’s arm.</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s my sister! Wynonna this is Doc and Chrissy. They’ve helped keep me safe.” Everyone seemed to relax slightly. But both sides still looked at each other with suspicion. Doc let go of Wynonna and slowly backed off to Waverly.</p>
<p>“If you really have been making sure Waverly is alright, then thank you.” Wynonna was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“Of course we kept her safe. <em>You</em> are the one that left her behind.” Waverly flinched at Chrissy’s words and saw Wynonna’s face drop.</p>
<p>“You don’t know anything!”</p>
<p>“I know that you left her! She got sold off because of you. Nicole and we have protected her!”</p>
<p>“Nicole? The pretty princess who just sits up in this castle watching her father run the kingdom to the ground? I’m supposed to believe that she’s protecting Waverly? Please!”</p>
<p>“Says the woman working for her father. A man who wanted to rape your sister!”</p>
<p>“I’m not working for him! I’m working to stop him!”</p>
<p>“Everyone shut up!” Waverly had had enough of the blame and anger. Plus, all the shouting was sure to attract unwanted attention. “Wynonna you need to leave, now.”</p>
<p>“But Waverly!”</p>
<p>“No buts. You said you’re here as a traitor against the King. It’s very possible that someone has heard all this shouting. You need to leave before something happens.” Wynonna did not look like she was going anywhere. Her fists were clenched, her stance was strong. She was looking at Doc as if daring him to try and move her. “Please Wynonna. I wouldn’t be able handle it if you died.” Wynonna looked towards Waverly. Very slowly the tension started to leave her body, until she let out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, Waves. But I’m coming back for you.” Waverly just nodded and then watched as Wynonna jogged away. Doc and Chrissy turned to her. As though they were expecting an explanation. But she couldn’t give them one. She barely understood what had just happened. She needed time to absorb everything. She just shook her head and started to walk to the bedroom, she didn’t have the energy for the library. Doc silently followed her. Chrissy softly said her goodbyes before going her own way. Waverly was almost blindly making her way to the bedroom. She had so much on her mind she wasn’t paying attention to anything else. <em>Gus had told Nicole that there was a group banding together. But my sister was a part of it? Both sisters? Willa and Wynonna had met up, and Willa apparently felt guilty.</em> She felt really cold. She was scared that she would start hyperventilating again. She was shaken out of her thoughts by the realization she was outside her bedroom door. She turned around to see Doc still faithfully following her. He tipped his hat. She smiled before making her way into the room.</p>
<p>“Hey, Waves. I was starting to get worried that you had gotten lost in the library.” Nicole joked. When she saw her omega, she immediately jumped out of her seat, food falling to the floor. “Are you okay? Is it the baby? Is something wrong?” Nicole was frantically searching the brunette’s body for any sign of injury.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Waverly whispered.</p>
<p>“You’re so pale, Waverly. You don’t look fine. And now you’re whispering. What happened? Where’s Doc?”</p>
<p>“Doc’s just outside. I really am fine. Just a little overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>“Overwhelmed by what?”</p>
<p>“I saw my sister.” Nicole’s frantic searching froze.</p>
<p>“Your sister?” Waverly just nodded her head. “Which one?”</p>
<p>“Wynonna. Dressed as a soldier.”</p>
<p>“She’s working here? As a soldier? She’s working for my father?”</p>
<p>“No. At least I don’t think so. She said it was a disguise. Apparently she’s working with those rebels Gus told you about. She said Willa’s with them too.” Waverly could see that thoughts were running through Nicole’s head. She empathized as her own thoughts had been running just as fast not even five minutes ago.</p>
<p>“Is she here for you?” Nicole finally spoke.</p>
<p>“She didn’t seem to know that I was here. But she said that she would make sure that I was safe. That she would be back for me. She called you a ‘pretty princess’ and said that you just watched what your dad did without doing anything. Which is ridiculous. I know how hard you’re working to make the kingdom safe.” Nicole had pulled back. She started pacing, spinning the ring on her pointer finger. “Nicole?”</p>
<p>“You really think I’m working hard? It’s obviously not hard enough. The peasants are starting to rise up. And why wouldn’t they? All they see is a royal family sitting on their asses while the nobility take advantage of them. They should rise up.” Waverly rushed over to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her love’s shoulders, pushing her face into the alpha’s neck, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent. She could hear Nicole’s heart beating loudly and quickly. The alpha was trembling.</p>
<p>“I believe in you, Nicole. I don’t know what their numbers are or anything about them really. But their plan seems to be to infiltrate the castle and kill your father. That isn’t much of a plan. And a similar plan failed when it was just you and your mother here with less than half the amount of guards we have now. Their plan won’t work. Yours can. The next time Wynonna comes here for me I’m going to tell her as much. The only reason I didn’t today was because her and Doc and Chrissy were yelling at each other.” Nicole’s heartbeat started to slow. Her trembling coming to a stop. She gently wrapped her arms around her omega and took a large gulp of her scent.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Waverly could still hear the uncertainty in her voice. But she decided to let it go for now. All of a sudden, Waverly felt very tired. The events of the day plus her pregnancy taking a toll on her. She gave a large yawn and snuggled deeper into Nicole’s throat. She felt the redhead smile against the brunette’s neck and give it a kiss. “Come on, you should take a nap.” Waverly nodded slowly, allowing herself to be led to the bed. Nicole tucked Waverly in before joining her. The redhead let Waverly cuddle into her as she fell asleep. But just before sleep overcame her, she felt Nicole slowly get out of the bed. The last thing she heard was the door slowly opening, and Nicole softly calling for Doc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle against King Marcus begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: There is some violence towards the end of the chapter</p>
<p>When I first thought up this story the first two chapters I planned out were Chapter 1 and this chapter. I had some form of Nicole's monologue in my head for weeks before I actually wrote this chapter out, and I would cry whenever I would go through it. So here comes the angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Waverly had seen Wynonna, and she hasn’t seen any sign of her since. There had also been no attack yet. She was hoping that after what Wynonna had seen her group had decided that they needed a better plan. Nicole also seemed to be more secretive. She had found the alpha whispering with Doc or Chrissy multiple times, and when they noticed her they immediately clammed up. She had tried to ask them what they were talking about, but they were always vague. Doc was also gone more. Nicole insisted that he just needed more time outside and less time cooped up in the castle, but Waverly didn’t believe it. Waverly was very suspicious of everything, but Nicole would just tell her that she had needed to move the timetable for confronting her father up because of the pregnancy. That made sense. But she couldn’t shake this feeling that something else was going on. She came back to the bedroom that afternoon with Doc, and found Nicole packing a bag.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” The brunette asked. Nicole turned to Waverly and smiled. However, it dropped soon afterward.</p>
<p>“It’s happening tonight.”</p>
<p>“What is?”</p>
<p>“The confrontation with my father. It’s going to happen tonight.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re ready?”</p>
<p>“As ready as I’ll ever be. And the baby isn’t waiting.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to rush into this because of the pup.” Nicole turned to Waverly and held her hands.</p>
<p>“I’m not. Everything is in place for this. It’s happening tonight.”</p>
<p>“Okay, then why are you packing a bag?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re not going to be here when everything happens.”</p>
<p>“What? Of course I’m going to be here. I need to support you.”</p>
<p>“No, you need to be safe. You and the pup need to be safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving you, Nicole. I love you. I’m having your baby. I’m not going to abandon you!” The alpha brought Waverly over to the armchair and sat her down before kneeling in front of her. Waverly couldn’t help but remember them being in this very position the first night she was in here.</p>
<p>“You are not abandoning me. If this fails, the first thing my father will do is go after you. He might not even kill me at first so he can force me to watch him torture and rape you. Then if he finds out your pregnant, he could force you to have the child so he can have an heir by blood. Then he will raise them to be just like him. I can’t let you or our baby be punished for my failure. If you are here all I will be thinking about is your safety. I need to concentrate on what’s happening here with him. Not you and the pup.” Nicole brought her hand to her omega’s pregnant belly that had just started showing. “If I’m worried about you then I could make a mistake. You need to go to Shorty’s with Doc. If everything goes according to plan then Chrissy will go find you and tell you to come back, if it doesn’t…” Waverly brought her hand to Nicole’s and held tightly. She didn’t want to think about if things went wrong. It made her feel cold, made her throat close up. She knew what Nicole was saying made sense. She wanted her to be able to concentrate completely on defeating her father. Not on Waverly. But she also didn’t want to leave. She loves Nicole so much, and this felt a lot like she was deserting her. But she had to suck it up. She had to do this for Nicole and the baby. She couldn’t take any chances with their pup.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll leave. But promise me that you’ll fight hard. That you’ll fight for us.” Nicole stared at Waverly’s stomach before looking back up into the omega’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I swear, that I will fight as hard as I can, to make this world safe for you and our baby.” Waverly nodded and stood up to help Nicole pack. It wasn’t much. It was for if Waverly needed to go on the run after all. They needed to keep it small and light. Just a few simple outfits Nicole had asked Kevin to make for Waverly for this very circumstance, a couple loaves of bread, the tonic Jeremy had given her for the pregnancy, and Nicole insisted on packing a small blanket. Then Waverly quickly changed into another simple outfit so she would fit in Shorty’s more seamlessly, with the cloak that she had worn the first time she visited Shorty’s. When everything was done Nicole, Doc, and Waverly walked to the stable.</p>
<p>“The south exit is being guarded by men loyal to Nedley and Nicole. They are expecting us, and they will not tell the King anything.” Doc told Waverly as he brought over Strike and Jophiel. Waverly thanked him as he tied their belongings to the horses.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Doc. Could you give Waverly and me a moment please?” Doc nodded at the request and led the horses away. Nicole pulled her omega into her and took in a gulp of her scent. Waverly did the same. Wanting that vanilla scent to coat the inside of her nose, so she could always remember it if this was the last time she would have the opportunity to smell it. Eventually, Nicole pulled back and looked at Waverly in her eyes.</p>
<p>“If I die—”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that, Nicole. Don’t act like this is the last time we’ll see each other. You’re going to kill him, and then Chrissy will get me, and we’ll all be together. You, me, and the baby.” Waverly could feel the tears in her eyes. She was holding them back, but she was barely holding on. Nicole gave a soft sad smile.</p>
<p>“I want that to be the truth. But we must think realistically. I could die tonight. If I do, I want to have said everything I wanted to.” Waverly just gave her a quick nod. She couldn’t speak for fear of the tears breaking free. Nicole waited a few moments before she was sure that Waverly was actually ready. “If I die, I want you to know that you and this baby are the best things that have ever happened to me. If it’s a boy, I want you to name him Nathan, after my brother. It can be his middle name if you want but I want Nathan’s name in there somewhere. But if it’s a girl don’t name her Nicole. I always hated that whole naming the kids after the parents.” Waverly gave a wet laugh but nodded all the same. “I want you to tell this pup that even though I never met them, I loved them more than anyone has ever loved a pup.” Waverly could see the tears rolling down Nicole’s face. But the alpha kept talking. “I want you to tell them that I could never be disappointed in them, no matter who they turn out to be. They can be a soldier or a baker or an artist, I don’t care as long as they’re happy. I want them to know that I’ll always be right next to them. Even if I can’t be there in person, I’ll always be with them.” The brunette could feel her tears fighting to fall. Her throat was closing up with the effort to keep herself from crying. “But most importantly, I want you to tell them that the day their mother told me she was pregnant was the best day of my life. Because that was the day the love of my life gave me the two greatest gifts. She told me that I was going to be a mother, and she told me that she loved me.”</p>
<p>Waverly couldn’t stop it now. She just started crying her eyes out, the tears coming out with the force of a waterfall. Nicole cupped her face and gave her a light kiss. Waverly didn’t want her to pull away yet, but she felt the redhead crouch in front of her body. Nicole gave her stomach a long kiss before whispering to it. Waverly couldn’t hear what she said, the blood rushing in her ears from the crying making it hard to hear. Nicole came back up and cupped Waverly’s face, gently wiping her tears with her thumbs. After Waverly calmed down a little bit, Nicole pulled away. The alpha then took off the ring on her pointer finger. Waverly had noticed it before. Nicole wore that ring every day, she had a nervous tick of spinning it. It was obviously very important to her. It was a very solid ring, not especially delicate. It was a silver band with tiny red and clear stones embedded in it. She held it in front of Waverly.</p>
<p>“This was my mother’s ring.” Waverly gasped at the admission. “It was apparently passed down the family for generations. When my mother died her lady made sure I got it. I’ve had it on my finger every day since.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and put the ring on her finger.</p>
<p>“Nicole, you can’t give me this. If it was your mother’s then—”</p>
<p>“Then it should stay in my mother’s family. I love you, Waverly. You and this baby are my family, so I want you to have that ring. When the time is right, I hope you’ll give it to our pup.”</p>
<p>“But don’t you want it with you during the fight? Have your mother with you?”</p>
<p>“My mother is always with me. The ring was just a nice bonus. Please Waverly. Keep it.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” she finally relented. Nicole leaned in and gave Waverly another kiss. This one was much deeper. It was the kiss that Waverly had wanted earlier. Once again, their tongues battled for dominance, but Waverly always let her alpha win. Especially tonight she wanted her to feel dominant and powerful. Nicole brought her hand to the back of the brunette’s head, trying to pull her even closer. Her other hand was tightly holding onto Waverly’s hip, pulling them as close together as possible. Waverly never want this to end. Nicole made her feel warm and gave her butterflies in her stomach. She loves her with her whole heart, and she didn’t know how she would be able to go on without her. She also knew she might have to figure it out. Because it would be a cold day in hell when she abandoned her child. No matter her own grief.</p>
<p>“Your highness!” They both turned to see Doc on Strike ready to go. “I hate to cut this short, but the sooner we leave the better chance we have of this going smoothly.” The two women nodded but didn’t pull apart just yet. Nicole walked over to Jophiel with Waverly still firmly in her arms. When they got to the horse she pulled the omega in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you, Waverly Earp. Never forget that. No matter what happens.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” She whispered back. The redhead helped her love get on the horse. With one last look the duo rode off towards the south gate. The south exit was a bit out of the way to go to Shorty’s, but it was worth it to leave without anyone noticing. They made it to Shorty’s a few hours later. They weren’t riding hard so as not to raise suspicion. They obviously were expected because Curtis was waiting outside.</p>
<p>“Bring the horses to the back. Just in case.” The older man told them. They followed him to the back of the bar and tied the horses to a post before walking inside through the back door. Curtis situated them both on stools near the back door. “If people come looking for you just run through the back, grab your horses, and go.” Doc and Waverly both said their thanks. Gus then came up to both of them and placed a bowl of chili in front of each of them.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Gus.” Waverly said quietly.</p>
<p>“Of course, darling. I’d do anything for Nicole, and now, I’d do anything for you and your precious cargo.” She gave Waverly a wink before walking away. The place was pretty busy, which made sense because it was just before dark. Doc and she still tried to keep a low profile. Silently eating their food, Doc drinking his whiskey, just keeping out of everyone’s way.</p>
<p>“Do you honestly think Nicole is going to be okay?” Waverly asked the man.</p>
<p>“Do you not believe in your woman’s strength?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. I’m just nervous. Make a pregnant woman feel better.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I do believe that Nicole will persevere this night. Marcus’s luck has run out.” Waverly just nodded before turning her attention back to her food. She didn’t feel much like talking. Her thoughts were running through her head. Every possible bad thing that could happen coming to her brain. It was all so much it was starting to make her head hurt. She was so scared it felt like someone was squeezing her lungs and heart. She calmed herself down. She couldn’t have a freak out in the middle of a crowded bar while they were kind of on the run. She concentrated on her breathing until she calmed down. The pain in her chest remained, but she wasn’t freaking out anymore.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the front door swung open. Doc stood in front of Waverly with his hand on his sword, ready to fight. But she saw him slightly relax and looked around him to see Chrissy searching the bar frantically. When she caught sight of them, she ran over.</p>
<p>“She lied!” Chrissy spoke, slightly gasping for air.</p>
<p>“Who lied?” Doc asked.</p>
<p>“Nicole. She lied. She told us that she had told Wynonna that she was the one planning everything. She didn’t tell Wynonna that at all.” Doc immediately froze, but Waverly was just confused.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Wynonna? What does she have to do with anything tonight?”</p>
<p>“After Wynonna came to the castle Nicole decided that her and Wynonna could help each other. She had Doc find their camp and then me and Doc gave them messages from her, only we didn’t tell them it was coming from Nicole. Nicole thought that Wynonna wouldn’t trust the information if she knew it was from her. Nicole provided a better entrance into the castle, weapons, and guard outfits. She even had our loyal guards wear a piece of blue cloth around their arms so everyone would know who to trust when the battle began. Yesterday she gave me a letter to give to Wynonna. She said that it told Wynonna that she was the one contacting them and explained everything. That way Wynonna and her group wouldn’t attack Nicole. But Nicole lied! She didn’t tell Wynonna. She’s planning on dying tonight. She thinks Cadien will be better if it doesn’t have a Haught for a ruler. She planning to martyr herself! Make herself look like the villain that she thinks all the peasants see her as. She told me everything so I would be able to tell you tomorrow after everything happened, and then she locked me in a room!”</p>
<p>Now Waverly knew why Doc had frozen. He knew that if Nicole hadn’t told Wynonna that it meant she was planning on dying. She immediately ran to the back to get back on Jophiel. Doc and Chrissy followed. Doc jumped on Strike and pulled Chrissy up behind him. They immediately kicked the horses into action, and they ran off at a gallop. <em>How could Nicole do that to me? Lie to my face and promise me that she would fight for us? </em>Then Waverly realized that Nicole actually hadn’t lied at all. Nicole had promised that she would fight to make the world safe for her and their baby. She never actually said that she would come back for her. She had told Waverly what would happen ‘if everything went according to plan’ not if she won. Nicole had spoke each word intentionally so she wasn’t technically lying, but also in a way that Waverly would not question it. She felt the tears roll down her face as she recognized how important that last goodbye was to Nicole. Nicole wasn’t crying because there was a chance that she would lose a battle. She was crying because she knew she would never see Waverly again. She knew she would never meet their child. Waverly shook the tears away as they made their way to the castle.</p>
<p>When they got there, you could already tell that everything was in chaos. Fires were burning and an alarm bell was ringing. There were men fighting all over, but if what Chrissy said about the armbands was right then at least Wynonna’s group was winning.  They rode through the blood bathed training grounds. She remembered watching Nicole training all those weeks ago. The day she had seen Wynonna for the first time in years. She abruptly stopped Jophiel and got off without a thought. She started running through the corridors. She wasn’t sure where she was going. All she knew was she needed to find Nicole. Every turn she took she found at least five more bodies. Some had the bands, most didn’t.</p>
<p>“Hey you! What are you doing out here?” She turned to see a soldier moving towards her. He had a sword in his hand and was covered in blood. No arm band. “You trying to help your buddies? Well too bad. I’ll kill you for your insolence, omega!” The man raised his sword up ready to strike when he suddenly stopped. There was a dagger sticking out of his throat, it must have been thrown at him. His eyes looked wide, and then he started coughing up blood. Waverly quickly turned around to see who threw the weapon and was relieved to see Doc. He jogged up to her.</p>
<p>“I know you are scared for Nicole, but you must be careful, Miss Waverly.” Waverly nodded before answering.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Doc.” He just tipped his hat in reply. She saw Chrissy running after him, Doc wiped the blood off his dagger before handing it to the blond. “Where would Nicole be?” Doc shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Try the throne room,” Chrissy stated. “I’m not sure but I remember her saying something about it.” The trio ran off towards the throne room. Waverly hadn’t been back since that first night she was here. She hadn’t had a reason to be there. She was technically a slave after all. The only reason she would be there is if Nicole had told her to be there, and Nicole never wanted Waverly anywhere near her father. Waverly realized that it had almost been a year since that night. It feels like a lifetime ago. That night she was filthy and alone and scared. Today she was clean, with her friends, and scared. But instead of scared for herself she was scared for her love. Her alpha. Her Nicole. The throne room was finally in sight. Waverly found it in her to run even faster. When she reached the doorway, she was horrified by what she saw. She felt two arms wrap around her waist to prevent her from falling in anguish. When she finally found her voice, she could only scream one word.</p>
<p>“Nicole!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nicole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was Nicole thinking?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: This is the most violent chapter in the story. This chapter also includes some sexual assault, mostly just groping but I still think it deserves a warning as it implies some further sexual violence and I know just the unwanted touching can be triggering.</p>
<p>This chapter is completely in Nicole's POV and basically shows what she's been doing the past few chapters. It is also the longest chapter in the story at around 5500 words, don't get used to that because I'm not usually good at writing long chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Waverly is pregnant. I have to move up my timetable for everything. Jeremy said that she’s a month or two pregnant, and that pregnancy starts showing around three to four months. With baggy clothes we could probably cover up a small bump for another month or two. That gives me five months in a best-case scenario, two months worst. That means I have to be ready to kill my father in two months. Every other day after that will just be extra training. Once Waverly is showing close to a point we can’t cover up, then I will confront him. He will have to accept my challenge. It is one of the ancient laws. Only two head alphas in the 600-year history of Caiden have broken an ancient law, and they had paid for it. Both were killed by extraordinary means. King Marcus will have to accept my challenge or risk the wrath of God Himself. But Waverly can’t be here for that. If I lose, he could hurt her and the baby. I’ll have to smuggle her out once I’m ready.</em>
</p>
<p>“Nicole!” The woman snapped out of her thoughts at her father’s voice. “Are you okay? You look very deep in thought. Do you want to borrow one of my omegas to help loosen you up?” Nicole turned to the line of scantily clad women to the side of the room. All of them standing there waiting for the King to call for their so-called assistance. All of them were looking down, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Most had bruises on their bodies. The ones that didn’t were the lucky ones that hadn’t been chosen by him recently. It also meant that he would probably choose them soon just so they didn’t get too comfortable. She turned back to her father who was giving her an evil smile.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, father. But thank you. Just thinking over some paperwork I did today.” The man immediately frowned.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you insist on doing that. Just hand it off. Then you can have enough free time to breed that bitch I bought for you.” Nicole froze at his words but immediately forced herself to calm down. He didn’t know anything, but he would if she acted abnormally.</p>
<p>“It fills my day. I’ve been using the omega just fine every night.” The man smiled at her before taking a bite out of his steak. The dining room had five other noble people, and their mates, plus the son of one. Before the incident, Lord Hardy had been a part of the dinner table. Most of the alphas, and a couple of the mates, were looking at the women like pieces of meat. She was sure if her father allowed it, they would have those women on their backs on the tables. It made her sick. She hated having dinner with them, but she needed to keep up appearances. The only alpha and mate who weren’t pigs were Lord Lucas Shaw and his mate Lady Amelia Shaw. They had both sworn their loyalty to her cause. Just a few more months and she would make sure this nightmare was over. The doors suddenly opened. Two guards came in dragging a male servant with them.</p>
<p>“This is him.” One of the soldiers said as they pushed the man to the ground. He looked around the room in fear before setting his sight on the King. Her father abruptly stood up, pushing the chair to the floor. The man crawled backward a couple feet in panic. She watched as the King made his way to the servant.</p>
<p>“I heard that you have been talking about me behind my back. Do you know anything about that?” King Marcus spoke calmly, but with venom. The man frantically started to shake his head. “I can’t hear you. You should speak up.”</p>
<p>“I would never speak about you in any negative sort of way, your majesty. It would be blasphemous to do so. I am not a traitor. Please, believe me.” Nicole wasn’t sure whether she believed the man or not. All she knew was that he was not a part of the group of servants she knew and trusted were on her side. She also knew that even if he was innocent, her father would never believe him. His fate had been sealed the moment a rumor of his speaking had reached her father’s ears.</p>
<p>“That is not what Oliver said.” The red-haired man brought a foot on the other man’s chest. Pushing him into the floor. Oliver. He was King Marcus’s personal servant. He did whatever the king wanted without complaint. He was also a first-class insect in her opinion. He seemed to relish in other people’s pain. She knew of times when he would tell her father things about people just so he could watch the King kill them brutally, whether they were true or not. Sure enough, there was Oliver in the corner behind her father’s chair, practically salivating at the view. She turned back to her father as he continued speaking. “He told me that you were saying how I was a weak and pathetic king. That I didn’t deserve my throne.”</p>
<p>“Never, your majesty! I swear! I would never speak ill of your majesty!”</p>
<p>“My man is a liar than. Should I bring him forward and run him through?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what he heard. Maybe he heard me wrong or he has confused me with someone else. I would never accuse your loyal servant of misleading you. But I didn’t say anything, your majesty.” The King brought his boot up to the man’s throat and began to press down.</p>
<p>“I grow tired of your lies and your pathetic begging.” He spoke as the man started to gasp for air. “I will run you through and then put your head on a spike. I’ll place it right outside the servant’s entrance to the kitchen. Let all of them know what happens when they speak ill of their King.” Nicole could hear the man gasping and see the terror in his eyes. She knew better than to look away. She watched as the King quickly drew his sword and stabbed the man in the chest. She could hear the blade hit the stone below. The King leaned down and watched as the man took his last breath. Then he stepped back, only to swing the sword and slice the man’s head off.</p>
<p>“Oliver!” He spoke as he picked up the poor man’s head. The rat of a man scurried towards his master, always eager to please. “Make sure this is put to use in the way that I stated.”</p>
<p>“Of course, your majesty. Consider it done.” The King’s servant grabbed the head and rushed out of the room to complete his task.</p>
<p>“You two!” The King shouted at two of the women in line. They both looked at him in fear as the rest of the women slowly moved away from them. No one wanted to be noticed for even being near the two he had pointed out. “Clean up this mess on the floor.” The two quickly relaxed and ran to the body to clean everything up. As they dragged the body out of the room he pointed at another woman. “You! Come here.” The terrified woman slowly made her way to him as he went back to his spot at the table. “Move my seat back into it’s position.” The woman lifted the large and heavy throne of a dinner chair back into place, allowing the man to sit back down. Before she could walk away, he grabbed the small piece of clothing she had on and pulled her towards him. Then he slowly used the thing that Nicole assumed was supposed to be a dress to clean his bloody sword. Nicole could see the girl trembling as the blood of the man she just witnessed be murdered in front of her was wiped all over the only piece of clothing Nicole believed she had. When he was done cleaning his sword King Marcus put it back in its sheath and then wiped his bloody hand down the unfortunate woman’s face and then down to her chest before squeezing her breast. With his other hand he pulled the woman into his lap and then began to lick the blood of her face.</p>
<p>Nicole turned away and held onto her knees so tightly her knuckles were white. She could no longer stand to watch the fear and pain in the woman’s face, but she could still hear her father’s grunts as he undoubtedly got himself worked up. <em>Just a few more months, and all of us will be free.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>“Doc?” Nicole called out softly. She had left Waverly sleeping in the room and didn’t want to wake her.</p>
<p>“Yes, Nicole?” The mustached man answered.</p>
<p>“I need you to do a favor for me.”</p>
<p>“Anything, Nicole. You know that.”</p>
<p>“I need you to go and find the group that Wynonna is a part of. The one that is thinking of rebelling against the King. Find where their hideout is. Do not engage them. Just find them. Then come back to me and report their whereabouts.”</p>
<p>“May I ask you why you wish me to do this?”</p>
<p>“I have the support of most of the nobles. But the only peasants I have the support of is Curtis and Gus and many of the people in that village. That’s not enough. I want to combine our efforts.  But I can’t do that without being able to speak with them. Meaning I need to know where they are.” Doc nodded his head in understanding before tipping his hat and walking away.</p>
<p>Nicole made her way back to the bed and found her omega right where she had left her. She watched as the brunette’s chest rose and fell. Looked at how her hair was perfectly over her face. How one of her hands was slightly over her stomach, protecting the small life within her. She tried to climb back in as gently as she could. She didn’t want to wake Waverly up. The omega had an exhausting morning. She needed her rest. She slowly pushed the brown locks out of her love’s face, and immediately felt guilt for what she had decided.</p>
<p>She hadn’t really lied to Doc. Not completely anyways. She really did want to combine her efforts with Wynonna and her group. But she hadn’t told Doc the whole truth. What Waverly had told her about Wynonna’s opinion of her had shaken her more than she thought it would. The support of the peasants was always something in the back of her mind, but she had tried to avoid it. After Gus told her of the little rebel band, she started to question whether she would truly have their support. She had been foolish to think that the peasantry would just wait patiently for her to get ready to face her father. Even after she did, it could take years to undo all the damage he had brought. Make sure the laws were back in place, making sure she had enough soldiers to actually enforce those laws while still being able to defend their boundaries, driving all the illegal gangs and slavers out of a country they had become so comfortable practicing their businesses in. That wasn’t even mentioning the amount of work to go into rebuilding towns and villages that had withered and almost died under the King’s neglect. They had grown impatient over the years and decided to do something. Chances were they wouldn’t be any more patient when she took the throne.</p>
<p>No. They needed someone new. They needed someone who wasn’t a Haught. Someone who wasn’t a red wolf. Someone who wouldn’t go crazy at the loss of their family just as her father had. She was hoping after speaking with Wynonna and the rest of the people in her group that at least one of them could potentially be a leader. Be a head alpha.</p>
<p>She wasn’t prepared to give that away to just anyone. She needed to make sure that they could be trusted with such a task. Which is why she would send Doc and Chrissy as her messengers. They would tell the rebels her intent, and in return Doc and Chrissy would tell her their opinions of the different people. The only problem was Wynonna and her group could not know she was involved. They couldn’t know for two reasons. First, they would probably not want to be involved in the first place if they knew a member of the royal family was telling them that they wanted to help their group overthrow the King. Second, it would mess with everything if they eventually did trust her. For everything to work she would need to die the same night as her father. The Haught family would die with her. The baby a secret that she was sure Waverly would make sure only few would know about. Waverly would have to do that in order to protect the pup. Without the Haught family Cadien could move on. It could heal from her father’s anger and neglect.</p>
<p>She looked back at the beautiful brunette in her arms. She would not involve her. She could not involve her. She couldn’t lie to Waverly. So, she just wouldn’t tell her anything at all.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Wynonna,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               I am sorry that I have hidden my identity from you for so long, but I was worried that you would not trust me if you knew otherwise. I trust that Chrissy and Doc have spoken to you about my intentions for the King. I want to assure you that is my true goal. I have assigned the guards loyal to us at strategic places throughout the castle for the night in question. I have also given them blue bands to wrap around their arms. Chrissy informed me that was your idea. It was certainly a brilliant one. Enter the castle as we have planned, with the weapons that I provided. I hope you have tested them to ensure that my loyalty is to our cause. Doc will bring your sister someplace safe, away from the fighting to ensure the safety of her and the baby. Chrissy will be locked in the bathroom of Nicole’s bedchambers. That is the safest place for her as it is part of the room of a member of the royal family, meaning the room is sturdier than most. I hope you will help me ensure her safety after the fighting. After the battle, I have given Chrissy the job of riding to where Doc and your sister will be so they can return. I also wish to speak with you afterwards about your position following the battle. From what Doc and Chrissy have told me your leader, Dolls, is a Beta. While I understand that certain laws need to be changed after the battle, there is one thing that cannot as it is ingrained in our very blood. All kingdoms must be ruled by an alpha. For small groups such as yours a beta or even an omega can take the lead because there is a personal connection. That will simply not work for a kingdom. The greater people may follow him for a while. But the alphas will soon become uneasy with the arrangement, and it can quickly lead to another rebellion which is something the kingdom cannot afford. Therefore, I propose that you become the head-alpha and Queen instead. I have only heard good things about you and your abilities. I understand why you may be reluctant to do this, but it is a discussion we can continue after the battle is won.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               General Randall Nedley</em>
</p>
<p>]Nicole blows on the letter to quickly dry the ink before folding it up. She then drips the hot wax on the seam before grabbing the seal she stole from Nedley’s office and pressing it in. She heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p>“Enter.” She called out. The door opened to reveal her blond lady-in-waiting. The woman walked over to Nicole’s desk.</p>
<p>“You summoned me, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I need you to make one last trip to Wynonna.” She handed the just finished letter to Chrissy. “Deliver this letter to her. It explains everything about who is in charge of the rebellion on this side.”</p>
<p>“You’re finally telling her that you are with her cause? You’re cutting it a little close. Everything is going down tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I really want her to trust everything that is happening. Hopefully, her group has tested the weapons Doc delivered and they see that we mean business. Just make sure to hand the letter to her. Then I want you to come right back. No dawdling around. I’m worried my father may be suspicious of you.” Nicole didn’t like lying to Chrissy, but she couldn’t risk her finding out what was written in that letter.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll be off then.”</p>
<p>“Oh! And don’t talk to Wynonna about me by name or gender. You never know who is listening in. Everything is explained to her in the letter.” Now Chrissy was getting suspicious. Nicole needed to calm her down. “Just humor me. I know I’m starting to see spies everywhere. But we are getting so close. After tomorrow I’ll finally be able to breathe again.” That seemed to do the trick. She saw Chrissy relax, but then look at the letter confusedly.</p>
<p>“Why did you use my father’s seal instead of yours?”</p>
<p>“More paranoia around my father. You’ve been leaving the castle a lot in my name. Your father is high up enough that no guard would dare read the letter, but it isn’t me so hopefully none of the guards will start putting things together. I asked your father for it and he agreed.” Chrissy appeared to buy that explanation as well. The blond woman left, and Nicole sunk back into her chair. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Nicole was giving Waverly’s stomach a long kiss. She had tears running down her face. Her heart felt like it was ripping in half as she said goodbye to her love and her pup. The last thing she wanted to do was pull away, but she knew she had too.</p>
<p>“I love you more than the sun, the moon, and the stars combined.” She spoke the words she had often heard from her own mother. “I’m so sorry. Take care of your mama.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>She paced in her room as she waited for Chrissy. Finally, the blond omega showed up.</p>
<p>“You summoned me, Nicole?”</p>
<p>“You need to hide in the bathroom until the fighting is done.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“This room is sturdier than most other rooms because it is meant for a member of the royal family. The bathroom even sturdier for such a case as tonight. A member of the royal family needing to hide out. You need to be safe, and you’ll be safe in there.” Chrissy still looked confused, but Nicole didn’t have much time. She needed to get to dinner with her father so he didn’t suspect anything. She grabbed Chrissy’s arm and dragged her to the bathroom. Pushing her in as gently as she could before closing and locking the door.</p>
<p>“Nicole! What is going on?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Chrissy.” Nicole was on the verge of tears again as she leaned her head against the door. “I’m so sorry. Wynonna will be back for you.”</p>
<p>“Wynonna? What about you?” She could hear Chrissy starting to panic. She figured that the omega was starting to figure things out.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. I lied. The letter told her that your father was the one who organized everything. Wynonna and her group only think of me as an enemy. This kingdom doesn’t need me. It doesn’t need a Haught. The Haughts are all villains in the eyes of the people. Cadien will be better off without us. Take care of Waverly and the pup for me, okay?</p>
<p>“Nicole! Open this door right now!” Nicole could hear and feel the other woman slamming at the door. She took another moment before pushing off of it.</p>
<p>“First dinner, then the throne room.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Dinner was going rather normally. At least as normal as dinners with Marcus Haught as the host went. More leering and inappropriate touching of women. More talking of disgusting deeds done by disgusting people. She was glad that she would be rid of these by the end of today. Looking back, she wished her last meal had been with Waverly.</p>
<p>The alarm bell abruptly sounded. Everyone swiftly stood up. Looking around as though the room would tell them what was going on.</p>
<p>“What is happening?” The King grabbed a soldier by the collar and demanded answers, but the man looked just as confused as everyone else. The King swiftly stabbed the man in the stomach with his sword. “Useless. All of you! Get out there! Find out what the hell is going on!” Everyone quickly sprung into action. Leaving the room with swords in hand. Everyone except the two members of the royal family.</p>
<p>“Should we go to battle, father?” Nicole asked as she made her way behind him.</p>
<p>“In a moment, let me just grab my fucking armor.” The King made his way to a corner which held one of his suits of armor. He had demanded that a suit be in every room after the death of her mother, just in case such a situation occurred. But Nicole knew that this time it would do no good. She walked up behind him before rapidly grabbing his shoulder and stabbing him in the lower back. She heard the man sputter and moan. “Nicole?”</p>
<p>“I was planning on facing you head on.” Nicole spoke as she stepped away. The bloody dagger in her hand. “I was going to face you with honor. Challenge you to a fair fight. Defeat you and rightfully become queen. But for this plan to work, you and I both need to die tonight. I’m not planning to ascend the throne, so your death does not need to be done legally. To be honest, as much as I trust these people to complete this rebellion, I don’t trust them to succeed in killing you. You’re too strong. So I’m making it easy for them.” She saw as the King brought up his sword and swung at her. She easily avoided the blow. His wound weakened his swordsmanship. It was still good to a normal soldier’s standard, but for the two of them it was piss poor. “That injury won’t kill you. The dagger I used is short enough and I placed it perfectly to ensure that. But when a member of the rebellion comes here for your head, hopefully one of their leaders, you’ll be weak enough for them to actually kill you.” The man once again swung, but Nicole easily dodged.</p>
<p>“You traitor!”</p>
<p>“No! <em>You</em> traitor!” She felt the rage bubble up in her chest. She hated this man her father had become. She hated him more than she had ever hated anyone in her life. More than the bandits that killed her brother, more than the assassins that killed her mother, even more than Lord Hardy. “You betrayed everyone! The people who used to look up to you! The soldiers who followed you because they believed in you! You betrayed my brother and his memory! You betrayed my mother and her love! The only thing I am a traitor to is the demon my father has become!” The head-alpha swung one more time, but he couldn’t land a hit on his daughter. She dodged and then pushed him to the floor. She looked right at him before saying the last words she would ever speak to the man wearing her father’s face. “I hope you rot in hell for everything you’ve done.” With that she stalked out of the room, making her way to the place of her last stand.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Nicole was sitting in the middle of the steps leading up to the thrones. She was leaning on her sword, whose point was digging into the granite below it’s point. She figured it was fitting to die in here. This room was the last place she had seen her brother alive, and the first place she had ever seen Waverly. She had many happy memories from her childhood here. Filled with sitting in her parent’s laps, running around with her brother, even learning how to dance with her father. It was also filled with horrible memories. Her father’s beginning into madness with his disgusting decrees, the parading of terrified woman, the execution of people Nicole could have bet her life on were innocent. This room where Haughts had started horrific wars or bartered bountiful treaties. Where countless Haughts had grown up surrounded by these same walls and windows. This was a perfect place for the Haught Dynasty to end. She looked up when she heard a noise.</p>
<p>In the doorway was a young woman. She looked older than her, but not by much. She had long brown hair which reminded her of Waverly’s. While the color of her eyes also reminded her of Waverly, the coldness and cruelty in them definitely did not. She was wearing one of the guard uniforms Nicole had provided the rebels. The woman stalked towards her with a bloody sword in her hand. It was obvious that this woman had been busy.</p>
<p>“We’ve been looking for you.” The woman told her.</p>
<p>“May I ask who you are exactly? I feel like I recognize you from somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Willa Earp.” Nicole’s eyes widened. This was Waverly’s sister. The oldest one. The one that had tortured her love throughout their childhood. But Wynonna had insisted that she had changed. Doc and Chrissy also didn’t particularly dislike the woman, but they didn’t like her either. While Nicole had hoped that Dolls or another member of the rebel peasants who weren’t related to Waverly would find her. She also knew that she wasn’t going to kill this woman. She had lost enough of her dignity and honor killing her father the way she had. She would not lose any more by killing an innocent person. Nicole slowly stood up with her sword in her hand.</p>
<p>“Well Willa Earp. I believe you already know who I am, but I will introduce myself anyways. I am Nicole Haught, Princess of the Kingdom of Cadien.”</p>
<p>“You are no princess.” The brunette spat with disgust. “You sit on your ass while your daddy hurts people. You are a rapist who bought my sister.”</p>
<p>“I never—” Nicole stopped herself before she revealed too much. She couldn’t tell Willa anything of the truth. Even if the brunette believed her to be a rapist. “If you are planning to fight me, I would appreciate starting before I die of old age.” Willa’s face morphed into one of rage. She rushed forward, sword in hand. She swung at Nicole’s side, which Nicole managed to quickly dodge, but Willa followed with a slash to Nicole’s stomach. The redhead had managed to block the blow. She had to admit that Willa wasn’t a bad fighter, but she knew she was better.</p>
<p>The fight raged on. Nicole didn’t want to make it too easy. She wanted to make it convincing that Willa had managed to defeat her. Plus, it didn’t hurt that she got to slice up Waverly’s childhood bully a little bit. Finally, Nicole fell to the ground exhausted. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. However, she knew Willa looked just as bad. This was it. Willa would kill her, and this whole thing would finally be over. She would be free. Cadien would be free. Waverly would be free. The brunette stalked towards her, struggling for breath from exhaustion.</p>
<p>“I’m going—to kill you. Then—I’m going to find—my disgusting—omega—sister. And I’m—going to kill—her and—cut your little—bastard—right out of her stomach.” Nicole’s eyes widened. Her heart turned to ice. Was this woman really saying that she was going to kill Waverly? Willa must have seen the confusion on her face because she laughed even though she was still breathing heavily.</p>
<p>“Did you not know? You were going—to be a sire. But too bad,” she started to catch her breath. “The world will be a better place without your spawn in it. Wynonna was saying how the child is Waverly’s, so she gets to decide what happens to it. But I know Waverly. She will want to keep the little demon. She’s such an idiot. That’s why she needs to go too. Such a repulsive thing, having an omega in the family.” Nicole felt something building within her. It was burning and powerful. She felt like her whole body was on fire. Her vision turned gold as she saw Willa raise her sword, ready to deal the final blow. But as she brought the blade down Nicole’s hand shot out. She stopped the blade with her bare hand. She held onto it tightly and yanked it from the brunette’s grasp. She threw the sword to the other side of the room and then quickly stood up to grab the other woman by the throat. Nicole felt like she wasn’t in full control of herself. There was this overwhelming voice that was just telling her to protect her family on repeat. She lifted the woman into the air, watching as the other alpha was scratching at her hands and kicking her feet into Nicole’s stomach. The redhead didn’t feel a thing.</p>
<p>“You will never touch my mate or my pup.” Nicole spat in her face and then snapped Willa’s neck. The redhead watched as the dead body crumpled to the ground. The burning went away. The golden hue and voice gone with it. She stood there, staring at what she had done.</p>
<p>“Willa?” She heard a soft voice. She turned to the side and saw the other Earp sister in the doorway this time. She was covered in blood but looked uninjured. Wynonna was standing right where Willa had been before. This Earp was looking down at the ground in shock. At the body of her dead sister. The middle Earp looked up at Nicole and her face immediately went from grief to anger. “You fucker! You rape my younger sister! Now you kill my older one!” This was the last thing Nicole wanted. But she had to deal with what had happened. At least she was already exhausted and injured. She wouldn’t last very long.</p>
<p>“Your sister had it coming.” Was all she answered with. She barely had the energy to lie anymore.</p>
<p>“Why? Because she was fighting for the freedom of those who can’t? Innocent people that have been abused and neglected by your family!”</p>
<p>“Just get it over with.” Nicole walked over to her sword on the floor. “I may be tired and injured. But that doesn’t mean I’ll give you an easy fight.” Wynonna just stared at her in anger and annoyance. “Just tell me one thing. Do you know if the King is dead?” The other alpha looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“The King is dead. I killed him myself.” Nicole smiled on the inside, but she didn’t let it show. It was too soon. Instead, the redhead just nodded in understanding before lifting her sword and readying for battle.</p>
<p>“Then let’s go.” She lunged towards Wynonna who easily dodged and sliced Nicole’s back. Wynonna pushed forward, knocking Nicole off balance and causing her to fall. Wynonna quickly moved to her and placed her foot on top of her sword hand. In the blink of an eye Wynonna drove the sword into Nicole abdomen. The fight with Willa must have taken more out of her than she had thought. Nicole thought that being stabbed didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. She looked at the sword in her body and watched as Wynonna pulled it back out. She then looked to the brunette alpha.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Wynonna looked baffled by Nicole’s words. “Thank you for doing this. For protecting Cadien. You’ll make a good Queen.” The brunette’s eyes widened. Nicole figured she must be putting things together. “Take care of Waverly and the baby for me. I know she may hate me; she may even hate you for your part to play, but she’ll forgive you. Waverly is great like that.” Nicole was starting to feel cold. <em>Was that normal when you died?</em> She hadn’t asked many dead people so she figured it must be. “I know you don’t owe me anything. But can you tell her I’m sorry? And tell her I love her. I want my last words to be about my love for her.”</p>
<p>“What… what are you talking about?” Wynonna was anxiously looking over Nicole’s body. As though she was hoping it may give her some answers. “What did you do?” The last thing Nicole heard before she lost consciousness was a scream.</p>
<p>“Nicole!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Death and Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the fate of Nicole?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a little unsure of how the Wynonna part of this chapter turned out, but I think she had a lot of different emotions going on and she still hasn't seen Nicole give her a reason to trust her. So I hope I portrayed that confusion and denial pretty well.</p>
<p>I still don't know anything about medicine, but this is a story with wolf people in it so I don't think that really matters. One of the things Jeremy does in this episode is VERY loosely based off of an episode of Grey's Anatomy.</p>
<p>Lastly, the plan is to post the last chapter tomorrow (Saturday). I've started to write a one-shot for this story's universe because people seemed receptive to that, but I'm going to give a lot more info on the one-shots in the notes of the final chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that it was happening.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly hit Doc’s shoulders until he finally let go of her. When he finally released her, she rushed towards the redhaired woman on the floor, barely giving her sister a second glance. She frantically tried to see what she could do, putting pressure on the wound and trying to get her to open her eyes.</p>
<p>“Nicole? Nicole, you have to wake up.” The tears were flowing down her face just as surely as the blood flowing between her fingers. “Please. You have to wake up. Open your eyes now. We have a baby on the way. A tiny pup who is going to need their sire, their mother.” She angrily turned to the people behind her. “Someone help me! Go get Jeremy! Do something except stand there!” That seemed to jolt the pair into action. Chrissy ran off, probably to find the healer, as Doc rushed to Waverly’s side to help her keep pressure on the wound.</p>
<p>“Wynonna stop!” She heard before she saw a tall dark man running into the room. He deflated as he looked at the view in front of him. “Shit! I’m too late.”</p>
<p>“Too late?” The brunette alpha spat out. “Does that mean you know what the hell is going on, Dolls? Because I am very confused right now.”</p>
<p>“I met up with General Nedley. He was fighting by our side. But when I mentioned the letter and the weapons, he was confused. He told me that he hadn’t sent anything. That this whole plan was Nicole’s idea. She had approached him and told him what was going to happen tonight and where to place soldiers. It was all her.” Dolls looked sadly at the woman on the ground.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Wynonna threw her sword to the other side of the room. She looked like she wanted to punch something, but she didn’t have anywhere to express her rage. Especially when the focus of it was already dying. Chrissy came running in with Jeremy on her heels. He had his box of tonics while Chrissy had bandages. He kneeled on the other side of Waverly and Doc.</p>
<p>“Is she still alive?” The smaller man asked.</p>
<p>“She appears to be breathing, and I can still sense a heartbeat. Though it is soft.” Doc answered. Jeremy nodded and started searching his box.</p>
<p>“Then we’re not too late.” He poured a green liquid down Nicole’s throat. “When I tell you, move your hands.”</p>
<p> “What? That’s the only thing keeping her alive, Jeremy!” Waverly looked at him with anger and bewilderment.</p>
<p>“I need you to trust me.” He held up a bag that he had taken out from the bottom of his box. “This is the only thing that can save her now.”</p>
<p>“What is it? What does it do?”</p>
<p>“I can’t explain right now, no time. On three. One. Two. Three!” Waverly and Doc immediately lifted their hands and Jeremy quickly poured a white powder all over the wound. Waverly watched as the blood stopped pouring out of the wound. Jeremy sighed in relief and immediately grabbed the bandages from Chrissy’s arms. He started wrapping the wound with Doc slightly lifting the redhead up so Jeremy could reach under her.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Waverly asked after he finished bandaging Nicole up.</p>
<p>“A special medicine from Khola. It a mixture of a few ground up roots, then blessed with some water from a special spring and then dried out into this powder. It heals serious wounds like this. Almost burns wounds together. It only works if the person is still alive though.”</p>
<p>“Are there any side effects?” Chrissy asked.</p>
<p>“She going to be very tired and sore for a few months. Like strict bedrest tired and sore. And she’ll never fully be the same. She’ll be able to walk and talk, even ride CJ after a while, but she’ll get tired more quickly and will always have some pain. I would recommend her never fighting again. This is also a medicine that only works once. If I tried to use it again it would just poison her, kill her faster.”</p>
<p>“She’s going to be okay?” Waverly whispered.</p>
<p>“She’s going to be okay.” As Waverly heard his answer, she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn’t believe her luck. She didn’t care if Nicole could fight again. She wouldn’t have even really cared if Nicole couldn’t walk again. Nicole was going to be okay. She was going to be here. Waverly reached over Nicole and gave Jeremy a tight hug. She had more tears falling down her face, but this time it was because she was happy.</p>
<p>“Baby girl?” The omega heard the small voice to her side. She turned to see her sister looking at her expectantly. The small brunette felt an overwhelming anger burn within her. She stood up and roughly pushed Wynonna.</p>
<p>“You stabbed her! You almost killed her!” Waverly started to hit her sister’s chest, who just took the blows. Eventually, Wynonna reached out and grabbed her wrists to pull her into a hug. But Waverly struggled against her grasp. “How could you do that? She’s everything to me! She’s the sire of my baby!”</p>
<p>“She’s your rapist!” Waverly slapped the alpha across the face. Wynonna pulled back in shock and confusion.</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever say that ever again.” The omega growled with fury. “She <em>never</em> touched me like that without my permission. I was the one who pursued her. All she did was protect me and care for me until I asked to take it a step further.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Wynonna scoffed. “She may not have pinned you down like her father would have, but she didn’t give you many other options. She was your savior, right? So you just had to repay her. She bought you, Waverly!”</p>
<p>“You don’t understand! She bought me to protect me from being raped by her father! She never asked me to repay her. She denied me at first! How can you be saying all of these things after everything Dolls told you? She was the one that helped your group! Without her you probably would have failed and been killed!”</p>
<p>“She killed Willa!” For the first time Waverly saw the body of her eldest sister. Her body was crumpled to the floor, her head at an odd angle. “Your precious Nicole snapped her neck. Dropped her body like she meant nothing.”</p>
<p>“No, something must have happened.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Waverly. As much as you don’t want to believe it, she is just as bad as her father.”</p>
<p>“No! I believe in Nicole a hell of a lot more than I believe in Willa!”</p>
<p>“She was going to kill her.” Waverly turned at the quiet mumbling behind her. She saw Nicole looking at them with glassy eyes. “Before she was going to kill me, she said that she was going to kill Waverly and the pup. I couldn’t let her.” Waverly rushed over to the Nicole and started to brush the hair out of her face.</p>
<p>“Shh, my love. Save your strength.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you.” Wynonna spat out. “Willa loved us. She was a good sister. She would never kill Waverly.”</p>
<p>“She told me that having an omega in the family was repulsive, and that the baby was a demon. She was going to rid the world of them both.”</p>
<p>“No. No! Willa thought that way about omegas before, but she changed. She became better. She wasn’t like that anymore.”</p>
<p>“Wynonna.” Dolls walked up to her slowly. “I believe her.”</p>
<p>“What? Dolls! You don’t know her! You knew Willa!”</p>
<p>“I did know Willa. That’s why I believe Nicole.” Wynonna looked at the man incredulously. “You wanted your sister back, that’s why you ignored what was right in front of you. She told you she changed, but every chance she had to demean an omega she took it. You always laughed it off as a joke, or thought it was remnants of your dad’s influence. But that was her, Wynonna. I think she did love you, but that didn’t make her a good person. That also doesn’t mean that she loved Waverly. Whenever you spoke of Waverly’s baby she would sneer and mumble that she pup was better off dead. You probably didn’t hear her. The only reason I would was because I would be standing right next to her. I never thought she would actually follow through, for your sake at least, but she must have decided otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see, Wynonna? Nicole is not the bad guy here. Her father is. And she helped you stop him.”  Waverly felt the anger for her sister melting away. Nicole was here, breathing. Willa wasn’t. All Wynonna had known was that Nicole had killed her sister. She hadn’t known anything else. That was partially Nicole’s fault and Waverly was going to make damn sure that Nicole knew how she felt about that. But now wasn’t the time. “Please, Wynonna. I love her.” The omega watched as her sister’s face went from anger and grief to shock, and finally to resignation and acceptance.</p>
<p>“Okay, Waves. I believe you. Haughtshot said some weird things before you got here and now everything you and she have said… I believe you. I don’t completely trust her, not after everything I’ve seen and heard out there, but I believe you.” Waverly sighed in relief. She didn’t want to lose Wynonna, even after everything that has happened. She looked down at the redhead and gave her a wide smile.</p>
<p>“I love you, Nicole.” She gave her alpha a quick kiss. “Everything is going to be okay now.”</p>
<p>“It’s over?” Nicole responded. Waverly guessed that Nicole was a little confused, she certainly looked tired and her eyes were glossy. Waverly looked at her sister, still unsure if the battle was truly over.</p>
<p>“It’s over.” She reassured her little sister. “The King is dead.”</p>
<p>“You hear that?” Waverly turned back to Nicole. “Your father is gone. We’re free.” Nicole gave a soft smile before closing her eyes. Waverly was scared at first, but after Jeremy checked the alpha over he reassured her that she was just sleeping. “Doc? Can you carry her back to our bedroom? She’ll rest better there.” The mustached man nodded and lifted the princess into his arms. When he settled her into the bed Waverly swiftly followed. Nedley showed up and sighed in relief at the image of Nicole sleeping in the bed.</p>
<p>“The fighting is over.” He reassured them. “The King is dead and the soldiers still loyal to him have surrendered.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Nedley. Can you take care of organizing everything right now? Nicole obviously can’t do anything right now.” The general nodded his head and left the couple alone. Waverly just laid there for what felt like hours. Watching the rise and fall of her alpha’s chest. Slowly stroking her face.</p>
<p>“You idiot.” She finally spoke. “You wonderful crazy idiot that I love so much. How could you be so stupid?” She took Nicole’s hand and brought it to her stomach. “This pup is ours. This is a life we created together. If you truly didn’t think that the kingdom would accept you as ruler then I would have run away with you as far as you wanted. I would have gone to the ends of the earth for you. But if I’m being honest, I think everyone is going to accept you. All you had to do was ask me or Doc or Chrissy or Nedley or Jeremy or Gus or Curtis or any other person in this castle you helped. All of them would’ve said the same.” She gave Nicole a long soft kiss on the lips. “You absolute idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Coronation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happily Ever After</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here it is. The last chapter. I just want to thank all of you guys who have been reading this. Every hit, kudo, and comment has just meant so much to me.</p>
<p>I don't know much about childbirth so this is basically based on things I've heard/read. Also I've seen the hair color auburn used in description of brown hair, but I'm using it in the way of a dark red.</p>
<p>Information on the one-shots will be in the end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had almost been six months since the rebellion, and the change in power had not gone as smoothly as originally thought. Most of this stemmed from Nicole’s continued reluctance to ascend to the throne. At first Wynonna had completely agreed with her and fought for Dolls to become King, he was the rebel leader after all. But Nedley, Nicole, and even Dolls himself argued that it would never work as the man was a beta. Nicole fought for Wynonna becoming queen. Wynonna was uncomfortable with the idea but had started off liking it better than other options. However, after a couple months she started to agree with everyone else. The only person who should become the head-alpha was Nicole. She had been raised for that purpose, so she had the knowledge of how to do it. She had the backing of most of the noble families; the only ones who would have resisted had been visited by the military soon after the rebellion to ensure that they didn’t cause any trouble. To top it off, the peasants hadn’t lost as much faith in Nicole as originally believed. With Wynonna and Dolls by her side, the ones who were suspicious were much more willing to give her a chance.</p>
<p>Despite everyone insisting and giving her many reasons why she should do it, she still resisted. Finally, after four months of arguing back and forth Nicole relented. All it took was Gus storming into her room and demanding privacy. Fifteen minutes later the old woman walked out saying that everything had been settled. Waverly walked back in to see Nicole rubbing her head. Even though Waverly was worried at first that Gus had forced Nicole into something, Nicole seemed a lot more confident in her ability to lead after their conversation. She shared her remaining fears and worries with her omega, all of which Waverly reassured her through. Nicole still had doubts, but Waverly was confident that with the help of everyone else they could work through any problem.</p>
<p>That was how they found themselves here. It was Coronation Day at last. The noble houses had been summoned, the party planned, the ceremonial crown taken out of the treasury. It was all leading up to this day that Nicole would finally achieve her birthright. Waverly felt a strong kick to her stomach and looked down. She was almost ready to give birth and had been feeling some pains, but Jeremy had assured them that she should have another month. She had been surprised by how big she was. She knew that she would get big, but she was huge! Nicole would always tell her that she looked perfect, which made her feel better, but still. Something felt weird.</p>
<p>“Waverly!” She turned to see Nicole walking towards her. She was dressed in fancy ceremonial clothes. The top was white with gold and blue accents while the pants were black with gold accents. Her shoes were plain black, but had been shined as much as humanly possible. She had a large blue cape flowing behind her. The redhead was still a little unsteady on her feet and couldn’t stand or walk for long periods of time, but she would always try to move whenever she could.</p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be resting. We wouldn’t want you to collapse during your pledge.” The omega scolded the woman playfully.</p>
<p>“Come on. I’m kneeling during most of it. I’ll be fine. I wanted to see my lady before everything started.” Nicole pulled the brunette into her arms. Waverly immediately pushed her face into Nicole’s neck and inhaled the sweet vanilla scent. She always relished this scent now. Knowing how close she had come to losing it forever.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re going to make this lady an honest one soon.” The omega purred.</p>
<p>“You were the one who wanted to wait until after the pup was born. Something about a wedding dress.” Nicole chuckled as she kissed her mother’s ring, still on Waverly’s hand.</p>
<p>“I know I know. I just want to be your wife and your mate so much.”</p>
<p>“Well the wedding will have to wait until after the pup. The mating has to wait for Jeremy to give the okay for certain activities.” Waverly gave a sigh in resignation. She never wanted Nicole to push herself too far. Especially for something that they could wait to do later. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t desperate to have Nicole’s bite on her throat for everyone too see. “Just a few months longer. I promise.” Nicole kissed the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Nicole!” The couple turned to see Doc walking toward them. “They are ready for you.” He tipped his hat and left.</p>
<p>“Okay then.” Waverly pulled back and patted Nicole’s shoulders. “You ready to become queen?”</p>
<p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” The couple walked towards the throne room. Waverly still got shudders whenever she walked in there, but things had slowly gotten easier. It looked a lot nicer being decorated and the sunlight shining in. The band started to play as Waverly and Nicole walked arm in arm through the middle of the room. They made their way to the bottom of the stairs where they stopped briefly so Waverly could break off to stand with the members of nobility as well as Jeremy, Doc, Chrissy, General Nedley, Dolls, and Wynonna. As she was still not technically a member of royalty, she wasn’t allowed to climb the steps. Nicole continued without her. Making her way up to the landing and stopping in front of the Archbishop.</p>
<p>“Here is Nicole Rayleigh Haught,” Waverly heard a snicker next to her, she turned to see her sister barely holding in laughter. “The heir apparent to the throne of Cadien. If any here does not agree with her ascension, then speak now.” Waverly could see Nicole hold her breath as complete silence followed the archbishop’s words. After a few moments the man continued. “Are you, Nicole Haught, prepared to give the pledge?”</p>
<p>“I am.” Nicole answered.</p>
<p>“Then kneel.” Nicole did as she was told and kneeled before the archbishop on the supplied pillow. The archbishop picked up the ceremonial crown from a man holding it on a pillow behind him. It was the first time Waverly had ever actually seen it. It was large and silver with white fabric around base. The silver metal rose above the base at four parts that were equidistant away from each other. Each piece rose up until they met at the top, coming together to a sphere. The silver was all adorned with jewels of every size and hue, and blue velvet was visible in between the pieces of metal. The archbishop rose the crown above Nicole’s head before he began to speak. “Do you swear to govern and protect the people of Cadien. Despite their status, age, gender, or presentation?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Do you swear to use your powers of Rule and Justice to uphold the laws and order of this land?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Do you swear to use the military and political powers given to you only for the betterment of Caiden and never against it or its people?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Then by the power given to me by God I crown you Head-Alpha of Cadien.” The archbishop placed the crown on top of Nicole’s head. He then turned back and grabbed a small bowl of oil from a woman who stood next to the man who had previously held the crown. “I anoint you Queen Nicole I.” He dipped his fingers into the oil before swiping it on the woman’s forehead. He gave the bowl back to the woman behind him before turning back to face the crowd. He held his hands up and then called out. “Long live the Queen.”</p>
<p>“Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Love live the Queen!” Everyone called back. Waverly smiled as she watched the redhead stand up and turn around with the crown on her head. She was so proud of her.  Suddenly she felt a strong ache in her stomach. She bent down in pain. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Then she felt a rush of wetness run down her legs. She took a couple steps back so she could see what happened and was surprised to see what looked like a pool of water.</p>
<p>“Waverly?” The brunette looked up and saw Nicole rushing over to her worriedly. The redhead put one arm around her waist and used the other to hold her arm. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I think—I think my water just broke.” She had to say that Nicole looked a bit ridiculous. Here she was in her fanciest clothes and wearing what might be the most expensive piece of headwear in the world looking like all the blood had drained from her face. Nicole opened and closed her mouth a couple times before turning to Jeremy.</p>
<p>“What do we do?” She asked panicked. Jeremy walked over to her and Chrissy followed.</p>
<p>“We get her to a room with a bed.” Jeremy answered.</p>
<p>“The closest one is just one floor up. It’s closer than their bedroom.” Chrissy spoke up as she tried to get in between Nicole and Waverly. “Nicole, you are of course welcome to the room during the birth, but you are in no condition to help carry Waverly up there.”</p>
<p>“But—” Nicole was cut off by Waverly’s moan of pain.</p>
<p>“Nicole, I love you, but Chrissy is right. The more you argue the longer I stand here giving birth.” The alpha immediately shut her mouth and allowed Chrissy to take her place. However, Doc quickly walked over and just picked up the brunette.</p>
<p>“Lead the way.” Doc told Chrissy. The blond walked off towards the doors, followed by Doc, Jeremy, Nicole, and Wynonna. When they got to the room Doc gently placed the omega down as Chrissy started to get everything ready. Nicole handed the crown off to Doc before he left, and then immediately kneeled next to the bed and grabbed Waverly’s hand.</p>
<p>“I need to take a look, Waverly. Is that okay?” Jeremy asked.</p>
<p>“Just do it.” Waverly breathed out. She wasn’t in as much pain now, but during the walk over it felt like her body was starting to rip in two. It was a huge pressure just building up screaming at her to push. She felt as Jeremy lifted her dress. Under normal circumstances she would probably kick him in the face, but right now she didn’t care as long as it resulted in this baby getting out of her.</p>
<p>“Well, you are certainly moving fast. It looks like you are already ready to push.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Nicole asked.</p>
<p>“It means, Waverly,” Jeremy directed towards the brunette, “that the next time you feel a contraction you need to push.” Waverly just nodded her head. “Nicole you can sit behind her. It can make it easier for her to be in the correct position and give her your body to push against.” Waverly felt her alpha let go of her hand only to climb in the bed behind her. She was positioned between Nicole’s legs and grabbed both of her alpha’s hands. Leaning back, she took in a gulp of Nicole’s scent. It calmed her down, but the pain quickly returned.</p>
<p>“AAHH!” Waverly screamed, gripping Nicole’s hands as tightly as she could.</p>
<p>“Push! Push! Push! Push! Push!” Jeremy ordered her. Waverly bared down and pushed until she felt like she couldn’t push any more. When the pain calmed down, she leaned back against the redhead again.</p>
<p>“You can do it, my love. I know you can.” Nicole reassured her. “You are doing so well. Soon our pup will be out, and we can meet him or her.”</p>
<p>“I can see the head, Waverly.” She looked down at Jeremy who gave her a nod. The pain came back and so did the pushing. It felt like hours until they finally heard a little cry. Jeremy handed the child over to Chrissy, who had a blanket ready for the pup. Chrissy gave it a quick wiping and then loosely wrapped the baby before placing it on its stomach onto Waverly’s chest.</p>
<p>“It’s a boy.” The blond told them. Waverly placed her hand on the boy’s back while Nicole stroked his head. Waverly was crying as she tried to calm down her bawling son.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, baby. I know the world is a little scary, but your mama and mommy are right here. We love you so much.” Waverly felt her heart expand so much it felt like it would burst from her chest. She loved this little boy more than anything in the world. She would do anything to make sure he was happy and safe. She pulled the blanket higher up so it covered his back, and kept comforting him until he calmed down. When he was finally relaxed, she leaned down to kiss his head. She inhaled his new baby scent and could have sworn that there was a hint of vanilla in there. Suddenly, she felt the pain again. She let out a loud moan and Nicole pulled her closer.</p>
<p>“Waves? Are you okay? Jeremy, what is happening?” Nicole asked the man frantically. Waverly looked down and saw Jeremy go back between her legs. When he came back up he looked stunned.</p>
<p>“Get ready for a round two. There’s a second baby.”</p>
<p>“Second? There are two? How could there be two and we don’t know about it?” Nicole demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that the baby is coming. Waverly, get ready to push again.” Chrissy came over and picked up her son. Nicole offered her hands once again and Waverly gladly accepted. This one was shorter than the last, but just as painful. Waverly felt so much relief when she heard another cry. She watched as Jeremy repeated his actions from earlier and handed this child to Chrissy as well. Waverly turned and saw that Chrissy had placed their son on a nearby chair. It made her worried until she remembered that he couldn’t even turn over yet. He should be okay there for a couple minutes. The blond took the second child and gave it a quick wiping just like she had done for their son. She then placed the second baby on Waverly’s chest.</p>
<p>“This one is a little girl.”</p>
<p>“Make sure there’s not a third one, Jeremy.” Nicole said lowly. Waverly could tell that she was not actually upset with the man but was serious about her order.</p>
<p>“We’re all good down here.” Waverly just looked at her beautiful daughter as Nicole and Jeremy spoke. Soon after she saw Chrissy placing her son next to his sister. Jeremy and Chrissy did their last checks before leaving the new family alone.</p>
<p>“They’re both reds.” Waverly whispered as she stroked the girl’s thin auburn hair. Their son’s hair was his mother’s bright red, while his sister’s hair was a darker auburn.</p>
<p>“We might be in for a handful then.” Nicole joked back, chuckling softly before kissing the side of Waverly’s head. “You did so amazing, my love. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have done it without you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t believe you for a second, but thank you for saying it.”</p>
<p>“It’s true.” Waverly turned to face Nicole. “I need you so much. So do they.” She lifted her chin so Nicole could kiss her on the lips and the alpha happily complied.</p>
<p>“I need you too, Waves.” The couple spent the next few minutes just staring at their two little pups. Eventually their son started to cry, and their daughter quickly followed suit. “They might be hungry.” Nicole said as she climbed off the bed. She grabbed their daughter so Waverly could better position their son. Once he was latched on the redhead lowered their little girl and helped to position her as well. Soon the twins were happily suckling.</p>
<p>“There you guys go. It’s definitely going to be harder to keep up with two of you than just one.”</p>
<p>“That’s why we have help.” Nicole countered.</p>
<p>“Except we both agreed that our use of wet nurses and governesses was going to be limited. We want to raise them personally as much as we can.” Nicole lifted her hands up in surrender and swiftly agreed.</p>
<p>“We can rest here tonight and then bring everyone up back to our room tomorrow.” The alpha offered.</p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, Nicole. The crib is upstairs.” Waverly had a startling realization. “We only have one crib. What are we going to do?”</p>
<p>“Shhh, Waves. It’s okay. They’re tiny enough that they should be fine together until we can get a second crib, or a bigger one. It shouldn’t take that long.” Waverly took a deep breath and calmed down. “I guess it’s good that they’re a girl and a boy. If we’d had two of one than we’d be down a name.” Nicole stated as she stroked their girl’s hand. “You still like their names?”</p>
<p>“I helped pick them, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Just want to make sure. We’ll tell everyone once they’re done eating?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” They waited for the twins to have their fill then Nicole burped their son while Waverly burped their daughter. Nicole invited the family into the room after the twins were settled back in Waverly’s arms. The room became a little full rather quickly as Wynonna, Doc, Nedley, Dolls, Chrissy, Jeremy, Gus, and Curtis came in to see them. They all awed and cooed at the little pups as the twins looked curiously at the new people.</p>
<p>“What are their names, darling.” Gus asked. Nicole picked up their little girl as Waverly held onto their son.</p>
<p>“This little boy,” Waverly started as she motioned to her son, “is Nathaniel Henry Haught.” Waverly turned to see Doc tearing up at the name. Nicole and she had both agreed that Doc deserved some recognition after everything he had done for the two of them. Waverly turned to Nicole, giving her permission to continue.</p>
<p>“And our daughter is Winifred Eleanor Haught.” Waverly had agreed with Nicole as Nathaniel for a name because of her brother, but she really did want to continue the W tradition of her family with her children. Nicole had easily agreed, but also wanted something for her mother as well. It also helped that the nickname they planned for the little girl, Winnie, could also be a nickname for the name Wynonna.  </p>
<p>The family each took turns holding the twins. Wynonna telling them about all the trouble she would get them into, and Doc then explaining how he would teach them how to get out of that trouble. Jeremy was going to teach them all about medicines and tonics, while Gus and Curtis would teach them how to make a mean chili. Dolls would show them how to swing a sword, he swore to them that he was a much better teacher then their mommy could ever hope to be. Chrissy promised to show them all the best hiding spots in the castle, while her father promised to always be a shoulder to lean on. Waverly looked at this family she had built. This crazy wild family that came from all over, and yet managed to find each other. All those months ago when she was chained up in that wagon she never thought she could end up here. Her sister back in her life, three people who were the closest things she’d ever come to having decent parents. Two men who were like the older brothers she’d never been blessed with having before. Two best friends that she could trust with her life. And a woman. An amazing redhaired woman who was the love of her life. The mother of her children and any other children they’d be blessed enough to have. Her alpha. Her Nicole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so for people who have not read the comments about this I am planning on writing one-shots within this universe. I already have a few ideas planned, but I am open to suggestions. A suggestion is not a guarantee that I'll write it because I find it very hard to write stuff I'm not inspired by, but I'll definitely try. A couple of suggestions have already given me an idea of something to write, so don't think I would just dismiss your ideas. The ideas I have planned are as follows. The picnic idea is already 90% finished and will be posted when it is done.</p>
<p>Past: Nicole's last meeting with her brother before his death, the day Wynonna left Waverly with their father</p>
<p>Present: The more immediate aftermath of the coup especially Nicole's recovery and including Waverly scolding Nicole for trying to die</p>
<p>Future: Picnic with the Wayhaught family (including some information of how the beginning of Nicole's reign went including politically), Mama or Daddy Earp showing up after hearing that their daughter's are living in a castle as nobility, Nicole and Waverly finding out more background to red wolves and their abilities</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>